Round & Round
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Hermione descubrió demasiado pronto que quizás se había equivocado y esa chica no iba a ser una amiga. No en ese momento, ni en otro cercano porque Pansy… Pansy Parkinson, era una de las estudiantes provenientes de las familias más poderosas y reconocidas en el mundo de la magia. Con trayectoria familiar en Slytherin y famosamente distinguida por su arrogancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Round and Round**

 **Capitulo 1**

...Así que todo finalmente ha terminado. Por fin Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Meses y años anhelando este momento junto a Harry y... No sé cómo me siento. Estoy feliz, realmente, pero también una gran parte de mi alma está destrozada. Compañeros con los que crecí y personas que consideraba como parte de mi familia fueron asesinadas.

Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus... Fred. E inclusive Lavender.

Hogwarts ha sido destruido también. Los escombros que algún día fueron edificaciones aparentemente inquebrantables son prueba de la batalla que el mundo mágico vivió.

Al observar a mí alrededor, más allá de los heridos, magos y estudiantes trato de encontrar un poco de consuelo. Tal vez la batalla con Voldemort termino, pero la lucha por salir adelante continuara. Quiero mantener la calma mientras me alejo de Ron y su familia, en estos momentos no necesitan de más llantos e impotencia por la muerte de Fred. El nudo en mi garganta duele impidiéndome hablar o susurrar que no debo llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte, debo reponerme y buscar la manera de recuperar lo que he sacrificado.

Caminar sin rumbo fijo provoco que terminara en lo que antes solía ser el aviario. Los escombros de lo que algún día fue están dispersos alrededor. Mis rodillas se doblan sobre el terreno, sin importar la sensación dolorosa de piedras bajo ellas. No puedo contenerme más y empiezo a llorar, a desahogar todo lo que durante meses soporté y en las últimas horas presencié. Perdí la noción del tiempo y lo que estaba sucediendo a través de él. Finalmente, cuando recobré la conciencia me encontré siendo abrazada con firmeza por alguien más.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué a Pansy le importaba?

A estas alturas creía que había huido como la mayoría de los cobardes de Slytherin, o al menos que estaría regocijándose de mi dolor y vulnerabilidad. No pude evitar apartarme de ella con brusquedad y fingir que no note el gesto de tristeza ante mi rechazo. Pansy permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos antes de llevar su mano mallugada hasta el bolsillo de su túnica polvorienta.

Ya con una pequeña distancia entre ambas, pude notar que su aspecto estaba muy lejos del que solía tener siempre. Su cabello estaba despeinado completamente, tenía mechones sueltos sin ninguna dirección. Su cara estaba llena de tierra y había pequeños cortes con sangre seca. La túnica, blusa y falda que habitualmente lucia elegantemente impecables, se encontraban rotas y sucias en ciertas áreas.

-Toma. -Susurró, extendiendo temblorosamente su mano con un pañuelo verde de seda.

La desconfianza debió ser demasiado obvia en mi cara, ya que ella parecía dolida.

-No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Reí amargamente al escucharla, recordando que un día en circunstancias diferentes dijo lo mismo y no pudo cumplirlo... ¿Qué diferencia tendría ahora?

-Guárdatelo Parkinson. No lo necesito. - Mentí limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas en mi cara.

Ella lentamente bajo su mano y asintió desviando su mirada al suelo. Nada más se dijo mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente, Pansy permaneció hincada sobre las piedras sin moverse. Era demasiado surrealista verla con la guardia abajo y aspecto desaliñado. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente salí de mis cavilaciones dispuesta a irme, pero al dar el primer paso hacia atrás, ella se abalanzó sobre mis piernas, aferrándose a ellas como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento tanto. -Exclamo entre sollozos.

-Pansy...-Susurre, totalmente sorprendida por sus acciones.

\- Lo intente, pero aun así te he perdido.

Contemple su cabello desarreglado por unos momentos hasta que lentamente trate de aflojar su agarre. Su llanto y suplicas se intensificaron, pero aun así luché por liberarme, ya a varios metros de distancia no pude evitar observarla sobre mi hombro. Ojalá todo esto hubiera terminado diferente para todos… para nosotros.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias por entrar!**

 **...Y si te gusto te invito a dejar un comentario.**

 **Para conocer mas acerca de historia y las demas encuentrame en twitter como Alexa_veela :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola pequeñines! Espero que disfruten de esta continuación, y ya que algunos de ustedes se preguntan si hubo o habrá una relación entre Hermione y Pansy, los invito a dejar su opinión a través de un review ;)**

 **~X~**

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Siete años atras_**

Adaptarse a su nueva vida en Hogwarts estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. Hermione no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían, pero conforme pasaban los días poco a poco descubría lo ingenua que había sido. Nunca espero convertirse en una de las chicas populares, pero tampoco en la burla de algunos compañeros.

A pesar de que Harry era amable y educado, había escuchado su conversación con Ronald. Podía llegar a ser perfeccionista en lo que hacía, pero nunca lo vio como algo molesto, sino como una motivación. Pero al parecer los dos niños no pensaban lo mismo, y por mucho que Hermione quisiera ignorar la tristeza que provocaron sus palabras, no podía. Fue por eso que había terminado llorando en el baño de niñas sin apetito alguno. No quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a sus compañeros.

La apertura de la puerta rompió la tranquilidad del lugar y Hermione se apresuro a limpiar sus ojos. El sonido de pasos lentamente fue acercándose hasta detenerse frente al cubículo donde se encontraba. Su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente, pensando por primera vez en las consecuencias que podría tener el faltar a la cena.

¿Iban a restarle puntos? ¿McGonagall la castigaría?

Su tren de pensamientos se interrumpió cuando la cerradura comenzó a abrirse. La castaña contuvo un sollozo y se resignó a lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba era que Pansy fuera la causante de su preocupación.

La niña la contemplaba con su habitual mueca de disgusto y brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Hermione no entendía lo que sucedida, o más bien, lo que Pansy acababa de hacer.

-Tu lista de defectos comienza alargarse, Granger. –Espeto sin dejar de observarla.- Eres patética también.

Algo dentro de la castaña se rompió al escucharla, la niña de ojos verdes no era nadie para juzgarla y ella no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-¿Y tú no lo eres? Mírate, has venido hasta aquí solo para…

-…Comprobar por mí misma lo que todos están diciendo, y vaya que lo he hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Cuestiono Hermione apretando su mandíbula.

Pansy sonrió y giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente al espejo del lavamanos.

-Eres la burla de todo Hogwarts. –Contesto con diversión en su tono de voz.- La patética sabelotodo Granger que está llorando en el baño de niñas… ¿De verdad te importa tanto lo que la comadreja te diga?

Con un nudo en la garganta provocado por las primeras palabras de Pansy, la niña de cabello rizado contemplo el suelo húmedo del lugar. El valor y enojo la habían abandonado desde el momento en que las palabras de la otra chica resonaron en su cabeza con certeza.

-Tomare tu silencio como un deprimente sí. –Continúo la ojiverde tocando el borde del lavamanos.- Pero creí que eras más inteligente que eso.

-Tú no me conoces. –Afirmo Hermione apretando sus puños

-Tal vez, pero eres demasiado ingenua por confiar en las personas. Weasley no es nadie importante, solo un chico inmaduro y mediocre que te pudo hacer llorar.… Ellos no son los únicos que pueden ser tus amigos, Granger.

Una risa irónica escapo de los labios de la niña castaña mientras sacudía su cabeza.

\- Soy la burla de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién querría pasar su tiempo conmigo? –Pregunto con un dejo de tristeza

-Podrías sorprenderte si te doy una respuesta ahora…-Contesto Pansy empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.- Lo mejor es que tú misma lo descubras.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la pelinegra abandono el lugar dejando tras ella a una Hermione totalmente sorprendida.

 **~x~**

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? –Exclamo Pansy con ira. - Cuando dije que lo descubrieras tu sola no me refería a cometer locuras. Pensé que eras más inteligente, Granger... ¡Por dios!

-Parkinson, tienes que calmarte y dejar de gritar sino alguien…

-¡Tu no me tienes que decir lo que debo hacer, muggle! –Interrumpió la Slytherin caminando de un lado a otro.- No después de las estupideces que has hecho con tus amigos tontos. Primero un troll, después de un perro de tres cabezas y no conforme a eso van a meterse a un lazo del diablo… vaya compañías con las que te gusta pasar el tiempo, acabaras muerta un día de estos…

La castaña exhalo con frustración mientras escuchaba la diatraba de Pansy sin cesar. Tan solo una semana antes la misma niña que la había alentado a no darse por vencida ahora estaba a punto de asesinarla.

-… y McGonagall se jacta de decir que eres inteligente, aplicada y toda una buena alumna.

-Pansy, agradezco tu preocupación pero estoy bien.

Casi como hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría, la niña de ojos verdes detuvo pasos y la contemplo con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo no me preocupo por ti, Granger. No me importa lo que te suceda.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? -Cuestiono la joven con diversión.

-Yo… Yo tengo que irme. –Apresuro a decir sin mirarla.- Draco debe estar buscándome.

\- Espera Pansy no te vayas.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias por haber entrado!**

Hasta la proxima ñ.ñ


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a un capítulo más. Espero que se encuentren muy bien porque hoy es Miércoles de actualización! =) Si como acaban de leer,** _ **los miércoles estaré actualizando**_ **alguna de mis historias, al final dejare las que -ademas de esta- entran a la dinámica.**

 **¡Espero que puedan ir a visitarlas! :)**

 **Otro aviso importante es que a partir de esta semana también empezare a compartir mis historias en otro sitio (Wattpad) con el mismo nombre de usuario que aquí, debido a una situación que los autores de fanfics desafortunadamente podemos llegar a pasar. En lo personal yo me siento muy agradecida con todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, más aun cuando me comparten su opinión, pero considero una falta de respeto que haya "seguidores" que en su afán de querer compartir lo que hacemos cometan el grave error de publicar o adaptar nuestro trabajo sin consultarnos. Por ello les pido que si ustedes ven alguna situación similar a esta por favor notifiquen al autor y juntos podamos proteger nuestro trabajo.**

 **Agradezco mucho su compresión y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 3**

Las vacaciones de verano fueron un descanso físico y emocional para la castaña, sobraba decir que sus padres no sabían nada sobre lo ocurrido, o quizás no tan detalladamente como deberían. Sin embargo, lo que realmente importaba era encontrar a sus amigos y averiguar lo que les había sucedido.

Era reacia a creer los chismes que Lavender difundía, aunque cierta parte de ella sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que fueran reales. Su consternación aumento cuando Hagrid le dijo que estuviera al pendiente de ellos, ya que apenas comenzaba el nuevo ciclo y al parecer también los problemas. El hombre intentó tranquilizarla después, argumentando que no era tan grave, aunque el Sauce Boxeador había logrado perder varias de sus ramas.

Sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando la figura de Pansy se interpuso en su camino. Hermione no lucho por ocultar su molestia e intento evadirla, pero la chica se movió nuevamente impidiendo su paso.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado, por favor?

La ojiverde sacudió su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Escuche que después de hoy podrías quedarte sin amigos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –Respondió Hermione intentando nuevamente reanudar sus pasos.

-¿De verdad? Incluso hasta el padre de Draco piensa celebrarlo.- Interponiéndose una vez más.- Piensa enviar un buen regalo a Dumbledore si los rumores resultan ser ciertos.

-Los rumores son difundidos por tontos y solo los idiotas son capaces de creerlos.

Pansy soltó una carcajada y aplaudió por las últimas palabras de la Gryffindor.

-¡Bravo! Al fin te están creciendo las garras.

-Deja de molestarme, Parkinson. De verdad necesito encontrar a Harry y Ron.

-¡Me rompes el corazón, Granger! –Espeto dramáticamente.- Pero está bien, dejare que te marches… solo porque tienes que ir a salvar a esos dos.

-Yo no…

-Buena suerte, creo que la necesitaras. –Susurro la ojiverde rozando su hombro casi de manera imperceptible.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos hasta que empezó a caminar apresuradamente.

 **~x~**

La ira corría a través de sus venas mientras distinguía la figura solitaria de Pansy. La chica no parecía haber sentido su presencia, sino que se encontraba sumergida profundamente en sus pensamientos.

-Lo hicieron. –Exclamo Hermione apretando sus puños.

Pansy logro salir de su trance y se volvió hacia ella desconcertada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No fue gracioso lo que hicieron.

-Vale, estas acusándome de algo y ni siquiera se dé qué. –Dijo la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Podrías ser más clara?

Hermione frunció el ceño sintiendo como la ira iba en aumento. Tenía que admitir que Pansy era demasiado buena fingiendo y mintiendo, así que no tenía por qué estar sorprendida de sus acciones… Después de todo era una Slytherin.

-Hablo sobre lo que ocurrió en el partido de Quidditch. –Exclamo observando detenidamente a la chica frente a ella. – Tú y Draco fueron los que hechizaron esa bludger.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas que yo…?

-¡No lo pienso Parkinson, estoy segura! –Interrumpió Hermione acortando la distancia entre ambas.- Draco y tú se han empeñado en hacernos la vida imposible, ¿Por qué seria esta vez la excepción?

-Tal vez porque Draco no es lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer algo así, o quizás porque ni siquiera yo estuve presente en ese maldito partido. –Replico imitando su tono de voz.

-¿Tienes testigos que comprueben lo que estás diciendo?

Pansy no pudo evitar reír y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana por la que anteriormente observaba el lago.

-No tengo porque comprobarte nada.

-Entonces continuaras siendo sospechosa. –Replico la castaña antes volverse por donde había llegado.- Alguien intento hacerle daño a Harry y va a pagar por ello.

-Pues buena suerte con eso, Granger. Si piensas que fui yo, solo perderás tu tiempo.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y continúo alejándose sin mirar atrás.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

~x~

Al final resulto que Pansy tenía razón, no había estado en el partido sino castigada en las mazmorras junto a Daphne. Hermione no sabía a detalle lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, pero los rumores apuntaban a varias provocaciones que Daphne lanzo y que al parecer lograron colmar la paciencia de Parkinson.

Dumbledore pudo haberlo mencionado de manera intencional cuando trato de inculpar a la ojiverde, no tratando de justificarla sino intentando evitar caer en más malentendidos.

-Me he equivocado a lo grande, ¿no? –Susurro la chica acariciando a su gato.

El animal ronroneo y se acurruco más cerca del cuerpo de su dueña. Hermione exhalo profundamente al sentir la brisa fresca del exterior chocar contra su cuerpo.

-¿Debería disculparme? Sería lo más correcto… por educación, quiero decir.-Agrego la chica frunciendo el ceño. – Pero ella ni siquiera lo tomara en cuenta así que…

-…te estas volviendo loca, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de la Gryffindor se tensó al reconocer la voz, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchándola? ¿Acaso sabia…?

-Honestamente no puedo culparte. –Continuo Pansy abandonando su postura contra el árbol.- Cuando no estas luchando por tu vida, estas luchando por la de tus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? –Pregunto la castaña observándola.

-La brisa de noviembre es mi favorita, además de que Draco no deja de ser _demasiado amable_ conmigo.

La ligera molestia que se filtró en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, quien se limitó a asentir en señal de comprensión.

-…Así que, ¿ibas a disculparte con alguien? –Inquirió Pansy con malicia, sentándose a poca distancia de ella.

-No creo que valga la pena.

Hermione atrajo a Crookshanks mas cerca ignorando la mirada divertida de la Slytherin.

-¿Te da miedo de que te rechacen?

-No porque no hay nada que rechazar. –Contesto la joven con cierta aprehensión en su voz.

-Bien, como tú digas… aunque _si fuera yo_ desde hace tiempo lo habría dejado a un lado.

El rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la chica le valió una pequeña risa de la Slytherin, pero por desgracia el momento no duro demasiado. A lo lejos una voz llamo a Hermione y el sonido de pasos acercándose provoco que Pansy se pusiera de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Bueno Granger, _fue desagradable_ compartir un tiempo contigo.

-Igualmente Parkinson. –Espeto la chica con una ligera sonrisa. La ojiverde empezó alejarse en dirección contraria a dónde provenía la voz pero alcanzo a escuchar el susurro que Hermione lanzo al viento.

–Te lo dije, Crook. No valía la pena.

 **~x~**

-Por supuesto que ibas a estar aquí, ¿A dónde correría el ratón después de su transición?

La Gryffindor se tensó al escuchar la voz de Pansy tras ella y continúo deslizando su dedo por el estante de libros. Hermione no quería caer en sus provocaciones por lo que tomo el primer título que llamo su atención.

-No entiendo porque dejan pasar por alto tantas estupideces que tú y tus amigos cometen. –Exclamo la chica con indignación.- ¡Es injusto y molesto!

-Viniendo de un Slytherin suena como un eufemismo. –Replico Hermione fulminándola con la mirada.- ¿Crees que Harry, Ron y yo hacemos esto por diversión? ¿No te has puesto a pensar todo lo injusto que le ha sucedido a Harry y que hasta el día de hoy continua molestándolo?... Atentando contra su vida y la de nosotros.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, si fuera un Slytherin las cosas serían diferentes. Pero claro, ¡se trata del trio dorado! Del niño patético que sobrevivió y…

Hermione no sabía exactamente que la había impulsado, el libro grueso entre sus manos cayo con un golpe seco, y en un segundo sus manos se habían apropiado de los delgados hombros de Pansy. La Slytherin parecía estar igual de sorprendida que ella cuando se vio acorralada contra el estante de libros, era como si estuviera contemplando un acto imposible.

-¡No hables así de él! –Exigió la castaña con furia.- No eres nadie para juzgarnos.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no soy nadie? –Inquirió Pansy con burla.- Mí familia pertenece a las más poderosas en el mundo mágico y conocemos la triste historia de los Potter. En cambio tú, muggle, te aseguro que si no fuera por cuestión de suerte… no estarías el día de hoy aquí.

-Suerte, destino o lo que sea, sucedió y no voy a permitir que hables de Harry así.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto, _muggle_? –Cuestiono la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Hermione sostuvo la mirada de la bruja hasta que decidió retroceder. Sus manos la soltaron como si de fuego se tratara y sin importar la mirada expectante de Pansy, se comenzó alejar maldiciendo su pérdida de control.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su disputa en la biblioteca y desde entonces Pansy –inconscientemente- se había empezado a refugiar en la sala común de Slytherin. Crabble y Goyle no tenían el suficiente valor para cuestionarla por lo que se dedicaban a cuchichear entre ellos cuando creían que no los veía.

Draco inclusive parecía satisfecho con su reciente cercanía y atención. La única que se había atrevido a señalar su "extraño comportamiento desagradable y aburrido" era Millicent.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las carcajadas del rubio llegaron a sus oídos.

-Esta vez Granger se ha robado el espectáculo. –Afirmo Draco dejándose caer en el sofá en una extraña posición.

Pansy rodo sus ojos al verlo, tratando de disimular el interés en sus palabras.

-Querida Pansy, te has perdido el espectáculo de tu vida… ojala hubieras estado para presenciar lo que vimos.

-Dudo que haya sido algo realmente importante pero, ¿te importaría presumirme sobre ello? –Incito la chica cruzando sus piernas.

La falda subió unos cuantos centímetros y Draco no pareció pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella conteniendo un extraño brillo de malicia.

-Encontraron a Granger petrificada.

Las carcajadas de Draco y los demás resonaron por todo el lugar, sin embargo, Pansy tardo en procesar las palabras del rubio y actuar como se esperaba. Millicent, que permanecía atenta a su comportamiento, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia y cierto orgullo.

Después de fingir una carcajada e insistir en conocer los detalles para _mofarse_ de Granger cuando la viera, la bruja escucho atentamente el relato de Draco. Al parecer todo Hogwarts estaba bajo amenaza ya que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta. Hermione estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado, terminando así totalmente petrificada y con un hospedaje seguro de varios días en la enfermería.

-¡La sangre sucia de Granger se salvó de suerte! –Exclamo el Slytherin con disgusto.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Pansy al escucharlo y se abstuvo de insultarlo, tan solo el pensar que Hermione pudo haber muerto hace unas horas le provocaba una terrible angustia y ansiedad.

La hora de la cena estaba cerca de empezar por lo que la ojiverde aprovecho para marcharse de la sala común. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigía al gran comedor mientras ella aprovechaba para tomar algunos atajos y llegar a la enfermería sin ninguna preocupación. Como era de imaginar la Sra. Pomfrey se había marchado ya, permitiendo que pudiera acercarse hasta la camilla donde Hermione se encontraba.

Pansy no estaba segura si la Gryffindor podía escucharla, pero aun así se colocó a su lado para contemplarla. La piel pálida y fría de la joven estremeció su cuerpo mientras rozaba su mano rígida. El sentimiento de ira e impotencia aumentaba conforme la analizaba. Había olvidado la cantidad de veces que entre reclamos e ironías le demostró su preocupación, tal vez no eran las maneras más efectivas pero, ¿de qué otro modo podría? La castaña pensaba lo peor de ella y Pansy no podía culparla, desde el primer día que se conocieron el trato que le brindo marco el inicio de su ene-amistad frente a todos, pero aun así una parte de ella –muy pequeña- confiaba en que la castaña disfrutaba de sus peleas y charlas crudamente honestas.

\- Este lugar al parecer ya te es familiar, ¿no? ¿Has considerado reclamar una cama aquí? ¿Tal vez en la esquina, o porque no justo la del centro? La luz por las tardes se filtra muy bien y te permitiría leer cómodamente… -Divago la Slytherin con cierta burla observando a su alrededor. Varias cortinas rodeaban ciertas camillas, al igual que las que anteriormente protegían a Hermione.- He escuchado a los demás decir que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, que Dumbledore se hará cargo y pronto te recuperaras, pero aunque quisiera no es tan sencillo ignorar lo que te sucedió. Si algo me has demostrado durante estos años es que la valentía y lealtad no tienen límites, incluso si eso significa terminar petrificada.

La burla en la voz de la joven termino por convertirse en un murmullo entrecortado. Los ojos verdes de Pansy se humedecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Eres una tonta, Granger, y creo que nunca dejare de decírtelo. Pero también eres la chica más valiente y leal que conozco. Sé que esto no te detendrá, al contrario, te impulsara aún más y eso me asusta, realmente me asusta. –Concluyo, alejándose para frotar sus ojos.

Varias semanas más tarde, la noticia se dispersó por todo Hogwarts: Las victimas petrificadas habían sido curadas. Pansy lucho por contener su sonrisa al distinguir una figura familiar, por un momento pensó en acercarse y escupir algún tipo de burla cruel contra Hermione, pero en lugar de eso opto por alejarse. Ya tendrían sus momentos, solo era cuestión de esperar.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias por haber entrado!**

 **El próximo miércoles estaré de vuelta con la continuación de** **una** **de mis historias:**

 **A Thousand Years** (Fleur/Hermione) o **Freak The Freak Out** (Jade/Tori)

 **¡Mantente alerta! =)**

 **Cuentas oficiales:**

Twitter:Alexa_veela

Wattpad: Alexaveela


	4. Chapter 4

**Una disculpa mis pequeños ayer no tuve tiempo de publicar. Espero que disfruten de la continuación y no olviden comentar si les gusto =)**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 4**

Las vacaciones de verano no pudieron ser más eternas para Pansy. Durante días tuvo que soportar los comentarios crueles de su padre y las preguntas interminables de su madre… Y los consejos, como podría olvidarlos si eran lo único que repetían.

Ella no era ajena a las intenciones que su familia tenía y al parecer Draco tampoco, ya que ambos fueron obligados más de una vez a pasar el tiempo juntos con el único propósito de impulsar algo que, según sus familias, sería lo mejor. Dos herederos de familias poderosas y de sangre pura, que majestuosidad para la sociedad. Sin embargo, los adultos olvidaban que ambos aun eran jóvenes e inmaduros, y que por más acercamientos que intentaran provocar resultarían fallidos. Pansy no sentía la mínima atracción por Draco y el rubio era demasiado cobarde para intentar hacer algo.

 _Hay infinidades de tomar la iniciativa, querida. Pero nunca olvides el propósito real._ Decía su madre después de escucharla.

Tan pronto como la lista de Hogwarts llego decidió dirigirse al Callejón Diagon. Sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados cuidando sus propios intereses como para atender los de ella. Pansy estaba acostumbrada a eso y de cierta forma también le causaba un gran alivio.

Una risa amarga bramo de su boca, la gente no se alegra de estar sola y sin atención pero en cambio ella, se sentiría preocupada si de la nada a alguien le interesara.

Sus manos sostuvieron las bolsas con firmeza conforme caminaba entre la multitud espesa. Al parecer no era la única que pensó en hacer sus compras ese día, se había topado con varios estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de hablarle simple y sencillamente la contemplaban antes de salir huyendo. Pansy no podía culparlos y tampoco lamentaba su comportamiento: Una sola mirada fulminante bastaba para alejarlos.

-¿Pansy?

Aun en medio de las voces y sonidos de la calle logro distinguir esa voz. Como podría olvidarla si era una de sus molestamente favoritas.

-¡Que _grata_ sorpresa, Granger! – Espeto con sarcasmo evidente al verla.

La castaña por un momento parecía arrepentirse de haberla llamado pero trato de ocultarlo tras una sonrisa incomoda.

-Lo mismo digo, Parkinson.

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta atrajo la atención de ambas, y por primera vez desde que Pansy se había acercado, noto a las dos figuras adultas tras Hermione. La mujer de tez clara y cabello ondulado le observaba con curiosidad, mientras que el hombre a su lado esperaba pacientemente a que fueran presentados. La joven de ojos verdes no necesitaba ser adivina para saber quiénes eran, Hermione poseía los ojos oscuros de su padre y la aparente ingenuidad de rasgos de su madre.

-Mamá, Papá…ella es Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

El corazón de la Slytherin se aceleró tan pronto como su apellido fue pronunciado. Por un momento pensó en todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione y si ella les había hablado sobre eso. Inmediatamente intento convencerse de que no importaba lo que ellos pensaran, además Granger tendría que decirles sobre sus _aventuras_ y no era algo muy conveniente para ella.

-Mucho gusto señorita Parkinson. –Dijo el hombre sonriéndole.- Mi nombre es Karl y ella es mi esposa Jane.

Pansy correspondió al saludo de manos con algo de incertidumbre y desconfianza, gesto que logro provocar una sonrisa divertida en la cara de Hermione.

-Supongo que viniste también a comprar lo del año, ¿verdad?

La Slytherin deseo poder rodar sus ojos y contestar con algo mordaz, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a asentir.

-¡Qué bien! Nosotros aun nos faltan algunas cosas así que… creo que debemos continuar.

-Si, entiendo. Nos vemos.

Hermione se alejó con sus padres con una sonrisa mientras que Pansy se maldecía por haberse despedido estúpidamente.

-Eres patética Parkinson. Demasiado patética.

 **~x~**

Hermione se alejó de Harry para observarle detenidamente de pies a cabeza. El joven no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos ante la paranoia de su amiga, pero le agradeció su preocupación con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, 'Mione. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Harry, debiste mencionármelo. Mi familia y yo te hubiéramos recibido con mucho gusto.

-Te lo agradezco pero comienzo acostumbrarme, ¿sabes?

La castaña suspiro con resignación y lo arrastro hacia el comedor.

-Ron ya debería estar aquí, no me sorprendería que…

-¿Este devorando todo como un indigente? –Exclamo una voz maliciosamente.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos y observo sobre su hombro. Justo a unos pocos metros de distancia Pansy se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa. La castaña frunció el ceño mientras que la chica parecía estar disfrutando de la atención que recibía.

-Creo que este año tampoco será tranquilo para ti, Potter. –Espeto deteniéndose con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su túnica. –El asesino de Azkaban quiere terminar lo que hace años comenzó.

-¿No tienes un mejor lugar en el que debas estar?

-Voy hacia él, Granger. Solo quería darle la bienvenida Potter. – Respondió reanudando su camino.- ¡Suerte por lo que vaya a venir, leones!

Hermione observo a la chica alejarse mientras su compañero le señalaba el extraño comportamiento de la Slytherin.

-Quizá tuvo un buen verano.

~x~

Toda la escuela sabía que Hermione era inteligente, pero Pansy no era tonta y mucho menos ciega, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con la chica. Varias veces pensó que debido al aburrimiento o concentración en alguna de sus tareas había llegado a pasar desapercibida su presencia, sin embargo, esa situación solo acontecía en ciertos días.

Encarar a Granger no era opción, podría pensar que pasaba demasiado tiempo observándola o estudiando sus movimientos. Pansy rio ante su pensamiento, últimamente lo hacía, quizá más de lo quisiera llegar admitir.

-No estoy loca, no estoy loca… –Se decía en voz baja, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

\- Tampoco estas demasiado cuerda si hablas sola.

La voz de Millicent provoco que se detuviera abruptamente y se girara para observarla.

\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

La chica se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse por su comportamiento y se sentó al borde de su cama.

-Tal vez, pero verte así es divertido. –Le señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Quién es la causa de tu locura?

Pansy apretó la mandíbula y rodo sus ojos con fastidio. Lo último que necesitaba era que su compañera se entrometiera.

-Nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cierto Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¿verdad?

La joven de ojos verdes se burló al escucharla y se acercó hacia ella arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera?

Millicent se unió a su burla y por el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a cotillear sobre sus compañeros, aunque Pansy no dejo de pensar en lo extraña que lucia Granger por la mañana.

 **~x~**

-¡Perderé el brazo! ¡Esa cosa me hizo daño!

-¡Tú lo insultaste! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?! –Respondió Hermione con ira.

Pansy oculto su sonrisa tras un gesto con su mano. Varios de sus compañeros inclusive parecieron petrificarse al escucharla hablar de esa manera, por fin la alumna perfecta parecía haber perdido la paciencia.

-¡Púdrete Granger! –Lloriqueo Malfoy sosteniendo su brazo.

Hermione apretó los puños e intento acercarse al rubio pero Ronald que parecía haber anticipado sus acciones, la detuvo con firmeza de sus hombros.

-Eres un imbécil. –Le dijo con enojo.

Una ola de murmullos y risas rompieron la tensión, Pansy observo a la chica con una sonrisa y sostuvo su contacto visual. Esta vez no lanzaría ningún comentario mordaz en defensa de Draco, si pudiera incluso le aplaudiría a la Gryffindor pero eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Hermione odiaba discutir con Ron y más aún distanciarse de Harry, creyó haber hecho lo correcto pero al parecer se equivocó. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba feliz con ella, y las cosas parecían estar en su contra los últimos días.

La noticia del juicio de Buckbeak, el pánico generado por Sirius Black y el cansancio a causa de su rutina académica poco a poco la consumía. Esa tarde prefirió repasar sus estudios en la orilla del Lago negro, el viento frio de Diciembre le resultaba agradable. Pero su tranquilidad no duro demasiado tiempo, la repentina aparición de Parkinson con su risa molesta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Si te congelas no será como estar petrificada.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

La Slytherin río mientras se sentaba en la raíz del árbol observando hacia el lago.

-No, pero con tu experiencia no puedes negármelo.

-Puedo y lo hare, Parkinson. –Contesto Hermione rodando sus ojos.- Si, estuve petrificada pero nunca he estado congelada, por lo que…

-Si tu quisieras yo podría brindarte esa experiencia. –Le sugirió ojiverde coquetamente.- O las que tú quisieras.

El libro que sostenía la Gryffindor por un momento se tambaleo entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Pansy continúo sonriendo con diversión al ver la reacción de la chica frente a ella. El doble sentido de su expresión había dado en el blanco.

-Tengo que irme. –Apresuro a decir la castaña poniéndose de pie sin mirarle.

-Claro, y ya sabes… mi oferta seguirá en pie.

Pansy se carcajeo al ver el paso apresurado de la Gryffindor, quien iba a pensar que ante sus provocaciones Hermione huiría despavorida.

-Lo vas a disfrutar, Granger. De mi te vas a acordar –Canturreo sin impórtale que alguien le pudiera escuchar.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias por haber entrado!**

 **El próximo miércoles estaré de vuelta con la continuación de:**

 **Freak the freak out** (Jade/Tori)

 **¡No se la pierdan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas taaardes! Bienvenidos a un capítulo más. Espero que les agrade, y muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado y comenzado a seguir esta historia =)**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 5**

La ira e indignación llegaron a su límite, por lo que sin previo aviso y gran rapidez su puño aterrizo contra el rostro de Draco. El chico se tambaleo hacia atrás con un grito de dolor y trato contener la sangre que empezaba a salir de su nariz.

-¡Tu, maldita sangre sucia! ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!

-¡Corre Malfoy, ve y llama a tu papá!

Harry observo a su amiga con sorpresa e incredulidad para después ver como Draco corría casi llorando. Hermione suspiro y empezó a masajear su mano adolorida, la adrenalina y molestia del momento la habían hecho perder la razón.

-Wow Hermione… si no hubiera estado aquí jamás podría creer lo que hiciste.

La castaña bajo su cabeza con vergüenza, aunque una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios.

-Él se lo merecía.

Harry la contemplo por unos instantes y ambos empezaron a reír al recordar los lloriqueos de Malfoy.

Unas horas después, Pansy escucho los pasos tranquilos de Hermione acercándose. Durante el día había estado conteniendo las ganas de buscarla y felicitarla, bueno quizá no exactamente lo último, pero si reconocer la valentía que durante los últimos días había estado demostrando.

Por un momento pensó las probabilidades de equivocarse y por accidente emboscar a alguien más, pero confiaba en sus instintos y más aún en la aburrida rutina predecible de la otra chica. Así que oculta tras uno de los muros, Pansy observo como Hermione paso frente a ella inmersa en un libro. La concentración pasmada en su rostro le dejo claro que iba absorta en lo que leía y que el vendaje en su mano derecha confirmaba sus acciones impulsivas.

\- Continuas sorprendiéndome cada vez más, Granger. –Exclamo Pansy, finalmente saliendo de su escondite.

La castaña dio un pequeño brinco que no pasó desapercibido para la Slytherin y detuvo sus pasos abruptamente.

\- Estabas acechándome...

\- No cariño –Afirmo la ojiverde con una sonrisa llena de diversión.- Por desgracia mi importante presencia se encontraba en otro lugar cuando sucedió, pero Draco…

\- Me refería ahora, Parkinson. –Espeto Hermione rodando sus ojos.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que parece esto?

La sonrisa en los labios de Pansy se amplió al notar la incomodidad de la otra chica, Hermione la observaba ya con evidente indignación y algo más que no sabía cómo catalogar.

-¿Acaso te preocupa que nos vean juntas?

-La verdad me da igual. –Contesto la castaña observando sobre su hombro.- Pero hoy ha sido un largo día y…

-Vale, lo entiendo. Estás cansada y bla bla bla. Conozco esa excusa, Granger.

-Bueno entonces si me disculpas debo irme.

Pansy apretó su mandíbula al ver como Hermione daba media vuelta para continuar con su camino, la chica simple y sencillamente la había mandado tan lejos como podía y ella no podía hacer nada, ¿o sí?

-¡Espera! –Dijo en voz alta, ignorando el eco que a lo largo del pasillo resonó.

Hermione exhalo con pesadez y rodo sus ojos antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Pansy.

\- ¿Qué más…?

-Su amigo el hipogrifo está en peligro.

-Vaya eres realmente inteligente, Parkinson. –Respondió la castaña con sarcasmo.

-Gracias Granger, viniendo de ti es un gran halago. Pero espero sepas que el padre de Draco está furioso y no lo dejara en paz con facilidad.

\- ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

Pansy frunció el ceño al escucharla y no pudo evitar sentir una ola de indignación invadiéndola. Por primera vez quería actuar sin malicia y lo que estaba obteniendo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Eres una tonta. –Exclamo la Slytherin empezando a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta. - Igual que tus amigos.

-Espera Parkinson, no quise…

La Slytherin ignoro la voz de Hermione y su eco hasta que se fueron desvaneciendo. La ira e injuria inundaban su mente, haciéndola sentir ridícula por haber actuado sin pensar.

-¡Estúpido hipogrifo, estúpida Gryffindor!

 **~x~**

Por primera vez, Hermione creyó las palabras de Pansy. Actuar por impulso y poner en riesgo su salud tarde o temprano podría pasarle factura, su estado físico y mental estaba más allá de su límite. Este día el cansancio le resultaba un poco insoportable.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? – Pregunto Ronald observándola con preocupación. La chica asintió sin levantar su cabeza, solo permaneció recostada sobre su banco sin abrir los ojos. – Te lo dije Harry, algo grave le sucede.

La Gryffindor exhalo con pesadez ignorando la voz de su compañero, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era perder su poca fuerza en argumentos tontos.

-Tal vez solo está cansada, Ron. Dejémosla tranquila.

-¿Cansada? ¿Tranquila? -Repitió el pelirrojo sin dejar de observarla.- Amigo, estamos hablando de Hermione. Ella…

-¡Oye comadreja! -Grito Pansy desde su lugar. - ¿Asustado de hacer los trabajos por ti mismo?

Una serie de risas y carcajadas inundaron la habitación mientras Hermione trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, a su lado Ron maldijo y con indignación no volvió hablar hasta que la clase finalizo. La multitud de estudiantes se dirigió hacia el gran comedor pero la castaña opto por ir directo al dormitorio, necesitaba descansar.

Pansy contemplo con atención al trio dorado de Hogwarts. Al parecer era la única capaz de ver – o imaginar- algo fuera de lo común, si bien, ella no era considerada tan inteligente como Hermione eso no significaba que fuera así.

Los chicos se alejaron entre risas y empujones hacia el exterior, ajenos a la mirada atenta de la Slytherin. Era extraño que Potter estuviera tan relajado a sabiendas que el asesino de sus padres estaba libre, sin olvidar la misteriosa desaparición de su amigo el hipogrifo. Pansy se permitió sonreír con un dejo de melancolía, sabía que jamás podría llegar a experimentar sus aventuras pero al menos podría ser un testigo lejano de sus vivencias.

El sonido de pasos acercándose provoco que retomara su postura indiferente y aburrida, el verano había llegado y con ello un hecho molestamente inevitable.

-Es hora de marcharnos. –Anuncio Draco entrelazando sus brazos.

La joven se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, la mirada del rubio analizo su rostro por unos segundos y le correspondió. Pansy evito tensarse al sentir su cercanía, el tacto brusco de Malfoy se intensifico conforme rodeaba su cintura y sin que ella pudiera oponerse dejo que sus labios se apropiaran de su boca.

-" _Esto tarde o temprano pasaría"_. – Pensó, sintiendo una lágrima de impotencia resbalar por su mejilla.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias por haber entrado!**

 **Acerté con… ¿Pansy y Draco? ¿Lo querías o imaginabas? … ¿Qué rumbo tomara la historia ahora? Hagamos sufrir a…no, espera… mejor sigamos descubriendo como fue que todo esto termino.**

 **Déjame saber qué piensas con un review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola bebés! Me disculpo por estos meses de ausencia. Les ofrezco esta continuación como ofrenda de paz n.n!**

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Léelos las veces que quieras, pequeña… Y no te me desanimes, espero que muy pronto pueda volver a actualizar semanalmente una de mis historias para que no se me pierdan tanto en ninguna.

OddM: Aww muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me encorazona que te encante la historia. Estoy tratando de hacer mi pequeña aportación para los seguidores de esta pareja y espero no decepcionarlos ;)

Hey123 & Haruka: Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me inspiran a continuar escribiendo.

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 6**

Hermione suspiro contemplando el paisaje parisino. La figura de la torre Eiffel a la distancia con cientos y cientos de personas rodeándola provoco una pequeña tensión. Sus padres caminaban frente a ella con emoción, señalando y observando todo con entusiasmo.

La castaña trato de sonreír e ignorar la incomodidad que la invadía, pero resultaba más difícil de lo que imagino. Las voces y mezclas de acentos, aunando los aromas de las personas que junto a ella transitaban, provoco que se detuviera abruptamente. Su madre la observo sobre su hombro con preocupación, pero la castaña hizo rápidamente un ademan hacia las bancas que a unos metros se encontraban.

— Estaré bien. No se preocupen. — Aseguro con una sonrisa.

— Vamos Jean, no tardaremos. — Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con un poco de diversión ante las travesuras de su padre y destapo la botella de agua que cargaba. A pesar de que el clima no estaba tan intenso como imaginaba, el calor le resultaba un poco molesto. Su mirada vago alrededor con curiosidad y sin poder evitarlo se detuvo en una peculiar pareja a unos metros.

Las sonrisas y toques coquetos eran evidentes, incluso desde donde estaba. La castaña trago saliva sintiéndose de pronto nerviosa y desvió su atención hacia el pavimento bajo sus zapatos. Con los latidos de su corazón acelerado y una curiosidad incontenible, Hermione volvió a alzar la mirada y con sorpresa observo a las dos mujeres besarse. La botella entre sus manos se deslizo mientras el calor en su rostro se incrementaba.

La joven se puso de pie con vergüenza y tomo su envase medio vacío luchando por no mirar hacia la pareja. Era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así y lo más impactante aun es que a nadie más parecía importarle. Hermione se reusaba a creer en los clichés y rumores, pero al parecer no era mentira que los franceses eran personas de mente abierta. Todavía con la vergüenza invadiendo su rostro y una torpeza repentinamente extraña, Hermione se puso de pie para intentar alcanzar a sus padres.

La imagen permaneció en su mente y se contuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto con ellos, si bien nunca habían hecho un comentario homofóbico, eso no le garantizaba que fueran a tener una buena reacción.

— Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? — Pregunto su padre observándola fijamente.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — Respondió automáticamente despertando aún más la preocupación de sus padres. — Quise decir… estoy bien. No sucede nada.

Su madre arqueo una ceja con intriga y la contemplo por unos momentos hasta que su esposo coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

— Está feliz de que muy pronto se reunirá con sus amigos, ¿verdad? — Dijo su padre con complicidad. Hermione asintió antes de tomar su vaso y dar un sorbo.

— Vale, lo entiendo.

La castaña le sonrió a su padre con agradecimiento y muy pronto decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel. Hermione debía acomodar sus cosas ya que al día siguiente se marcharía de vuelta a Londres.

— Siempre estaremos para ti, cariño. — Le susurro su madre antes de besar su sien.

— Gracias mamá.

Esa noche en medio de sueños y recuerdos, Hermione revivió el extraño momento que Pansy había protagonizado poco antes de despedirse de ella.

 _Merodear por el castillo era parte de su rutina algunos días, más aun cuando las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y los pendientes eran ya inexistentes. Hermione disfrutaba del silencio y del paisaje que el lago le ofrecía, por lo que solía recostarse contra su árbol favorito y leer hasta cansarse. Sin embargo, ese día en particular con el viento fresco y el canto de algunos pájaros, Hermione dormito._

 _El tiempo transcurrió sin que lo notara y la página de su libro se perdió entre tantas, la castaña despertó casi cuando el sol se ocultaba, la tonalidad del cielo no era del todo oscura pero la intensidad de los rayo era casi extinta. La joven froto sus ojos por unos instantes hasta que escucho el crujir de una rama cercana._

 _La delgada figura de Pansy recostada a un costado del mismo árbol le desconcertó, la chica no parecía haberla notado, por lo que Hermione opto por permanecer inmóvil._

— _Disfrutaste tu siesta, ¿no?_

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?_ — _Cuestiono, ignorando las palabras de la Slytherin._ — _No, espera… mejor dicho, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

— _No sabía que eras dueña del lugar, Granger._ — _Respondió Pansy con burla._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero, Parkinson. Empezare a creer que me sigues._

 _La ojiverde partió la rama entre sus manos al escucharla, y por primera vez desde que Hermione despertó, le dirigió una mirada llena de frivolidad._

— _Eso quisieras, Granger. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, supongo que algo parecido a eso podría ser la razón._

— _Si claro y se supone que yo debo creer que lo haces por una buena razón._ — _Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente._

— _Nunca dije eso._ — _Contesto la chica encogiéndose de hombros._ — _El estado más vulnerable del ser humano es cuando duerme, ¿no lo sabes?_

— _Sí, lo sé. Pero lo que no se es porque estás aquí._

 _El tono de voz insistente con cierta turbación provoco una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de la Slytherin._

— _Hogwarts es un lugar enorme, pero al mismo tiempo muy pequeño. Uno fácilmente puede terminar en compañía de alguien más._

— _¿Y de todos los arboles alrededor tuviste que elegir este?_ — _Señalo la castaña manteniendo el contacto visual._ — _¿Y de todas las compañías tenía que ser yo?_

— _Estabas profundamente dormida._ — _Espeto Pansy con burla._ — _Tanto que me resultaste una muy agradable compañía._

 _Hermione rodo sus ojos al escucharla y se recostó nuevamente en su lugar para contemplar los últimos rayos del sol desvanecerse._

— _¿Tan molesta me consideras?_ — _Le pregunto, tras analizar sus palabras._

— _¿Tan mala te parezco?_

~x~

— Pansy, Draco…Por aquí. — Grito Lucius alzando su mano.

Draco apretó la mano de Pansy y se acercó hasta su padre con una sonrisa.

— El ministro no debe tardar.

Pansy observo a su alrededor con incomodidad, tratando de ignorar los gritos eufóricos y descontrolados que inundaban el lugar. El Quidditch nunca le pareció el deporte más atractivo y dudaba ciertamente que pudiera cambiar su opinión al respecto.

Su familia junto a la de Draco se encontraba frente a ambos, el rubio parecía emocionado aunque intentara disimularlo. Minutos después de saludar al ministro y unirse a los demás, Draco se detuvo abruptamente frente a ella sin soltar su mano. Pansy quiso maldecirlo, pero permaneció desconcertada por su reacción.

— ¡Cielos Papá, nos tocó hasta arriba!

La voz Ronald resonó con claridad en sus oídos, por lo que Pansy inmediatamente se volvió en dirección hacia donde creía haberlo escuchado. Draco ya lo había detectado en las escaleras junto a ellos y parecía divertido al ver como su padre los humillaba. La joven sonrió con malicia fingida, aunque por dentro lo único que deseaba era alejarse de todos ellos, incluyendo su familia.

— Nosotros estaremos en el palco del Ministerio. — Presumió Draco arrastrándola tras de él.

Pansy rodo sus ojos con disimulo y se negó a hacer contacto visual con Hermione. La chica no había podido disimular su sorpresa y algo no supo catalogar, era obvio que había notado su mano entrelazada con la del rubio, así como su incomoda cercanía. Lejos de sentirse orgullosa, la extraña vergüenza que la embargo provoco que el resto de la noche se mantuviera lo más alejadamente posible de su novio.

Hermione observo a su alrededor con una emociones encontradas. Por una parte estaba muy emocionada y sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo la escena que anteriormente había visto le provoco una confusión y decepción. La chica suspiro mientras apretaba el barandal, su mirada se desvió hacia el donde estaba el palco del Ministerio, pero las figuras allí presentes lucían diminutas a causa de la distancia.

— Draco es un imbécil. — Exclamo Ginny a su lado.

La castaña asintió y medio sonrió intentando prestar atención al partido, aunque una gran parte de su felicidad había desaparecido.

 **~x~**

Después del terrible susto en la copa de Quidditch, Hermione y Harry regresaron a la madriguera con los Weasley. El mundo mágico estaba al borde de la locura con la invocación de la marca tenebrosa, una señal clara de que algunos seguidores de Voldemort aún estaban en libertad.

— Había seguridad, demasiada seguridad. — Afirmo Arthur en medio de la sala.

Molly los observo en silencio y rápidamente se puso de pie para mandarlos a dormir.

— Necesitan descansar. Vamos.

Hermione siguió a Ginny hasta su cuarto sin decir una palabra, la pelirroja parecía preocupada y al mismo tiempo curiosa por saber lo que pensaba.

— Afortunadamente nadie resulto herido. — Dijo tratando de acabar con el silencio.

— Si. — Acordó la castaña recostándose en su cama.

La luz de la habitación se desvaneció y Ginny no pudo evitar observar con más descaro a su compañera.

—¿Estas bien, 'Mione?

Esa pregunta desato cientos de pensamientos en la mente de la chica; _¿se sentía bien?_ _¿Lo superaría? ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que le afectara? ¿Debía importarle? … ¿En qué momento había permito que Pansy se adueñara de sus pensamientos?_

La joven exhalo con pesadez ignorando la sensación de estar siendo observada. En su lugar se concentró en mirar el techo de aquella habitación.

— No lo sé, Gin. — Contesto en voz baja con honestidad. —...Creo que solo necesito tiempo para superarlo.

— Igual yo, por ahora trata de relajarte y no pensar en eso. Estamos a salvo,

Hermione asintió y cerró sus ojos, sin atreverse a contradecir lo equivocada que su amiga estaba. Ella no se refería al ataque, sino a ese extraño sentimiento que sintió al darse cuenta de que Pansy y Draco finalmente estaban juntos.

El abordaje transcurrió como de costumbre, Molly regaño y sentencio a cada uno de sus hijos, incluyéndola también. Hermione se había limitado a sonreír, a sabiendas que solo lo había hecho para que Ronald escuchara, ella no lo necesitaba.

Su mirada vago a través del pasillo intentando distinguir un cubículo pero le fue imposible detectar uno. La chica empezó a caminar, sosteniendo el profeta con firmeza entre sus manos. Harry y Ron se habían quedado atrás prometiendo que la buscarían, una indirecta para que ella fuera quien apartara el lugar.

Casi al final del pasillo se encontró un cubículo vacío, o bueno al menos eso parecía de no ser por el bolsillo de cuero negro en uno de los asientos. Hermione lo contemplo tratando de reconocer a quien pertenecía, pero su tiempo agoto en cuanto percibió un aroma dulce.

— ¿Estás aquí por mi oferta? — Le susurro una voz coqueta.

La Gryffindor se estremeció involuntariamente y lucho contra sí misma para no mirar a Pansy.

— Pensé que estaba vacío. — Contesto ignorando el roce de las manos de Parkinson en su espalda.

— Lo estaba, pero ya que estas aquí podríamos….

— Entiendo. Buscaremos otro sitio. — Interrumpió Hermione alejándose en dirección contraria a la chica.

Pansy permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta observando como la castaña se alejaba. En otra situación le parecería totalmente normal sus palabras, pero su actitud era diferente; más fría e indiferente.

La chica exhalo tratando de recuperar su compostura, Draco llegaría en cualquier momento y necesitaba al menos fingir alegría por verle.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Hermione camino junto a sus compañeros, la sensación de estar siendo vigilada la inquietaba desde que había bajado del vagón. Sin embargo, opto por no prestarle atención.

— ¿Dormitorio o comedor? — Pregunto Harry observando el hall del castillo.

— Comedor. — Respondieron en unísono sus amigos.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír e intercambiar una mirada divertida con Ronald, en esos momentos se sentía como el chico. Ansiosa por comida. Pero desafortunadamente para el trio la tranquilidad y diversión no duro demasiado, Draco se acercaba por el pasillo en compañía de su sequito y con orgullo sosteniendo la mano de su chica.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Al parecer lograron salirse con la suya, ¿no es así Potter?

— No sé de qué estás hablando, Malfoy. — Respondió Harry observándolo. — ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre?

El rubio se tensó al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre la mano de Pansy. La chica retrocedió, tratando de mantener disimuladamente una distancia que para Hermione no paso por alto. Su mirada desconcertada se encontró por un instante con los ojos verdes de la Slytherin, y estos solamente atinaron a evitarla con rapidez. Los amigos de Draco inmediatamente trataron de rodearlos mientras que Pansy solo deseaba alejarse de ahí, no tenía ganas de molestar ni meterse con nadie. Y así fue, cuando Harry blasfemo contra su novio ella permaneció en silencio, incluso no pareció inmutarse cuando las varitas se apuntaron.

El rubio estaba que echaba humo, y cuando se alejó, por un momento Parkinson medito tomar una dirección diferente. Su apetito al igual que días anteriores no estaba presente.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a consolar a tu novio? — Le pregunto, colocándose a su lado sin mirarla.

— ¿Celosa? — Replico la Slytherin sin pensar.

Hermione frunció el ceño con disgusto y sacudió su cabeza negativamente, la incomodidad del momento se transformó con rapidez en uno más tenso.

— Que estupideces dices, Parkinson. Tú y Draco son tal para cual.

— ¿Eso crees? — Inquirió la chica, volviéndose hacia ella sin dejar de apretar sus manos. — ¿Me tomas por una imbécil?

— ¿Estas reconociendo que tu novio lo es?

La burla y diversión se filtraba en la voz de la castaña descaradamente, ignorando la mirada fulminante que Pansy le dedicaba.

¿De dónde había venido esa repentina valentía? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que Parkinson y Draco hicieran?

— ¿Quién rayos eres y que hiciste con la aburrida de Granger? — Cuestiono la Slytherin dándose por vencida.

— Está justo frente a ti.

Las miradas de ambas finalmente se encontraron e inevitablemente una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios de cada una. Para fortuna de las jóvenes la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ya en el comedor, por lo que el momento que acababan de compartir era exclusivamente suyo, sin ojos curiosos y molestos murmullos.

— No tientes tu suerte, Granger. — Le aconsejo Pansy, fingiendo quitar una basura de su hombro. Hermione no se inmuto ante el roce, permitiéndose contemplar de cerca las facciones de la ojiverde. — No todos los días pasare por alto tu descaro, ¿entiendes?

Con una risa medio nerviosa la Gryffindor retrocedió y observo hacia el final del pasillo.

— Tengo que irme, o podrían…

— Ya, ve y en unos minutos entrare yo. — Interrumpió, a sabiendas lo que intentaba decir la morena.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione tomo asiento entre sus amigos e ignoro los cuestionamientos curiosos de Ronald. Su plática con Ginny la distrajo lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de la figura que acababa de entrar y que por un momento la observo. Pansy apretó la mandíbula con decepción, negándose a permitir que su postura de seguridad se tambaleara por culpa de ella. Draco pareció tranquilizarse en cuanto la vio acercarse y empujo a Goyle para que le cediera su lugar.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Pansy le sonrió, dispuesta a iniciar para lo que se había preparado durante todo el verano. Sus manos se colocaron en ambas mejillas de Draco y lo atrajo hacia ella ignorando las miradas. Al separarse, ella se negó a mirar hacia el frente y fingir que el rubio a su lado era lo más importante del lugar, aunque lo único que podía pensar era el momento que había compartido con Hermione minutos atrás.

 **~x~**

 **Gracias por haber entrado.**

 **Me encantaría saber tu opinión :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Aloha mis stitches! El fin de semana pasado note que ¡ESTOY EN LA LISTA DE FAVORITOS DE 200 USUARIOS! ¡Así que muchas gracias a ti, si eres una de estas personitas! Todo lo que escribo es para y por ustedes 3**

 **¡Los amou! No olviden comentar que les pareció esta continuación.**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 7**

— _Desde el primer día que te conocí, te has empeñado en actuar tan..._

— _¿Cruel y arrogante?_ — _Interrumpió la ojiverde pensativamente._ — _Si, supongo que sí._

— _¿Supones?_ — _Cuestiono Hermione con una risa amarga._ — _Lo has hecho, no solo conmigo y mis amigos. Pero creo que no puedo culparte._

 _El ceño de Pansy se contrajo inmediatamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _Exigió observándola._ — _...por favor, no me salgas con la tontería de Slytherin. Eres más inteligente para eso._

— _Lo tomare como un cumplido._ — _Acordó la chica con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar retorcer sus manos con ansiedad._

 _¿Cómo podría decirle a Pansy lo que pensaba sin ofenderla? ¿Sin arruinar ese momento?_

 _La reputación y fama de la familia Parkinson era conocida en el mundo mágico. Su poder e influencia los posicionaba dentro de las familias más poderosas... pero al mismo tiempo peligrosas. Los rumores en torno a Markus Parkinson iban desde una lealtad indudable hacia Voldemort hasta una obsesión por la pureza de su linaje. Muchas personas lo describían como un hombre arrogante y cruel, ambicioso por obtener todo lo que desea sin importar a que costa._

 _Hermione medito sus palabras por varios minutos hasta que sintió un ligero empujón en su hombro. Había sido rápido pero firme, sin causar dolor alguno. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chica que impacientemente esperaba junto a ella._

— _¿Me dirás que fue lo que quisiste decir?_

— _La gente habla, Pansy. Dice demasiadas cosas que no pueden ser ciertas, y si lo son, yo no soy quien para juzgar. He aprendido a lidiar contigo y tu extraña manía de insultarme y acosarme. Quizá al principio dolía, pero ahora..._

— _...te parece raro estar así, ¿no?_ — _Interrumpió una vez más con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa._

— _¿Puedes culparme?_

 _La ojiverde se limitó a observarla en silencio por varios instantes, antes de retomar su lugar contra el árbol. La oscuridad de la noche cada vez más se apropiaba del cielo brindándoles un espectáculo singular._

— _Algunas cosas están destinas a suceder, mientras que otras así deben ser._

Tensión, molestia e impotencia; eran solo algunos de los sentimientos que creyó experimentar en un segundo. Dudo por un instante que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero al contemplar la escena una vez más, Hermione volvió a sentir un extraño sentimiento invadiendo su interior.

La sensación desconocida provoco que apretara la mandíbula con fuerza mientras la arruga en su ceño se profundizaba. Las voces a su alrededor desaparecieron tan pronto como cerro sus ojos. No podía permitir que sus emociones la dominaran, no frente a todos los demás... definitivamente no frente ella.

— ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! — Exclamo Ronald en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de algunos.

La castaña abrió sus ojos y le fulmino con la mirada, ¿Por qué insistía tanto en llamar su atención?

— ¿Si Ronald?

— ¿Escuchaste lo que Dumbledore dijo?

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera responder, las puertas del comedor se abrieron en par y dos filas de estudiantes masculinos se abrieron paso hacia el director. Hermione ignoro la sensación intensa de estar siendo observada, fingiendo interés en la presentación de aquellos estudiantes.

El grito emocionado de Ronald se unió a unos cuantos más cuando la figura de Viktor Krum quedo expuesta ante todos.

— ¡Mira Ron, es tu novio! — Grito Ginny con diversión.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus aplausos y se volvió hacia su hermana fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate Ginny!

Hermione no pudo evitar reír junto a la pelirroja al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del chico, que molesto habia vuelto a tomar su asiento. La castaña continúo observando las figuras al frente con curiosidad hasta que el sonido de tacones y suspiros resonó por todo el lugar.

El silencio se apropió del comedor conforme la entrada de Beauxbatons se desarrollaba, las miradas perplejas y enamoradizas de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar. Las jóvenes vestidas de uniforme azul más que robar la atención, se apropiaron de uno que otro corazón. Hermione desvió su mirada tan pronto como un par de ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos y avergonzada por su descuido, frunció el ceño recriminándose mentalmente el haber admirado tanto la belleza de esa desconocida.

A su lado, Ginevra se quejó de los rostros estupefactos y ridículos sin imaginar que segundos atrás ella se encontraba con uno similar.

— ¡Que imbéciles!

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojizas, y por un momento al alzar su vista, no pudo evitar ver el rostro enfurecido de Pansy. Al parecer Draco no había sido la excepción. Ante ese pensamiento, la Gryffindor sonrió, pero no por demasiado tiempo ya que la ojiverde pareció haber sentido el peso de su mirada y ahora la observaba casi temblando de ira.

Desconcertada y curiosa por la reacción de la otra chica, Hermione sostuvo el contacto visual lo más que pudo hasta que una voz suave a sus espaldas atrajo su atención. La voz de Ginny se había detenido abruptamente junto a la de los demás mientras que solo el incoherente balbuceo de Ron era lo único que se podía escuchar.

La pelirroja a su lado le dio un codazo en sus costillas, provocando jadeara adolorida, Hermione entonces comprendió lo que sucedía. Observando sobre su hombro noto a la rubia que pacientemente esperaba respuesta alguna, confundida y sin saber que hacer su mirada se desvió hacia el rostro de Harry. El chico discretamente señalo la sopera con la Bullabesa frente a ella.

— Si claro, aquí tienes. — Atino a decir, extendiendo el recipiente con torpeza.

La chica le agradeció permitiendo que sus manos se rozaran por un segundo y se marchó, pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

— ¡Me sonrió! ¡Ella me sonrió! — Canturreo Ron una vez que la chica regreso a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Hermione rodo sus ojos al escucharlo mientras que Ginny se burlaba una vez más de él.

— Ella ni siquiera te noto, Ron. Supéralo.

 **~x~**

La risa molesta de Millicent martillo en sus oídos con intensidad.

— No sé porque te molestas por esa estupidez. Por mucho que _Draco_ te amé a veces su mirada lo traicionara.

Pansy rodo sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de su compañera. Ella no estaba molesta, le daba igual lo que el rubio hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero esa chica estúpida no era la gran cosa como todo el mundo decía. Estaba harta y frustrada de escuchar a todos hablar sobre ella.

—...Además la rubiecilla no está para nada fea.

—Vaya, al parecer tú también la amas. — Replico la ojiverde, cruzando sus brazos mientras una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en sus labios. — ...¿Cuándo la invitaras a tu cama?

— ¡Jodete Parkinson! — Exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. — Estas ardida porque tu noviecito ya vio carne más buena.

La tensión en el ambiente no se hizo esperar mientras Daphne rápidamente se interponía entre ambas.

— Chicas, es la primera noche y no...

— ¡Hasta Granger estaba babeando por ella! — Exclamo Millicent con arrogancia, a sabiendas de la fibra sensible que había tocado con sus palabras.

Los ojos verdes de Pansy se oscurecieron mientras descruzaba sus brazos y se acercaba. Buldstrode era una estúpida si pensaba que iba a caer en la trampa, aunque no pasaría por alto sus intenciones.

¿Qué sabía o había visto como para querer utilizarlo en su contra?

— Y al parecer no fue la única, ¿verdad Millicent? — Contradijo cínicamente con una sonrisa. — ¿Es así como te gustan? ¿Rubias y delgadas?... ¿Daphne también te gusta?

— ¡Ya basta! — Intervino Grengrass observándolas con enojo. — Pansy no digas estupideces, y tu Millicent, deja de entrometerte donde no debes. Nunca has tenido una relación como para juzgar o creerte con el derecho de opinar sobre eso, ¿entiendes?

Ambas Slytherin permanecieron observándose fijamente hasta que Bulstrode dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación. Pansy exhalo por lo debajo con alivio, tratando de ignorar la mirada interrogante de su compañera. En esos momentos lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones e inventar una mentira.

— Pansy, lo que Millicent dijo...

— Está bien, Daph. — Interrumpió, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa falsa. — No tiene idea de lo que dice.

— ¿De verdad crees que así sea?

La respuesta de la rubia la dejo sin habla mientras disimulaba la sensación de paranoia que empezaba a invadirla. Tenía que averiguar lo que Buldstrode sabia y hacer que se callara, antes de cometiera alguna estupidez para arruinarla.

— Hablare con ella más tarde. — Aseguro, antes de sonreír con falsedad. —Ahora, ¿tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente sobre cierto chico, no?

 **~x~**

La llegada de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang despertó la curiosidad de toda comunidad estudiantil, así como también la inquietud y emoción por el torneo que ese año se celebraría. Hermione no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos al escuchar la diatraba de Ron acerca de Viktor Krum, últimamente era lo único que decía pero ni Harry o ella se atrevían a decir algo respecto por temor a ofenderlo.

— Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, los veré en la cena. — Dijo, reuniendo sus cosas para marcharse lo más rápido posible.

Una vez dentro del lugar, Hermione se dirigió a su mesa habitual. Extrañamente la cantidad de estudiantes, a comparación de otros días, le resultaba más notoria. La señora Pince por el contrario, no parecía muy feliz de tenerlos en su santuario, su mirada se paseaba alrededor en estado de alerta. La castaña no pudo evitar reír en voz baja ante su pensamiento y se dispuso a buscar el libro que necesitaba.

—...Te lo advierto, Millicent. No agotes la poca paciencia que te tengo.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — Inquirió la chica con voz enojada. — Me estas amenazando porque sabes que si hablo tu teatro se viene abajo, ¿no?

Hermione retrocedió por inercia tan pronto como un golpe seco resonó en sus oídos.

— Vete al carajo, Buldstrode. Puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno si se me da la gana, y bien sabes que no hay duda de eso. Así que considera tus actos y palabras.

La Gryffindor permaneció inmóvil y en silencio mientras escuchaba incómodamente la discusión entre las dos Slytherin. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el tono hosco que adquiría la voz de Pansy cuando algo la enojaba, y a juzgar por el de ese momento, la chica estaba más que enfurecida.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Millicent exhalo con pesar y se liberó del agarre doloroso de Pansy. Más allá de la rivalidad, una parte de ella apreciaba a la bruja, aunque quizá nunca se lo dijera. Podría reconocer que su comentario frente a Daphne además de incomodo estuvo fuera de lugar, la inseguridad que sintió había sacado lo peor de ella haciéndola arremeter contra su compañera, aunque Pansy no fuese del todo inocente.

— Puedes quedarte tranquila, Parkinson. No diré nada sobre tu asunto con Granger.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en par al escucharlas, y aunque su mente gritaba que se alejara lo más rápido de ahí, sus pies permanecieron estancados en ese lugar.

— Yo no tengo ningún asunto con la sangre sucia, Millicent. — Exclamo Pansy con disgusto. — Tu sola insinuación me provoca asco.

— Pensé que no te importaba el libertinaje en las relaciones.

— No me importa, a menos que sea a mí a quien relacionen con personas como ella. — Concluyo Pansy con desprecio.

Buldstrode no pudo evitar reír al escucharla mientras que el sonido de un libro caer se escuchaba al otro lado pasillo.

Esforzándose por no derramar las lágrimas, Hermione se apresuró a regresar a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas. Después de lo que acababa de oír su ánimo había desaparecido, así como las ganas de permanecer en ese lugar. Sin embargo, su salida fue interrumpida cuando una figura se posiciono frente a ella. El joven la observo fijamente en silencio por unos segundos, casi cuestionándole silenciosamente el porqué de su tristeza, pero la Gryffindor solo atino a desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

— Her-mi-oh-nee

— Lo siento, Viktor. Tengo que irme. — Respondió, alejándose apresuradamente.

 **~x~**

Tres días más tarde, Hermione caminaba por los alrededores del castillo en compañía de su amiga pelirroja. Desde que había escuchado la conversación de las Slytherin en la biblioteca, había evitado tener algún tipo de contacto con la ojiverde.

Si sus miradas se encontraban por accidente, ella la desviaba segundos después con indiferencia. Si Parkinson la insultaba o llamaba, la castaña le ignoraba. Procuraba estar siempre acompañada o no transitar por lugares solitarios, porque Pansy trataría de acorralarla como acostumbraba.

— _¿Entonces no me dirás nada? ¿Ni siquiera me miraras?_ — _Cuestiono la chica enojada, interponiéndose en su camino una vez más._ — _¡Ah claro, pero si yo fuera esa francesa hasta te sacarías la comida de la boca, ¿no?!_

 _Si la Gryffindor no estuviera aun dolida por la conversación, posiblemente se habría burlado al escucharla. Fleur Delacour podría ser una chica atractiva pero su actitud y comentarios contra Hogwarts la hicieron caer de su gracia._

— _¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! No sé ni siquiera por me molesto en intentar hablar contigo, creí que..._ — _La voz de Pansy se desvaneció, casi al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus manos con frustración._ — _Olvídalo, también debo irme._

Y a pesar de su renuencia por brindarle algún tipo de reconocimiento, Hermione continuo recibiendo visitas o interrupciones de la Slyhterin, que contrario a lo que afirmaba, parecía incapaz de alejarse de ella.

— _Lo entiendo, ¿sí?_ — _Afirmo dejando caer sus manos en señal de rendición._ — _Cometo tantas estupideces durante el día que no sé cuál de ellas te ofendió, pero lo lamento. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo siento. Quizá me disguste tu arrogancia a la hora de responderle a los profesores correctamente, o no pueda tolerar como el idiota de Ron se comporta contigo a veces, pero ese imbécil de verdad me desespera y... ¡Vale! Me desvié por un momento, pero lo quiero decir, es que... no importa lo que quieras, Granger. Algún día sabré por qué estas comportándote así y pude que tal vez te petrifique si la razón resulta ser absurda, porque no tienes el derecho de tratarme así._

— _"Pero, ¿tú a mi si?"_ — _Pensó Hermione tan pronto como Pansy termino con sus reproches._

 _La joven no se inmuto ante sus palabras, sus labios permanecieron cerrados mientas la máscara de indiferencia se apropiaba de su cara. Pansy la contemplaba ya con impotencia, desesperación y tristeza; sin saber que más hacer para que reaccionara._

— _Por favor dime algo._ — _Le suplico en voz baja._

 _Hermione desvió su mirada al notar la humedad en los ojos verdes, no dejaría que la manipulación de Parkinson la envolviera con facilidad. La castaña exhalo con pesadez y sacudió su cabeza negativamente, aun no era el momento._

— _¡Hermione!_ — _Llamo Pansy tras ella, pero la chica continuo alejándose._

Ginny se recostó sobre una de las rocas e invito a su amiga para que hiciera mismo pero la castaña se negó, limitándose a tomar asiento junto a ella con la mirada perdida.

Un gran tema de conversación aconteció en la mente de la pelirroja que juguetonamente empujo a Hermione.

— Que poco les duro la fama a Pansy y Draco, la gente dejo de hablar sobre su relación tan pronto como Krum y Delacour llegaron.

La castaña se tensó pero escucho atentamente las burlas de su acompañante.

— ¡Ew! No entiendo como Parkinson puede besar a Draco. — El disgusto evidente en el tono de Ginny provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Hermione. — Es asqueroso.

— Gin, tu también harás eso en algún momento. — Replico con burla rodando sus ojos.

— Nunca, o mejor dicho, jamás con alguien tan repulsivo como Malfoy.

La risa de Hermione broto en medio de aquel jardín, la pelirroja no tardo en unirse a ella hasta que lentamente la diversión fue cesando. Ginny enderezo su cuerpo y recargo su cabeza contra el hombro de la castaña.

— Nuestro primer beso será especial y con la persona indicada. — Musito Ginevra entrelazando sus manos, ignorando la rigidez que había invadido el cuerpo de su amiga. — ¿No lo crees, 'mione?

— Si Gin... debe ser así. — Coincidió en voz baja, casi inaudible. Mientras las lágrimas luchaban por deslizarse a través de sus mejillas. La pelirroja se acurruco aún más contra su cuerpo sin imaginar que ese gesto tan pequeño y especial se lo había entregado ya a la persona equivocada.

— _Entonces, ¿insinúas que es una casualidad haber terminado aquí?_ — _Cuestiono la Gryffindor con burla._

 _Pansy se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia._

— _Puedo estar donde quiera, cuando yo quiera._

— _...Siempre y cuando no molestes a alguien más, Parkinson. Lo cual no es este caso._ — _Agrego Hermione con su ceño arrugado._ — _Si no te conociera diría que anhelas desesperadamente mi atención y compañía._

 _Divertida por sus propias palabras, la joven soltó una risa que casi la llevo al borde de las lágrimas. Pansy se movió incómodamente a su lado, extrañamente negándose a decir palabra alguna._

— _¿Ya es suficiente, no?_ — _Dijo con irritación después de unos minutos._

— _Lo siento, es solo que... Es una tontería._ — _Afirmo Hermione limpiando sus ojos._ — _Siempre me has odiado._

 _La ojiverde rodo sus ojos al escucharla y se arrastró hasta quedar frente a ella._

— _Creo que nunca voy a comprender por qué insisten en llamarte la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts si eres toda una..._ — _La voz de Pansy se desvaneció mientras analizaba seriamente el rostro de la morena._

— _¿Una que, Parkinson? Anda, ¡Dilo!_ — _Reto Hermione con enojo._

 _El contacto visual entre ambas brujas se prologo por varios minutos en silencio hasta que Pansy suspiro desviando su mirada hacia alrededor._

— _Despistada, distraída... una ciega que no se da cuenta de lo que está realmente sucediendo._

— _¿Disculpa? Como puedes decir eso si..._

 _Y entonces ocurrió, sin previo aviso o señal anticipada, las acciones de Pansy además de inesperadas siempre podían estar camuflajeadas de algo más. Pero en ese momento a ella no le había importado, sino que las había llegado a disfrutar de manera entorpecida. Sus manos inconscientemente se aferraron a la delgada cintura de la chica, mientras que sus labios disfrutaban de conocerse._

 _La racionalidad al igual que sus diferencias desaparecieron en ese instante, Hermione sintió la calidez de su cuerpo fusionarse con la de Pansy. A pesar de separarse por la falta de aire, el cuerpo de la Slytherin permaneció ahorcadas sobre sus piernas. Ninguna se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, ninguna cuestiono las acciones de la otra, solo disfrutaron del momento mientras la oscuridad se apropiaba por completo del cielo._

 **~x~**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Me encantaría saber tu opinión :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? … Me disculpo por la falta de actualizaciones, atravesé por una situación algo complicada por lo que la inspiración para continuar se ausento. Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto, pero bueno disfruten este capitulo ñ.ñ**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 8**

El dolor de cabeza empezaba a consumirla. Hermione cerró el libro entre sus manos y recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, sus ojos permanecieron fijos durante varios instantes en el techo de la sala común hasta que la voz de Harry atrajo su atención.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, 'Mione?

La chica parpadeo un par de veces antes de enderezar su postura con una sonrisa.

— Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta, Harry. — Le contesto con un poco de ironía en su voz. — Pero sí, estoy bien.

— Si tu insistes no voy a contradecirte.

Ambos Gryffindors rieron en voz baja pero lentamente el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar.

— Siento mucho lo que está ocurriendo con Ronald. — Exclamo Hermione en voz baja con cierto pesar. — A pesar de los años que hemos sido amigos, creo que nunca nos acostumbraremos a sus arrebatos, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió y la sonrisa que anteriormente compartía con ella se tornó un poco nostálgica.

— No debería estar sorprendido o dolido, sé que Ron comprenderá pero ahora más que nunca necesito de ustedes. — Concluyo el chico observando a Hermione.

La joven lentamente extendió su mano hacia él y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella. Sus manos se entrelazaron con firmeza mientras la calma para ellos con lentitud llegaba.

— Estamos contigo, Harry, siempre estaremos contigo.

El mago de anteojos paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y se aferró a su compañera por unos instantes. Hermione correspondió al abrazo con la misma necesidad y permanecieron así, sin darse cuenta que un nuevo día estaba por acontecer.

Varias horas después, Hermione frunció el ceño tan pronto como el sonido de voces logro interrumpir sus sueños. Por inercia una de sus manos froto su cuello adolorido mientras buscaba recuperar su compostura, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de asimilar la curiosidad e intriga reflejados en el rostro de varios compañeros suyos. La joven pensó en maldecirlos para ahuyentarlos, pero se limitó a gruñir con molestia.

— ¡Por merlín Hermione! No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida aquí. — Exclamo Ginevra, fulminando con la mirada a los espectadores.

La castaña decidió permanecer en silencio, no sabía en qué momento Harry se había marchado o porque no la despertó, pero supuso que no quería causar algún tipo de alboroto o chisme, suficientes había tenido ya la pasada noche.

— Lo siento, será la última vez.

— No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. — Le señalo Ginny con diversión. — Mejor date una ducha mientras yo voy a apartar nuestros lugares en el comedor, ¿sí?

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie con lentitud. El cansancio y dolor en todo su cuerpo iba acabarla, resignada al largo día que le esperaba la chica se apresuró al baño para asearse. Veinte minutos más tarde, conforme se acercaba al gran comedor sus ojos analizaron el panorama con desconfianza.

"¡Potter apesta!"

"¡Potter es un tramposo!"

Los gritos, burlas y murmullos eran imposibles de ignorar, Hermione apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos. La molestia era ya evidente en su cara y Ginny parecía también a punto de explotar.

— Eres un estúpido, Seamus. — Le escucho decir.

— Gin, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Harry?

La pelirroja aparto la mirada de su hermano y observo fijamente a su amiga.

— Se marchó y no pude detenerle.

Hermione frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa del rubio, pero ni él y sus amigo habían llegado, a excepción de Pansy y otras chicas que se reían escandalosamente.

— Son unos imbéciles. — Murmuro en voz baja, fulminando con la mirada a la ojiverde que en ese momento volteo a verla. La sonrisa en su rostro se remarcó con más gracia provocando que el estómago de Hermione se revolviera con una desagradable sensación. — ¿podrías servir un plato para Harry? Creo saber a donde fue.

La pelirroja apresuro a reunir la comida y le extendió el plato a Hermione con preocupación.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— No tengo apetito, Gin. Te veré después.

Sin intentar detenerla o cuestionarla, Ginny observo como su amiga se marchaba con paso firme hacia el exterior del comedor.

Hermione apresuro el paso mientras ignoraba la molesta sensación de estar siendo acechada. A diferencia de otras ocasiones los tacones de Pansy no alertaban su presencia, sino que su perfume cada vez más se volvía perceptible.

— ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome? — Exclamo con evidente frustración en su voz. — ¿Acaso no…?

Las palabras de la castaña se desvanecieron tan pronto como sintió unas manos apoderarse de sus hombros por detrás. Sorprendida por el acto y tacto, el plato entre las manos de Hermione cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

— Se lo que estás haciendo y no puedes involucrarte, ¿entiendes? — Exigió Pansy, deslizándose frente a ella sin apartar sus manos.

— ¿Disculpa? — Replico la castaña intentando zafarse de su agarre pero fracaso. — ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Parkinson?

La Slytherin apretó la mandíbula por varios instantes mientras sus ojos verdes la contemplaban fijamente con dureza.

— A mi nada, cariño. En cambio a ti, espero que por primera vez permitas que el inútil de tu amigo se cuide por sí mismo.

— Parkinson, ¿de qué…?

— ¡Joder Granger! Para ser la más inteligente de Hogwarts, a veces resultas un poco lenta para entender las cosas.

Hermione se apodero de las muñecas de la ojiverde y con fuerza logro apartar sus manos. La desesperación en la mirada de Pansy era evidente, pero había algo más que no podía catalogar. Una parte de ella quería ignorarla, como lo había estado haciendo, pero su curiosidad y preocupación a veces lograban sacar lo peor de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que están tramando? — Inquirió ejerciendo un poco de presión en las muñecas de la chica. — ¿Por qué debería mantenerme alejada de él? ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Pansy?

— Hermione, estas lastimándome. — Susurro Pansy bajando la mirada.

— Para ser la chica indiferente y arrogante que presumes ser, a veces pareces interesada por mí. — Exclamo soltando sus manos con brusquedad. — Mantente alejada de mis amigos, no te involucres en nuestros asuntos.

— Eres una…

— ¿Hermione? — La voz de Harry a unos metros, provoco que las chicas se apartaran de inmediato y se volvieran a encarar al joven.

Pansy frunció el ceño y le fulmino con la mirada, tratando de transmitirle todo el resentimiento que sentía por él en esos momentos. En cambio Hermione, parecía un poco sorprendida y avergonzada de haber sido descubierta en compañía de la otra chica. Rogaba a merlín y a la magia más poderosa porque el chico no interpretara mal las cosas.

— Parkinson…

— Ya llego tu sabueso, Granger. — Le interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa irónica.

Harry se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras su compañera parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¡No lo llames así, Pan…Parkinson! — Titubeo la Gryffindor convirtiendo la sonrisa de la otra chica en una real.

Con paso apresurado y sin mirarla de nuevo, Hermione se alejó en dirección a su amigo tomándolo del antebrazo. La ojiverde los vio alejarse mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía y se convertía en un ceño arrugado.

 **~x~**

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? — Cuestiono la castaña con incomodidad.

Harry inhalo profundamente antes de inclinarse para tomar una piedra. Hermione sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, al mismo tiempo que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Harry no era como Ron, su empatía y comprensión los diferenciaba por mucho. Mientras uno podía ofenderse por la más mínima estupidez, el otro era capaz ponerse en su lugar con más facilidad. Pero ante una situación así, ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Sería la misma? ¿La trataría igual si supiera?

— …por eso me preocupas.

Hermione parpadeo con rapidez tratando de hilar lo que su amigo había dicho.

— Yo... yo… yo…

— No escuchaste lo dije. — Afirmo el chico con burla. — Si, definitivamente algo te sucede.

— ¡Si! ¿Sí?...Espera, lo siento, creo que me distraje.

— Lo sé, 'Mione. — Contesto Harry lanzando la piedra. — Agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, sé que no es sencillo lidiar con Parkinson y además lo que esta sucediéndome. Pero gracias por seguir aquí.

— Harry…

— Cada día me pregunto sobre lo que puede acontecer, ¿será algo fantástico? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Peligroso?... No lo sé, pero tu apoyo significa mucho para mí y espero que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo. Nada ni nadie cambiara eso,… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Contrario a lo que Hermione esperaba o había imagino sentir, las palabras de su amigo provocaron un sentimiento opresivo en su pecho. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo mientras la sensación de humedad se intensificaba cada vez más.

¿Vergüenza? ¿Decepción? …No sabía con exactitud lo que sentía, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que no quería continuar así.

— Hadrid hablo conmigo anoche. — Confeso Harry, observándola por un breve instante. — En realidad me mostro a lo que me enfrentare.

Hermione alzo su mirada con temor y preocupación, no era el momento de sentirse mal. Harry la necesitaba más fuerte y concentrada que nunca. El miedo de saber lo que sucedería en la primera tarea evito que pudiera preguntar, pero el joven necesitaba decirlo, desahogarse con alguien.

— Dragones. Nos enfrentaremos a dragones.

~x~

Pansy aparto la mirada de la pareja a unos metros luchando contra el impulso de maldecirlos. O al menos separarlos. Ya era conocido por todo Hogwarts que el trio dorado al parecer, por el momento, se encontraba separado. Como era de esperar el tonto pelirrojo era incapaz de comprender la mala jugada que a Harry le habían hecho, mientras que Hermione parecía más unida a él que nunca.

La ojiverde resoplo con fastidio ante su pensamiento, atrayendo sin querer la mirada de las chicas que las rodeaban.

— He oído un rumor acerca de esos dos. — Menciono Rose con un dejo de asco en su voz.

— Igual yo, creo que Granger y Potter son…

— ¿Desde cuándo la sangre sucia y el estúpido de Potter son importantes de temas de conversación? —Interrumpió Pansy con disgusto.

Las chicas se observaron entre si desconcertadas ante el arrebato inesperado de la Slytherin.

— Importantes no, pero por el momento son el tema principal de conversación. — Respondió Daphne mirándola con curiosidad. — Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes.

Pansy rodo sus ojos y fingió indiferencia ante el análisis silencioso de su mejor amiga.

— No me roban la atención, a menos que tengan algo de lo cual burlarme.

Buldstrode rio al igual las otras chicas, Pansy sonrió satisfecha y continuo ignorando la mirada persistente de la rubia.

— Bueno, ¿entonces no te parece gracioso la pareja dispareja que esos dos forman?

La sonrisa de la ojiverde se desvaneció mientras las otras chicas empezaban de nuevo a cuchichear entre ellas. Daphne le sonrió cínicamente e intercambio una mirada rápida con Millicent.

— Por supuesto, me da nauseas imaginarme algún mini Potter con parecido a Granger.

— ¿y una mini Pansy Granger? — Mascullo Buldstrode en voz baja, casi inaudible.

La Slytherin le fulmino con la mirada antes de asegurarse de que las demás no hubieran escuchado. Afortunadamente el chisme en el que estaban era más envolvente que la charla entre ellas tres.

— No tanto como una mini Daphne Buldstrode. — Contradijo cínicamente.

La rubia rodo sus ojos mientras que Millicent desviaba la mirada con vergüenza, por el resto del descanso las indirectas y molestias se detuvieron hasta que llegó la hora de comida. Draco, como de costumbre, le esperaba ansiosamente y Pansy fingió no darse cuenta del pequeño espacio que había hecho a un lado. Si el chico se molestó por el desplante, fingió demasiado bien no hacerlo. Tolero que su novia se sentara frente a él con una mesa llena de comida de por medio.

— Estuviste con las chicas toda la tarde. — Le dijo al salir del comedor.

Pansy asintió y se dejó llevar por el gesto posesivo. Uno de los brazos de Draco rodeo su cintura mientras que sus ojos analizaban lentamente su cara, tratando de encontrar algo, tal vez un indicio de estar mintiendo.

— Sí, las chicas y yo nos pusimos al corriente con lo que sucede. — Contesto, sin dejar de observar hacia el frente. — ¿Sabías sobre el rumor de Granger y Potter?

Una carcajada emano del rubio haciéndola estremecer.

— Sí, y vaya que me he divertido con eso. Aunque si resultara cierto no me sorprendería, ¿sabes? — Pansy frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia el chico, pero este observaba distraídamente hacia el techo. — Sino es Potter será Weasley, pero Granger acabara con uno de ellos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Ellos solo son…

— ¿Mejores amigos? — Inquirió el chico deteniéndose para mirarla. — Claro, eso solíamos decir tú y yo, y ve donde estamos.

La ojiverde sonrió fingidamente mientras apretaba su mandíbula. Odiaba tener que callar la respuesta a eso; Si ellos estaban juntos definitivamente no era porque fuera una elección, sino una orden y obligación impuesta por su familia. Además, Draco no era su mejor amigo ni ella era la de Draco. Estaban juntos, sí; pero aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, y una relación de juventud como la de ellos, forzosamente podría sobrevivir.

— Claro, soy una tonta. — Dijo con cierta burla y sarcasmo.

El rubio le sonrió sin percatarse del doble sentido y la atrajo hacia él.

— La primera tarea pronto se acerca y tengo una gran idea. — Le susurro, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. La chica cerró los ojos con un poco de repugnancia pero no se apartó. — Sé que te va a encantar.

 **~x~**

— Pero, ¿Qué…?

— ¡Hermione!

La joven escucho la voz de Ginny al otro extremo del pasillo y se volvió con rapidez, pero no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al par de Hufflepuff frente a ella. La pelirroja le observo detenidamente, debatiéndose si entregarle o no el periódico entre sus manos.

— ¿Cómo es que todo esto sucedió? No, mejor no me digas… Fue Draco, ¿cierto?

— Sí, lo siento.

Hermione apretó el puente de su nariz y trato de calmar la frustración que sentía invadirla.

— Espera a que lo encuentre y yo misma me encargare de…

— Yo no iría sobre él primero, ¿sabes? — Le interrumpió Ginny extendiéndole el periódico arrugado.

La castaña lo tomo un poco desconcertada y casi comprendió por qué la mirada extraña que la chica más joven le dedicaba.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez? Pero, ¿de dónde saca tanta estupidez esta mujer? — Exclamo arrugando el papel entre sus manos.

— ¿De verdad es tan difícil imaginarlo?

— Esta novela no pudo habérsela contado Draco.

— ¿Y su versión mujer? Perdón quise decir, ¿su novia si?

— ¿¡Pansy!?

— No desesperes, Granger. Estoy justo aquí. — Exclamo Pansy con burla a un metro de ella.

Ginny rodo sus ojos mientras que Hermione dio media vuelta para encararla. La mirada de reproche que le dedico no causo que la ojiverde se inmutara, a diferencia de otras veces.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para afirmar todo esto sobre mí? — Le reclamo con ira, arrojando el periódico arrugado a sus pies.

Pansy desvió la mirada hacia el suelo por un instante sin dejar de sonreír y nuevamente la observo con diversión.

— ¿Omití algún detalle? ¿Consideras la trama pobre? … Podría mejorarlo sin duda…

— Quiero que dejes de decir mentiras sobre mi relación con Harry.

— ¿Tu relación con Harry? — Cuestiono la Slytherin arqueando una de sus cejas. — ¿Admites que si tienes una relación con él?

Ginny frunció el ceño ante la escena, preguntándose si por un segundo había perdido detalle alguno. La burla y cinismo que Pansy trataba de mostrar en su comportamiento, se encontraba muy lejos, casi podría decir que la chica estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en su postura de Slytherin detestable.

— Es mi mejor amigo. — Insistió Hermione sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

El ceño de Pansy lentamente se relajó mientras su sonrisa se volvía más real y divertida.

— ¿No sabes respetar el código de amistad, Granger? La pobre Weasley, aquí presente, debe tener el corazón roto. — Señalo divertidamente, haciendo enfurecer a la castaña. — Eres una mala amiga.

— ¿Tú debes tener gran experiencia en eso, no?

La chica de cabello negro apretó la mandíbula y acorto la distancia entre ambas, Ginny contemplaba la escena con preocupación y desconcierto, tratando de ignorar la sensación extraña que aquellas dos chicas le provocaban.

Hermione fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, como si hubiese recordado su presencia y el lugar donde estaban. Sus ojos se encontraron y con un gesto pequeño de cabeza le indico que se marcharan. Pansy, por otro lado, permaneció de pie sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Por merlín! ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto la pelirroja con un poco de sorpresa.

Su amiga continúo caminando a su lado sin responder, hasta que finalmente suspiro y le observo por un breve instante.

— Solo Pansy siendo Parkinson. –Le contesto, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente.

~x~

Caos; eso era todo lo que Hermione podía pensar. Tras haber sobrevivido a un casi infarto provocado por ver a Harry pelear contra un dragón, la chica maldijo a Rita Skeeter y su absurdo reportaje. Si bien ella había sentido la necesidad de ir apoyar a su amigo poco antes del desafío, la aparición de esa mujer coincido con un acto fácil de malinterpretar.

La mirada decepcionada y dolida de Ginny no le había pasado desapercibida. Pero tras una breve charla y explicación, toda duda fue resuelta y aclarada.

La Gryffindor salió de la biblioteca inmersa en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que gran parte de su día se había ido tras las paredes de aquel lugar, le resultaba ser la opción más tentadora y cómoda. Estaba harta de las miradas y murmullos, por lo que la biblioteca era su refugio más seguro. Conforme caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo solitario, una mano salió detrás del muro haciéndola detener. Hermione exhalo con pesadez y no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?

Contrario a lo siempre sucedía, una carcajada más profunda resonó por todo el lugar. La castaña se volvió sorprendida y avergonzada hacia aquella joven, retractando su brazo con brusquedad.

— ¿Millicent? — Exclamo en voz baja, observando hacia los lados con incomodidad.

— ¡Wow! Sospechaba que entre Pansy y tú sucedía algo pero esto…

— No sucede nada entre nosotras, Millicent. — Interrumpió Hermione alzando un poco su tono de voz.

Grave error, pensó al ver la sonrisa creciente en el rostro de la Slytherin.

— ¡Oye! Tranquilízate. Como dije, solo sospechaba. — Aclaro entre risas sin dejar de observarla.

La castaña ajusto nerviosamente el tirante de su bolso y se dispuso a continuar con su camino, pero la voz de la otra chica la hizo parar en seco.

— Ha sido ella, ¿sabes? Siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo ella.

— No sé de lo que estás hablando. — Respondió con un poco de confusión.

— Pansy puede ser tu amor y al mismo tiempo tu verdugo; Tu debilidad y fortaleza… Pero para ella solo eres su capricho y diversión. La conozco y sé que pronto su interés cambiara a otra persona.

— Bueno, esperare a que eso suceda pronto entonces. — Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. — Sea lo que sea que te imagines que sucede, ansío que pronto termine.

— ¿De verdad? Porque yo sé perfectamente como alejarla, si es lo que quieres. — Aseguro Millicent con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer incómodamente a Hermione. — ¿Te gustaría saber cómo?

 **~x~**

 **Muchas gracias por haber visitado este capítulo.**

 **No olvides dejar tu comentario :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hellooo! Agradezco a todas las personitas que dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior, ¡me encanta leerlos! Yo se que tienen dudas y preguntas pero aguanten jeje, sean firmes y juntos vayamos descubriendo más sobre las situaciones que hicieron terminar a Hermione y Pansy así. ¡Los amo! y mil gracias por apoyar esta historia.**

 **P.D: Te invito a que vayas a mi perfil de Wattpad y leas "Never Surrender", una historia Fleurmione que escribi hace más de 8 años O_O... pero que he decidido re publicas para mejorarla. ¡No te la pierdas! ¡Hay 2 capitulos disponibles ahora mismo!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 9**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Hermione había cruzado palabra alguna con Pansy, y contrario a lo que imaginaba, no sentía ningún tipo de tranquilidad o alegría. Durante el día a veces podía sentir su mirada, pero en cuanto intentaba capturarla la Slytherin aparentaba estar atenta a la lección, sus amigas o novio. La castaña empezaba a sentirse paranoica.

Millicent, por otro lado, actuaba como si nunca hubiera la hubiera aconsejado. En una que otra ocasión la escucho burlarse sobre ella y sus amigos, pero eso era normal en su comportamiento. No había reconocimiento alguno en su mirada, llego incluso a dudar de haber hablado con ella días atrás, Hermione no sabía que pensar. Sin embargo, durante esos días no todo había malo, Ron y Harry habían aclarado lo sucedido (por fin) por lo que la incomodidad entre los tres ya era casi inexistente. Además de que el anuncio sobre el baile de navidad parecía dispersar un poco la preocupación y tensión en el castillo, al menos por un par de días ya nadie hablaba sobre el torneo o la siguiente prueba.

— Tal vez y con un poco de suerte consiga que alguien pueda invitarme al baile.

Hermione sonrió y contemplo el rostro emocionado de su amiga pelirroja.

— Podrías tener también un poco de iniciativa, ¿sabes? — Murmuro la joven desviando su mirada hacia el lago.

La Gryffindor coloco el libro sobre sus piernas mientras trataba de pasar por alto el bullicio que algunas chicas locas por Viktor Krum provocaban. El famoso jugador pareció observarla por un breve instante antes de dirigir su mirada sobre su hombro con molestia, casi fulminando con ella a sus seguidoras. Sin poder contenerse una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena. No podía negar que el espectáculo le parecía bastante cómico.

— Apuesto a que Ron desearía estar en esa multitud. — Dijo Ginny con evidente burla.

— Tal vez está pensando como proponérselo. — Añadió la castaña con el mismo tono.

Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada que lentamente se redujo a risillas, si Ronald estuviera presente definitivamente se enfadaría por su complicidad para molestarlo.

— ¿Y tú desearías ir al baile con alguien en especial?

La pregunta de Ginny le cayó como un balde agua fría. La sonrisa en sus labios lentamente se tornó incomoda mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el pasto húmedo del lugar.

"Si, había alguien ", pensó pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Un suspiro cargado de pesadez emocional fue la única respuesta que la pelirroja pudo obtener.

— Ya veo. Sabes que podrías tomar la iniciativa tú también, ¿verdad? — Repitió Ginevra con una sonrisa. — Tu acompañante para el baile será muy afortunado.

— ¿Y si nadie…?

— Hermione, eres hermosa. Tímida, inocente y quizá un poco insegura, pero muy hermosa e inteligente. — Interrumpió su amiga, observándola con una especia de ternura. — Sea quien sea será afortunado por el simple hecho de llevarte.

— Gin, agradezco tus palabras pero tal vez no has notado que yo no soy precisamente la definición física de atractivo y hermosura. Mi cabello es un lio y mi cuerpo ni siquiera se ha desarrollado tan bien como otras chicas.

— …La belleza es relativa a las personas, 'Mione. Y te apuesto que hay más personas que piensan como yo sobre ti.

La castaña sonrió mientras tímidamente agachaba la cabeza y su mejor amiga no dudo en abrazarla con ternura.

Pansy mantuvo su distancia junto al resto de la multitud mientras contemplaban el duelo que Draco y Harry protagonizaban. La Slytherin fingió un bostezo cuando Harry trato de contrarrestar el hechizo del rubio y sus compañeros no dudaron en burlarse del chico. Ella sonrió con satisfacción, tratando de ignorar la mirada fulminante que Hermione le dirigía al otro lado.

— ¡Acabalo de una vez Draco! — Alentó con voz divertida.

El rubio la observo por un instante antes de realizar un movimiento ágil con su varita pero Harry logro protegerse, aunque en el proceso el hechizo salió inesperadamente rebotando hacia la multitud. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron en par tan pronto como Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás frente a ella, por un momento el silencio invadió el lugar antes de que la multitud entre gritos y murmullos enloqueciera mientras la castaña yacía inerte en el suelo.

La Slytherin avanzo dos pasos en dirección de la chica con intención de auxiliarla, pero cayó en cuenta de sus impulsos y retrocedió. Su corazón latía con rapidez al mismo tiempo que sentía como una mano vagamente empujaba su hombro. A pesar de que ella inclino la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz que la llamaba, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el lugar donde Hermione estaba.

— ¡Reacciona ya, Pansy! — Grito Daphne, antes de colocarse frente a ella impidiendo su campo de visión. — ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Me escuchas?

— Chicas nos meteremos en problemas sino…

— Demasiado tarde. — Interrumpió la rubia. — Están aquí.

Pansy no necesitaba volverse para saber que el director junto a algunos profesores se acercaban con rapidez. Millicent y Daphne la empujaron hacia un lado para que revisaran el estado en el que Hermione se encontraba. Los estudiantes de las diversas escuelas observaban con atención y curiosidad la situación, Harry intercambio algunas palabras rápidas con McGonagall y la mujer junto al profesor Snape, llamaron la atención del Gryffindor y Draco.

Una sensación desagradable oprimía el pecho de la ojiverde mientras rememoraba el momento. Todo había sido rápido e inesperado, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Una sensación extraña de hormigueo y escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo tan pronto como distinguió la figura de Hermione enderezarse. Varios murmullos y uno que otro grito ahogado resonó por el lugar. Hermione sostenía ambas manos contra su boca con firmeza, negándose a quitarlas aun cuando Dumbledore se lo pidió. La chica se limitaba a responder con movimientos de cabeza y a pesar de haber un par de metros entre ellas, Pansy pudo distinguir un atisbo de humedad en sus ojos.

La señora Pomfrey apareció poco después y ayudo a la castaña para que se levantara. Pansy era incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que sus amigas decían, solo sabía que iba a lamentar sus próximas palabras por el resto del día.

— Tiene los dientes como los de un castor. — Exclamo sin poder contenerse.

El sonido de risas no se hizo esperar, al mismo tiempo Hermione caminaba apresuradamente en dirección hacia la enfermería. Para entonces Pansy había logrado distinguir varias lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Hermione permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, aunque sus intentos por conciliar el sueño fracasaran. Todavía podía escuchar las risas y burlas de sus compañeros, podía escuchar con claridad la voz de Pansy desatando el infierno. Una vez que habida llegado a la enfermería, la Señora Pomfrey rápidamente busco la poción que devolvería sus dientes a la normalidad pero esta tardaría un poco de tiempo, más de lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero al menos estaba a salvo de las miradas y risas de los demás.

Para cuando ella había regresado al dormitorio, la mayoría de las chicas estaban en sus camas, recostadas o dormidas. Ella las había ignorado y se acostó con sus cortinas cerradas, vagamente escucho la voz de Ginny preocupada, pero no tenía ganas de hablar.

Frustrada por lo sucedido trato de pensar en algo más, pero de una u otra manera su mente se aferraba a recordar algo relacionado con la ojiverde.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Millicent?_ — _Cuestiono con un dejo de frustración._ — _Dudo que estés aquí solo para hablar sobre tu amiga._

— _Ya te lo dije, Granger. Solo quiero ayudarte._

— _¿Por qué lo harías? Tú y yo no somos…_

— _Amigas, lo sé._ — _Completo cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva._ — _Pero no estoy haciendo esto por ti._

— _¿Pansy sabe que estas aquí?_

 _Millicent soltó una sonora carcajada e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa._

— _¡Por supuesto que no, Granger! Pansy jamás lo admitiría, ¿sabes?_ — _Contesto observándola_

— _Mira, te agradezco lo que sea que quieras hacer… pero no cuentes conmigo, ¿entiendes? Nos hemos acostumbrado a la crueldad de Pansy y sus amigos, sin ofender. Así que…_

— _¡No Granger! Creo que no entiendes lo que trato de decirte._ — _Interrumpió con cierta frustración._ — _Esto va más allá de su carácter y actos, tienes que ser tu quien la detenga… antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _La castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Millicent parecía un poco desesperada, como si estuviera conteniendo la verdadera razón._

— _¿Tarde para qué, Millicent?_ — _Cuestiono la Gryffindor con preocupación._

— _Seguir creyendo que está enamorada de ti._

Pansy tarareaba en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, sus ojos vagaban alrededor asegurándose que ninguno de sus compañeros entrometidos la estuviera siguiendo. Draco había comenzado a actuar demasiado extraño, o quizá la emoción por estar junto a ella comenzaba a superarla. Sobraba decir lo agradecida que ella estaba.

Sus manos empujaron la puerta e inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia Madame Pince. La mujer la observo de arriba abajo con un dejo de desconfianza pero Pansy se limitó a sonreírle retadoramente. Como estudiante tenía todo el derecho de estar en ese lugar, aunque pocas veces decidiera aprovecharlo y esa era una ocasión especial. Tratando de levantar la menor sospecha, la ojiverde se perdió entre los pasillo hasta lograr llegar a su objetivo. Hermione yacía, como de costumbre, haciendo sus deberes. Para fortuna de Pansy ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí con ella.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, la chica tomo lugar frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar tensarse al percibir un intruso en su lugar de trabajo, por lo que al alzar su mirada no recibió a Pansy precisamente con una mueca de alegría.

— Parkinson…— Le susurro en voz baja, mientras observaba a su alrededor. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Cállate Granger! Vuelve a lo que hacías.

Por mucho que Pansy quisiera sonreír, en esos momentos lucho por mantener su mascara de indiferencia. Sus manos sostenían con firmeza el libro que al azar había tomado, y tras asegurarse que Hermione había vuelto su atención a sus deberes, la ojiverde la contemplo por varios momentos. Quizá estaba arriesgando demasiado al estar con ella descaradamente y mandando todo lo que había construido al carajo, pero no Pansy no podía contenerse… no podía ni quería evitarlo.

Poco antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de romper el silencio, la Slytherin percibió a la distancia sobre el hombro de la chica un movimiento extraño. La sensación de temor amenazaba con invadirla, pero Pansy se mantuvo tranquila y fingió volver su mirada al libro, pero pocos segundos después la alzo discretamente sobre el tomo. La arruga en su ceño se profundizo mientras la joven inhalaba con brusquedad, Hermione la observo con curiosidad pero se negó dirigirle la palabra.

— Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido. — Escucho decir a Pansy mientras se ponía de pie. —Hermione… yo, perdón…

La castaña parpadeo con sorpresa e incredulidad, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No era como si todos los días Pansy apareciera de la nada y se disculpara de la misma manera con un… "¿Perdón?"

Aun en su estado de shock la morena se recargo en su silla, pero accidentalmente alcanzo a derramar la tinta sobre su pergamino. Eso provoco que su estupefacción disminuyera e inmediatamente pusiera trabajar a su cerebro, por fortuna el hechizo para corregir su desastre era como una segunda naturaleza para ella, gracias a Ronald, pero aun así la sensación que invadía su cuerpo no le permitía reaccionar del todo. Sin saber cuánto tiempo permaneció observando hacia la nada, repitiendo en su mente las palabras y gestos de Pansy, Hermione percibió nuevamente una figura frente a ella y no, no era la dueña de sus pensamientos.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias por haber entrado!**

 **No olvides dejar tu comentario ñ.ñ**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia. Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron su Review del capitulo anterior y a las que tienen este fic en sus favoritos, o en su lista de seguimiento. Es un honor, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **CADA MARTES intentare publicar un NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA (aunque no es una promesa) y además les anuncio que CADA VIERNES EN MI PÁGINA DE WATTPAD PUBLICARE UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE NEVER SURRENDER (Fleurmione) editado, para que estén alertas, ¿si?**

 **¡No se los pierdan!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 10**

El día del baile aconteció entre estudiantes emocionados y ansiosos. Pansy caminaba por los pasillos con su rostro indescifrable, ignorando el ambiente alegre que inundaba el castillo. Daphne y algunas chicas permanecían en el dormitorio afinando últimos detalles a sus vestidos, la ojiverde no estaba de humor para tolerar sus gritos y murmullos, solo deseaba un poco de tranquilidad… o mejor dicho soledad.

Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras contemplaba a unos metros al famoso trio dorado, y a juzgar por los gestos de Hermione parecían estar en medio de una discusión. Pansy sonrió pero no hizo el menor intento por acercarse y lanzar algunos de sus comentarios, sino que en lugar de eso giro sobre sus talones y regreso por donde había venido. No tenía ganas ni ánimos de ver a la castaña en esos momentos.

 **~x~**

Ginny exhalo con emoción mientras aplaudía una y otra vez, admirando su trabajo de arriba abajo.

— ¡Te ves hermosa, 'Mi! — Exclamo contemplando el reflejo de la chica.

Hermione sonreía satisfecha con el resultado, pero la sensación incomoda en su pecho aun permanecía. Fue un descuido suyo o Ginevra la conocía demasiado bien, pero la joven se coloco frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus manos se apropiaron de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que la empujaba hacia atrás con cuidado.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Sientes alguna molestia por el hechizo?

La castaña parpadeo desconcertada, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

— No. Todo esta bien, Ginny.

— No eres buena mintiendo, ¿sabes? Anda dime que sucede. — Musito sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione suspiro por lo debajo y observo sus manos por un momento, estaba temblando sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Él no te está obligando a ser su pareja, verdad? — Cuestiono la pelirroja con preocupación y algo más que Hermione no pudo identificar.

— ¡No Ginny! Él… Él jamás haría algo así. Es todo un caballero. — Apresuro a decir poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

— Más le vale que así sea. — Dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos. — Y discúlpame por ponerme así pero no entiendo, siento que hay algo mal y no quieres decírmelo.

La castaña inhalo profundamente y fingió una sonrisa. Por desgracia lo que sentía no era fácil de compartir, su temor a ser rechazada y juzgada le impedía sentirse cómoda con ella misma.

— No hay nada de que preocuparse, Gin. Estoy bien. — Afirmo, tomando las manos de su amiga. — Bueno,… puede que tal vez tema olvidar alguno de los pasos del baile y quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Otra vez.

Ginny suspiro con alivio al notar la honestidad de su amiga y rápidamente aparto sus manos para envolverla en un abrazo.

— Eres Hermione Granger, la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. — Susurro la Weasley en voz baja. — Y eso ni los estúpidos de Slytherin pueden cambiar.

La morena asintió y se alejo para observar el reloj en la pared. La hora de bajar había llegado.

— Tu puedes, 'Mione. — Alentó la menor observándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione correspondió a su sonrisa y tras ver una última vez su reflejo se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. Vagamente escuchando a su amiga decir lo linda que lucía.

Harry había sido el primero en notar su presencia mientras descendía. El chico había detenido su nerviosa caminata y quedo pasmado al verla cada vez mas cerca. Hermione no pudo evitar reír al verlo parpadear con rapidez, asegurándose que ella no era una visión o una alucinación. Apenas y había tenido un momento para abrazarlo cuando la presencia de Viktor se colocó a su lado. El búlgaro tomo su mano y con delicadeza la alzo para depositar un beso en ella. Hermione se sonrojo y Harry una vez más parecía no creer lo que veía.

Una vez que los campeones se posicionaron frente a las enormes puertas del comedor, Hermione apretó el antebrazo de Viktor con nerviosismo. El chico solo le sonrió, tratando de transmitir que ambos estaban a salvo. Cuando él se había acercado a ella en la biblioteca, su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez necesitaba alguna asesoría académica, pero al escuchar su invitación para ir al baile, Hermione momentáneamente lo observo con desconfianza. Sus ojos había vagado alrededor esperando que Draco o algún otro estudiante saliera burlándose de ella, pero eso jamás sucedió. Viktor noto su inseguridad y desconfianza por lo que prometió que jamás se prestaría a hacer algo tan bajo para dañarla. Ella le gustaba.

Incomoda y con la sensación de estar acorralada, Hermione acepto. La chica nunca imagino que el jugador fuera tan afectivo, pero prueba de ello había sido el abrazado cálido y sonrisa boba que le había regalado. Ella descubrió que su semblante serio y a veces intimidante era para alejar a las personas que lo acosaban, noto también que tenía una gran dificultad para decir su nombre de forma correcta pero se esforzaba para lograrlo, y que se preocupaba por sus estudios de la misma manera que uno de sus partidos.

Él no se burló cuando ella le dijo que era muggle y que sus padres eran dentistas, al contrario, parecía genuinamente interesado por conocer más acerca de esa vida sin magia. El resto de la semana se habían reunido en la biblioteca para realizar sus tareas, Viktor no tarareaba ni leía en voz baja y cuando tenía alguna duda esperaba a que ella terminara. Hermione no podía negar que el chico le agradaba, quizá más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Y ahí estaba, sosteniéndola con una sonrisa y mirada orgullosa. Hermione sentía sus mejillas arder y antes de que él pudiera hablar las puertas se abrieron en par. La castaña se concentro en observar el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado de Fleur, ignoro los murmullo y exclamaciones que algunos estudiantes hicieron al verla del brazo de Viktor Krum. Tras realizar el primer baile y otros tantos más, la castaña permitió que Viktor se marchara a buscar algunas bebidas. Ella lo contemplo irse sin notar que unos ojos verdes la observaban con tristeza.

 **~x~**

Pansy suspiro temblorosamente antes de tomar un trago de su bebida, acababa de descubrir que quizá era masoquista por disfrutar ver algo que le causaba tanto daño. Hermione estaba a solo unos metros, sola y con una sonrisa boba. Ella jamás la había visto tan divertida y despreocupada. Draco y ella en algún momento de la noche habían entrado en conflicto. Su ánimo para bailar estaba por los suelos, así como para salir de ahí y divertirse en algún aula vacía. El rubio como era de imaginar no había sido feliz por ello y el berrinche que lanzo provoco que algunos los observaran con curiosidad.

— No me obligues a…

— ¿A que, Draco? — Interrumpió la ojiverde cruzando sus brazos. — No quiero ir a bailar y tampoco joder contigo, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Cuida tus palabras! — Respondió el rubio con ira.

Pansy en lugar de contestarle y permitir que continuara con su escena, se había marchado lo más rápido que podía. Draco no la había seguido y parecía haber desaparecido después de eso, a ella no le importaba, solo quería seguir observando. Solo quería continuar admirando los movimientos descoordinados que Hermione hacía.

Tras un último trago a su ponche, Pansy siguió a la pareja que se marchaba apresuradamente del comedor. En algún momento, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione parecía haber discutido con el estúpido de Ronald. Ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico cuando paso a su lado y a lo lejos escucho lo incomodo que lo hizo sentir.

Al salir del comedor, lo último que la ojiverde imagino fue toparse con un flash cegador. A punto de maldecir al culpable, una molesta voz familiar llego a sus oídos.

— ¿A dónde tan deprisa, querida? — Cuestiono Rita Skeeter con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pansy parpadeo un par de veces mas tratando se acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz de lugar y contemplo a la mujer con ganas de maldecirla y humillarla, pero en su lugar le sonrió de la misma manera hipócrita.

— No estabas pensando en abandonar la fiesta, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, Rita. — Respondió observando por encima de su hombro. Hermione y Viktor ya habían desaparecido, por lo que Pansy solo pudo resignarse a soportar a la fastidiosa mujer que se había interpuesto en su camino. — ¿No estarás llegando apenas, verdad?

La imitación de su tono burlón y malicioso provoco que la periodista sonriera con falsedad.

— De hecho si, querida. El ministro me pidió que… — Pansy continuo sonriendo, pero las excusas de la mujer le importaban tan poco que dejo de escucharlas. Su mente trataba de descifrar hacia donde se pudo haber marchado la pareja. — ¿Así que podrías compartirme tu experiencia?

Pansy sacudió su cabeza un poco desconcertada, había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Tan mala ha sido? — Susurro Rita antes de carcajearse.

La Slytherin rio y contemplo la pluma que levitaba junto a la periodista.

— Esta noche ha estado llena de sorpresas… — Dijo, viendo como sus palabras eran transcritas en aquella libreta. — Dumbledore ha hecho que esta noche sea encantadora. La decoración, la música y todo lo demás ha sido impresionante.

— ¿Y los campeones? ¿Qué puedes decirme respecto a ellos?

Pansy medito por un momento sus pensamientos, ella los había visto a todos y cada uno de ellos con sus parejas. Parecían divertirse y disfrutar realmente de la fiesta.

— Son chicos disfrutando de una noche de fiesta, todos lo hacemos.

— Eres una joven con gusto exquisito en la moda, Pansy. ¿Podrías decirnos un poco sobre lo que hoy han vestido ellos?

— Fleur luce espectacular, y si, el vestido que eligió ha sido perfecto para ella en todos los aspectos. — Contesto sin ningún preámbulo. — Los chicos lucen como apuestos caballeros con los que toda chica quisiera compartir un baile. — Agrego con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. — Sus parejas han sido afortunadas.

— …Hablando de eso, pocos días atrás descubrimos quienes eran las parejas de tres de ellos. Pero Viktor Krum mantuvo en secreto el nombre su acompañante, muchos aseguraban que una novia de la lejanía vendría solo por esta noche, ¿resulto ser así?

Pansy bajo la mirada por un instante, el nudo que dolorosamente había aparecido en su garganta parecía no ser capaz de permitirle hablar.

— ¿Pansy?

— …Viktor Krum apareció del brazo con una impresionante bruja. — Afirmo con una sonrisa real. — Y no, ella no provenía de la lejanía sino que es una estudiante de aquí… de Hogwarts. Puedo comprender porque su nombre quizá nunca lo supimos hasta hoy, ya que ella es algo… reservada en ese aspecto. Creo. Por lo general su interés solo está en la escuela y sus amigos pero hoy… hoy lucia hermosa, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién es la misteriosa acompañante de Viktor que pareció robar algunos corazones esta noche?

Los ojos verdes de Pansy contemplaron el rostro ansioso de Rita Skeeter y por un segundo dudo en decir el nombre en voz alta, ¿Qué pasaría con todo lo que acababa de decir? ¿Acaso había sido tan evidente que hasta Rita había notado…?

El pánico en el rostro la chica provoco que la periodista la observara un poco preocupada. A pesar de que estaba un poco sorprendida de que Pansy hablara sobre una de sus compañeras de esa manera, nunca quiso hacerla sentir incomoda. De hecho, estaba bastante agradecida de que compartiera su punto de vista.

— Si no quieres…

— Fue Hermione. — Interrumpió la estudiante, tomando por sorpresa a Rita. — Hermione Granger… hoy se veía impresionante.

Rita asintió y lanzo un vistazo a su alrededor, quizá tratando de localizarla pero Pansy sabía que no podría verla. La mujer se despidió algunos minutos después permitiendo que la Slytherin retomara su camino. Al llegar al exterior no logro distinguir a la pareja, por lo que arriesgándose a un castigo o reprimenda, se dirigió al campo de Quidditch. Consideraba bastante tonto y cliché que aquellos dos estuvieran ahí, pero tratándose del tonto jugador búlgaro no veía otro lugar al que pudieran ir.

Con un nudo en la garganta y tras una inhalación profunda, Pansy contemplo aquella escena con humedad en sus ojos. La sensación opresiva en su pecho aumentaba conforme los segundos pasaban. No debía estar sorprendida, mucho menos dolida. No había engaño alguno, solo la triste realidad que con impotencia tenía que aceptar.

Hermione rompió el beso y observo a Viktor sonreírle. Todo era diferente a lo que Pansy había provocado aquel día, cuando sin saberlo robo su primer beso. El chico frente a ella además de consolarla le había brindado algo que nunca vio venir, la mano de Viktor acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza y suavidad. La sensación de estar siendo observaba provoco que sus ojos se desviaran por un instante e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho. Alejándose con paso apresurado y las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, Pansy regresaba al castillo con su corazón hecho pedazos.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Aloha mis lilos y stitches! Espero que les guste la continuación porque este es uno de los capítulos que más ha revuelto mi corazón… No olviden comentarme lo que piensan en un review.**

 **¡Disfruten este nuevo cap!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 11**

En medio de un suspiro tembloroso y con voz apresurada cierta castaña se disculpó, a pesar de no haber sido ella la que el beso inicio. Ver a Pansy alejándose la hacía sentir todo, excepto feliz o afortunada.

—Viktor, yo no…no puedo. —Exclamo retrocediendo. — Lo siento.

—¡Espera Hermoine!

La Gryffindor continúo caminando hacia el castillo. Esa noche a pesar de haber sido agradable en su mayoría, nunca debió suceder. Había sido un error. Al llegar al pasillo principal Hermione trato de distinguir a cierta Slytherin entre la multitud, pero por desgracia la chica no estaba por ninguna parte. Por primera vez en días Millicent la contemplo con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia a su lado la observaba desaprobatoriamente.

—Funciono Buldstrode. Espero que ya estés satisfecha. —Le dijo al pasar cerca de ella.

Con el peso de las miradas en su espalda, Hermione repentinamente sintió una mano apropiándose de su antebrazo. La joven trato de contener el llanto mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a quien la sujetaba.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Granger? —Pregunto Millicent con molestia y un dejo de preocupación. — ¿Por qué debería estar satisfecha?

Hermione rio entre lágrimas mientras apartaba su brazo con brusquedad.

— Sabes de lo que hablo. Tenías razón. Él… Pansy…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Interrumpió la chica frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Maldita sea, Granger! No sé de lo que estás hablando.

La castaña apretó la mandíbula y enfurecida contemplo el rostro de Millicent. Los Slytherin podían ser mentirosos, crueles y manipuladores, por lo que el semblante confundido de Buldstrode no la engañaría con facilidad.

—Querías que Pansy se alejara de mí, ¿no? Bueno ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Millicent parpadeo sorprendida al escucharla mientras que Daphne se limitó a sacudir su cabeza una y otra vez.

—¿Qué mierda hicieron ustedes dos? —Cuestiono la rubia molesta.

—Nada, yo…

—Daphne, yo nunca había hablado con ella y mucho menos sobre Pansy. —Afirmo Buldstrode alterando su mirada entre una y otra. — Juro por merlín que no se de lo que estás hablando, Granger… Aunque admito que si llegue a molestar a mi amiga contigo nunca fue con la intención de causarle daño o tristeza.

Hermione y la rubia guardaron silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que Millicent acababa de decir.

 **~x~**

Pansy entro a la sala común ignorando las miradas y murmullos. Durante la noche había reflexionado sobre sus actos impulsivos, maldijo su estupidez y descuido. No tenía que ser adivina para leer la mente de cada uno de sus compañeros. Rita, esa despreciable periodista había dejado su nombre en la entrevista por lo que todo Hogwarts seguramente sospechaba de su atracción por cierta leona.

Enfurecida consigo misma, la joven empujo la puerta de su dormitorio con brusquedad. La mayoría de sus compañeras la contemplaron con sorpresa y temor, pero solo dos de ella se acercaron apresuradamente hacia donde estaba, sin importar la mirada fulminante que ella les dirigía.

—¡Pansy! ¿Dónde te metiste? —Cuestiono Daphne sentándose al borde de su cama.

—Estuvimos buscándote toda la noche.

La voz preocupada de Buldstrode termino por hacerla rodar sus ojos con fastidio. El sueño y cansancio la estaban matando, y su ánimo para tolerar un interrogatorio estaba por los suelos.

—Busquen algo mejor que hacer. —Les ordeno, sacando ropa limpia de su baúl.

Daphne y Millicent se observaron con preocupación, pero no podían decir nada sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione con las demás observándolas intrigadas.

 **~x~**

Hermione caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo, sus ganas por llegar al comedor eran diminutas. Se sentía incomoda y un poco intimidada, sabía que la noche anterior para muchos fue una sorpresa cuando llego del brazo con Viktor Krum y aún más cuando su "pequeño" cambio también fue inesperado.

Harry la saludo al llegar y Ron solo se limitó a observarla como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Su amigo de anteojos intercambio unas cuantas palabras más antes de inclinarse hacia ella con preocupación.

—Mi', ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

—Si Harry, solo estoy un poco cansada por…

—…Bailar toda la noche con el enemigo. —Interrumpió Ronald con desprecio. — Todos nos dimos cuenta, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Con todo lo de Pansy había olvidado su discusión con Ron, la razón principal por la que ella se había marchado del comedor la noche anterior.

—Supéralo Ron, Viktor es inofensivo y Harry es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Eso no justifica que salieras con el enemigo! — Insistió Ron en voz alta.

—¿Enemigo? ¿Desde cuándo él es el enemigo? Porque si no mal recuerdo tu solías idolatrarlo…

—Eso… eso…

—Basta Ron, Hermione tiene derecho de salir con quien guste y eso ni a ti o a mi nos incumbe. –Intervino Harry observándolos.

Algunos de los estudiantes que observaron el espectáculo protagonizado por el trio de oro desviaron su atención hacia Seamus que llegaba corriendo con el periódico entre sus manos. Hermione trato de ignorar los crecientes murmullos hasta que repentinamente el periódico cayó frente a ella.

— "Pero que…." —Pensó la castaña al leer el encabezado donde su apellido resaltaba.

Harry le dirigió una mirada apenada al otro lado de la mesa mientras Ronald murmuraba algo sobre una prueba de traición. Ella fulmino al pelirrojo con la mirada antes de tomar el papel entre sus manos, al terminar de leer la mayoría de sus compañeros fueron testigos del rubor e ira que sentía. Hermione Granger no era una rompecorazones, ni mucho menos una infiel. Quiso reír y burlarse del reportaje mediocre pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ginny poso una de sus manos en su hombro tratando de consolarla pero la castaña se puso de pie arrugando el periódico con desdén. Al salir del comedor lo último que deseaba era toparse con el jugador búlgaro pero así sucedió, Viktor se acercó a saludarla y preocupado pregunto sobre su salud.

—Fue una larga noche. —Le dijo distraídamente.

—Hermoine, yo…

—¡Pero que linda pareja! ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía?

Hermione se volvió inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la Slytherin. Las ganas de maldecir, golpear y abrazar a la chica la invadieron repentinamente haciéndola sentir aturdida por unos segundos.

¿Quién diablos se creía Pansy para actuar de esa manera? Sabía que le encantaba fastidiarla pero después de conocer sus sentimientos, no lograba comprender porque incitaba algo que claramente le hacía daño.

Viktor frunció el ceño y adopto su pose intimidante mientras se colocaba frente a ella protectoramente, Hermione vio a la ojiverde sonreír con un brillo extraño en su mirada y después la escucho reír al notar la actitud del búlgaro.

—Déjanos en paz. —Ordeno Viktor observándola con disgusto.

—Vamos Krum, eso no es muy amable de tu parte. —Contesto Pansy, sosteniendo el contacto visual. — No he dicho nada malo, al contrario, deberías sentirte halagado.

—Pansy, por favor no…

—Son la pareja del momento, ¿no Granger? —Le interrumpió Parkinson dejando de sonreír. Ignorando el tono suplicante que se filtraba en la voz de la castaña. — Es una gran chica, muy ingenua a veces, pero buena. Espero que la protejas como lo merece, ya que a ella y sus amigos les encanta meterse en problemas, ¿sabes?

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida sin poder creer que Pansy se expresara así de ella. Viktor comenzó a relajarse, y antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, la Slytherin entro al comedor. La tensión en el lugar comenzó a dispersarse poco después, pero la tranquilidad para Hermione no duro demasiado. El búlgaro contemplo a la Gryffindor un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y no dudo en preguntarle sobre su relación con esa chica.

—Ni yo lo sé, Viktor. Pero Pansy no es mi rival ni enemiga, solo es… es….

—Una bruja que al parecer se preocupa por ti. —Completo él con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. — Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido anoche, Hermione. Eres mi amiga, mi única amiga aquí. Te respeto y no volveré a incomodarte de esa manera.

La castaña sonrió con alivio al escucharlo y se permitió brindarle un pequeño abrazo.

—También eres mi amigo Viktor. —Dijo alejándose cuidadosamente.

 **~x~**

Horas más tarde, Millicent y Daphne caminaban tras una Pansy fastidiada. Desde la noche anterior, poco antes de que desapareciera, había adoptado una actitud indiferente con todos los que la rodeaban. Incluso con Malfoy que como perro con cola entre sus patas se había disculpado.

—¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?

—Si, por eso estamos aquí. —Contesto Daphne sarcásticamente. —Anoche desapareciste….

—¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Por qué les importa lo que hice o donde estuve? ¡Mírenme! Estoy bien. Solo fue una maldita noche.

La obstinación de Pansy provoco una sonrisa en Millicent.

—¿Tan malo es Draco? —Bromeo la pelinegra robándole una risa a Parkinson.

—Ni se lo imaginan.

Las tres Slytherin rieron y terminaron por subir a la torre de astronomía. El sol apenas comenzaba a ponerse por lo que la vista les robo el aliento a las tres jóvenes. Pansy cerro sus ojos al sentir la brisa y sus manos se aferraron al barandal como la noche anterior. Después de ver la escena que Viktor y Hermione protagonizaron se sentía demasiada herida y avergonzada por no poder controlar las lágrimas. Ella nunca imagino que dolería tanto admitir que estaba enamorada de la persona equivocada. Cientos de veces se había preguntado por qué Hermione, porque esa chica que desde el primer día le pareció extrañamente adorable. No fue hasta la noche anterior cuando cayó en cuenta de lo imbécil que era, durante años se había encargado de atormentarla, burlándose de lo que era y como lucia. Pero sin querer obedeció lo que decía su padre: "Enaltécete de ser quien eres sin importar como hagas sentir a los demás".

Pansy lloro por desamor y vergüenza, ella no quería convertirse en su padre, y quizá no era demasiado tarde aun para comenzar a enmendar su desastre. Pero entonces lo recordó, como una película rememoro a Hermione en brazos de Viktor disfrutando de su beso. A diferencia del que ellas habían compartido, seguramente Viktor no termino con una de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—…Tal vez estamos rompiendo un código, probablemente inexistente y no escrito, pero pase lo que pase nada cambiara entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?

La ojiverde desvió su mirada hacia Daphne y asintió, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Millicent aclaro su garganta atrayendo su atención, y aunque parecía un poco temerosa, la observo fijamente.

—Sé que debería estar molesta por lo que hiciste, pero no juzgare tus razones. —Comento desviando su atención hacia un lado. — Ella estaba preocupada por ti. Desesperada por que no te encontrábamos. Daphne y yo tuvimos que hacerla entrar en razón, te conocemos y sabemos que cuando quieres perderte, es imposible encontrarte…

—Estuve a punto de pedirle a Harry su capa de invisibilidad. —Exclamo una voz tras Pansy que la hizo estremecer. Daphne y Millicent intercambiaron una mirada rápida y desaparecieron cuando ella se volvió a encarar a la Gryffindor. — Tenia demasiadas preguntas que hacerte, e infinitas justificaciones que darte por lo que viste... Sigo tratando de comprenderlo, Pansy, pero quizá no soy tan inteligente como creo…

La Slytherin sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo y avanzo un paso hacia Hermione, conteniendo las ganas de tomar sus manos.

—Myrtle dijo que una chica de ojos bonitos pero de muy mal carácter había estado haciendo algunas travesuras. —Pansy sonrió y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al recordar al tonto fantasma.

Hermione sonrió al notar la timidez de la chica frente a ella. Le pareció adorable ver a la Slytherin en ese estado.

—Millicent estaba a punto de hiperventilar, aunque Daphne y yo notamos lo orgullosa que estaba. —Prosiguió riendo en voz baja. — Dijo que la elegiste a ella cuando pudiste elegir a alguien más. Ni ella se lo terminaba por creer y sinceramente al principio yo estuve a punto de golpearla.

—No lo creo, Granger. Eres demasiado buena para ser algo así. Además no fue agradable, ¿sabes? —Agrego burlonamente haciendo un ademan a lo largo de su cuerpo. — Durante una hora fui ella, incluso Myrtle dijo que me prefería con mi mal carácter.

Ambas chicas rieron hasta que Pansy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. La castaña la contemplo con una sonrisa y lentamente empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellas.

—¿Por qué querías que te lastimara de esa manera?

—Porque me parecía lo más correcto. —Contesto la ojiverde desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. — …Porque yo no tendría el valor de hacerlo.

—Sigo sin comprender como fue que se te ocurrió, quiero decir, tu…

Pansy coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hermione y la acaricio con ternura.

—Me di cuenta que me escuchaste discutir con Millicent aquel día en la biblioteca, tu comportamiento distante también me lo confirmo. No me siento orgullosa de lo que dije, y debes creerme cuando digo que no pienso nada de eso sobre ti. —Afirmo la ojiverde observándola fijamente. — Eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo.

—Pansy…

—Conozco tus rutinas y trayectos diarios, a veces sin que te dieras cuenta te observaba estudiar en la biblioteca. Tu no me notabas por lo concentrada que siempre estás en tus deberes, pero yo… ¿de verdad crees que iba ahí por viejos libros? —Dijo la Slytherin riendo. — Note con el paso de los días que no era la única, alguien más descubrió también lo fascinante que eres con tu ceño arrugado y boca torcida.

Hermione se sonrojo y dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de la chica.

—Más de una vez pensé en ir a exigirle que se marchara porque yo te había visto primero… —Admitió Pansy frunciendo el ceño, ignorando la mirada que la castaña le brindaba. — Pero entonces él haría preguntas que yo no podría contestar. Y ese día cuando me senté en tu mesa, sabía que podía cometer una estupidez más grande que la de haberme transformado en Millicent. No tenía derecho de intervenir, no después de haber sido yo quien prácticamente se había encargado de alejarte.

La Gryffindor contemplo el rostro pensativo y melancólico de la chica, Pansy había dejado de acariciar su mejilla para colocarla en su cuello. Hermione se estremeció ante el primer contacto de sus dedos suaves y cálidos, pero no se alejó, en su lugar ella tomo su otra mano para entrelazarlas.

—Cuando entraste de su brazo comprendí entonces lo estúpida que había sido por no valorarte como debería. He sido una completa imbécil por la manera en la que te he tratado todos estos años, yo…

—Pansy, no lo hagas por favor. —Suplico la Gryffindor en voz baja.

—Hare lo correcto, Granger. Tengo que hacerlo. —Respondió Pansy sonriéndole.

Hermione la observo desconcertada antes de notar como ella terminaba por acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Tal y como varios meses atrás sucedió, Pansy la beso cuidadosamente y esta vez al separarse, no hizo una broma cruel por su falta de experiencia en ello.

 **~x~**

 **Gracias por haber entrado.**

 **No olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo martes!**

 **(P.D: El nombre de Hermione lo escribi mal apropósito jaja recuerden que Viktor no podía pronunciarlo bien)**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! He vuelto, bebés. Quiero agradecerles como siempre todo su apoyo. Me motivan a continuar escribiendo, aunque en este momento la urticaria me esté llevando jajaja… sobrevivire, no se preocupen. Disfruten de la continuación.**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 12**

Esa noche mientras reposaba bajo las gruesas sabanas, Hermione sonreía bobamente hacia la nada. La chica se reprendía una y otra vez por dejarse llevar, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de lo que Pansy provocaba. Tras haber aclarado lo sucedido y quizá, cuestionado a la ojiverde en varias ocasiones, termino por admitir que ella no le era indiferente. Pansy, siendo la arrogancia personificada, le sonrió con orgullo, afirmando que desde el primer día lo veía venir.

— _¡Eres una descarada!_ — _Exclamo la castaña golpeándola sin fuerza._

 _Pansy se encogió de hombros y la abrazo, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero Hermione la sintió inhalar profundamente._

— _¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? ¿Cómo…?_

 _Aquellas preguntas rompieron su burbuja, haciéndolas volver a la realidad. Una donde Pansy salía con alguien más y sus familias patéticamente querían mantenerlos unidos. La Slytherin se alejó con cuidado y observo el rostro preocupado de Hermione, se suponía que esto jamás ocurriría pero ahora que era una realidad, no había marcha atrás._

— _Lo resolveremos,_ — _Afirmo sosteniendo el rostro de la Gryffindor entre sus manos._ — _no sé como pero lo haremos._

 _Hermione no la cuestiono ni insistió más, solo se había dejado llevar por los besos de la ojiverde, que con timidez iban poco a poco haciéndola sentir más segura._

— _Aquel día,… solo fue una broma._ — _Menciono Pansy, como si pudiera leer su mente._ — _Besas delicioso, tanto, que peligro en volverme adicta a ti._

— _¿De verdad? Porque hace dos semanas…._

— _Me moría de ganas por hacerlo._ — _Interrumpió la chica coquetamente._ — _Pero la diferencia es que ahora cualquiera de mis mejillas está a salvo._

 _Hermione sintió su rostro enrojecer y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, aun se sentía avergonzada por sus actos aquel día. Sin embargo, Pansy no podía culparla; ella no había actuado tan inocente tampoco._

— _Lo sé, pero en mi defensa diré que fue tu premio._

— _¡Vaya, pues gracias! Ha sido el más original y doloroso que he ganado hasta el momento._ — _Concluyo rodando sus ojos._

— _Pansy, tu… yo, ¿fingiremos que nos seguimos odiando?_

Hermione se removió en su cama y exhalo con desesperación, a pesar de las campanas de alarma en su cabeza y los gritos desesperados de advertencia en su mente, ella habia terminado por ceder.

— " _¡Como toda una buena ingenua, Granger! "_ — Se dijo tratando de acallar sus recuerdos del día.

En otro extremo del castillo, Pansy permanecía con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Millicent y Daphne la observaban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—…Pero, ¿y Draco? —Cuestiono la joven de cabello negro, aun sin poder creer lo que su amiga había relatado.

—Terminare con él. —Afirmo la ojiverde con indiferencia.

Sus palabras le valieron una mirada todavía más incrédula de la rubia, que sin poder hilar una frase aun, trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. En un inicio había pensado que todo se trataba de una broma cruel, donde Pansy al final del día le rompería el corazón a Hermione, pero lo que nunca imagino fue que la chica terminara por admitir su pequeña gran atracción hacia la Gryffindor.

¿En qué momento sucedió? Pero lo más desconcertante aun, ¿Por qué Hermione también lo estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con su inteligencia y juicio?

—No estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad? —Exclamo Daphne superando su incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa? Hasta donde se Draco y yo no hemos formalizado nada.

—Pero tu familia no lo permitirá, -Señalo la chica con firmeza.-… tu padre podría…

—Mi padre puede irse al carajo y de paso llevarse a mi madre también.

Millicent observo a la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por lo que se ganó una mirada agradecida de ella.

—Sabes que no lo digo porque me importen ellos, Pansy. —Explico Daphne enderezando su postura. — Me preocupa lo que puedan decirte o hacer. Asumo que tu situación con Granger permanecera en las sombras mientras arreglas todo.

—Veo que lo rubio no afecta tu inteligencia, Daphne. — Contesto con una sonrisa.

Buldstrode rio en voz baja mientras la chica a su lado le fulminaba con la mirada.

— No tienes porque comportarte así conmigo, Pansy. Solo quiero ayudarte.

— Hoy me ayudaste, ambas lo hicieron… pero a partir de ahora este asunto solo es entre Hermione y yo.

Millicent asintió de acuerdo pero Daphne solo la contemplo en silencio. Pansy la observo fijamente de forma retadora, esperando que en algún momento anunciara que le diría a Draco todo, pero sorprendió cuando la chica le sonrió y asintió con complicidad.

 **~x~**

Al día siguiente Pansy llego al comedor en compañía de sus amigas, Draco le lanzo una mirada de disgusto pero ella no le tomo importancia. En su lugar, opto por mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero el trío dorado aun no llegaba.

Finalmente cuando Hermione llego, la chica parecía molesta. A su lado, Ginny parloteaba casi con la misma mueca de disgusto. La ojiverde las vio para poco después notar que Ron se sentaba frente a Hermione diciéndole algunas cosas que terminaron por colmar la paciencia de la castaña.

Pansy sonrió con diversión pero trato de disimular cuando Daphne le indico de manera discreta hacia Malfoy. El rubio la observaba, parecía estarla analizando hasta que noto que lo había descubierto.

— Oye, ¿disfrutaste de tu noche? — Le pregunto cínicamente volviendo a sonreír.

Draco parecía a punto de lanzar una rabieta en cualquier momento y Pansy disfruto cada segundo de su incomodidad.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué…?

—Querido, hay mucho de hablar…—Interrumpió poniéndose de pie, indicándole que le siguiera. Draco no parecía contento su trato, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de seguirle.

Hermione termino de discutir con Ron casi al mismo tiempo que notaba a la pareja más popular de Slytherin abandonar el comedor. Su ceño se arrugo sin que pudiera evitarlo, hasta que Ginny golpeo su hombro juguetonamente.

—Creo que hay problemas en paraíso. —Exclamo la rubia con ironía.

—¿De verdad? Si ellos son la pareja ideal, ¿no?

La pelirroja rio al escucharla y paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Escuche a unos Slytherin decir que Malfoy no ha logrado… —La voz de Ginny se desvaneció, como si la chica se avergonzara de continuar, o hablar sobre el tema con tantos alrededor— tu sabes, él no ha podido… Pansy no ha caído bajo sus encantos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, pero la pelirroja jamás imaginaria el alivio que sus palabras le provocaron.

—Bueno, supongo que Pansy no tiene tan mal gusto entonces.

—¡Ja! Ya veremos quién es el siguiente imbécil.

La pelirroja se carcajeo pero esta vez con incomodidad Hermione la imito.

 **~x~**

Pansy recorrió con la mirada la sala común, por fortuna ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba ahí. Draco cerró la puerta tras sus pasos y observo de arriba abajo a la chica. La ojiverde cruzo sus brazos y se volvió hacia el rubio, pero se sorprendió cuando este envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su boca ataco su cuello con desesperación mientras sus manos comenzaron a bajar con intención de llegar a su trasero.

—Detente Draco, esto no… yo no quiero. —Exclamo tratando de apartarse de él.

El chico hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y continuo intentando besarla pero Pansy giro su rostro para evitarlo. Malfoy gruño al sentir la resistencia de su pareja, por lo que termino por arrojar a la ojiverde contra uno de los sofás.

—Compréndelo, no tenemos otra opción.

Pansy sintió las lágrimas empañar su mirada mientras trataba de buscar una salida. El rubio le dedico una sonrisa escalofriante conforme se acercaba a ella, sus intenciones eran evidentes, y si en el algún momento ella lo deseo, se arrepentía totalmente de sus provocaciones.

—Draco, por favor, no lo hagas. —Le suplico, observándolo fijamente.

—Antes estabas feliz, parecías disfrutarlo y ahora…

—¡Escúchame! Por favor…

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo si ya has dejado clara tu intención?

Draco estaba enojado, parecía a punto de perder el control en cualquier momento. Pansy nunca imagino verlo en ese estado, y lo peor era que no comprendía el porqué. Utilizar la excusa de su relación, estaba lejos de ser cierta. Él no la amaba. Ninguno sentía algo más que compromiso por sus familias.

—Draco, lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, Pansy. Sabes que ninguno puede oponerse a esto. —Sentencio el rubio, apretando sus puños.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo… —Argumento la chica poniéndose de pie. — Ninguno quiere vivir infeliz, Draco. Ambos merecemos algo mejor que lo que nuestros padres han decidido.

—Pensé que tú…

—¿Te quería? Si, lo hago… pero yo no soy la persona con la que formaras una familia por obligación. Merecemos algo mejor que eso, y lo sabes.

—Te gusta alguien, ¿no? —Exclamo Malfoy con una sonrisa. Pansy parpadeo con rapidez e intento sacudir su cabeza negativamente, pero el rubio se lo impidió. — Te conozco de toda la vida y sé que tu repentino acto de valentía seguramente tiene nombre…

—¿No puedes solo aceptar que esto se terminó el bien de ambos?

—Dime, ¿lo conozco? —Insistió. — ¿Es Zabini?

Pansy soltó una carcajada y retrocedió hacia el otro lado del sofá, no podía fiarse del rubio, no después como actuó al principio.

—¡Por merlín! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que se trata de él? …¿De verdad me conoces?

—Crecimos juntos, Pansy. De pequeña solías decir que nos casaríamos, no dudo que por esos berrinches tuyos ahora nos encontremos en este lio.

—Puede ser, o quizá ha sido porque de todas las opciones que tienes yo soy la mejor. Solo mírame, —Y Draco lo hizo, pero se mantuvo en su lugar limitándose a ver su cuerpo con anhelo. — pero por muy buena que este la vista, también necesitas vivir la adrenalina… y eso es algo que yo no pienso brindarte.

Ambos Slytherin sonrieron dejándose llevar por el momento, pero al final, Draco termino por aceptar su decisión. Sería difícil pero no imposible, ellos no querían cometer los mismos errores que su familia.

—Necesitaremos un buen argumento contra ellos. —Musito el rubio sentándose en el sofá.

 **~x~**

Hermione sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose pero no se inmuto. Su mirada continuo desplazándose a través de las letras sin prestarles realmente atención, mañana volvería a leer el capítulo, pero por el momento debía fingir que no estaba ansiosa por estar junto a Pansy.

La ojiverde sonrió al distinguir la figura de la Gryffindor contra su árbol favorito, y tal y como lo había imaginado, ya se encontraba muy bien acompañada por un libro. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, pero si aún mantenía su rutina, seria cerca de media hora. Pansy se maldijo y reprimió las ganas de abofetearse a sí misma, todo era culpa de Draco y sus padres. Si tan solo el rubio no hubiera actuado como lo hizo quizá todo habría sido más sencillo. Ambos, aunque no se atrevieran admitirlo, estaban aterrados por lo que podría ocurrir. Sus familias además de estar decepcionadas, seguramente exigirían conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles del porque no querían estar juntos.

— " _No basta solo con amar, Pansy. A veces tienes que sacrificarte por el bien de tu familia"._

Las palabras de su madre taladraban una y otra vez en su mente, ¿a qué se refería?

Ella decidió no indagar más en sus pensamientos y opto por concentrarse en el momento. Hermione la observaba con una sonrisa y mejillas enrojecidas, el frio de la temporada le brindaba un aspecto adorable con su nariz enrojecida.

—¡Hey, parece que ese libro ataco tu nariz!

—Ja ja ja… Muy graciosa, Parkinson. —Replico la chica, colocando el separador en su libro.

—Gracias, no sabes cuánto me halagas.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas bromas más, Hermione finalmente se atrevió a hablar sobre un tema inminente.

—Mis padres y yo viajaremos a Nueva York, pasaremos el año nuevo allá.

—¿Nueva York? Vaya, eso es… increíble.

A pesar de trasmitir su emoción, Pansy noto el semblante inquieto de Hermione. No parecía contenta con la noticia, mucho menos con la idea de abandonar el castillo. La ojiverde trato de ser sutil con sus preguntas, necesitaba conocer las razones de ese comportamiento. Recordó entonces aquel verano cuando conoció a los señores Granger, parecían agradables, demasiado a comparación de los suyos.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí. —Confeso la morena con un dejo de culpabilidad.— Soy horrible por desear eso.

Pansy entrelazo sus manos y las contemplo por varios instantes. Aún era demasiado pronto, o quizá era el momento indicado para hablar sobre lo que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar.

—Tus padres anhelan verte mientras que Hogwarts estará aquí cuando regreses. —Comento desviando su mirada hacia el lago. — Yo estaré en la estación esperando verte tambien.

Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera, supongo que estaré contando los días….

—Bueno, me retracto, porque quiero que disfrutes de todo… excepto de los muggles. —Concluyo la ojiverde frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquila, me comportare. —Aseguro la castaña depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Pansy sonrió complacida y recargo su cabeza contra el hombro de la chica.

—Hablare con mis padres sobre… la _incompatibilidad_ enorme que tengo con Draco.

—¿De verdad? Pero…

—Sé que no será fácil, —Interrumpió la Slytherin cerrando sus ojos— pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo continuar con él.

Hermione pudo percibir la desesperación y angustia de Pansy, por lo que se limitó a apretar su mano, alentándola a seguir hablando. Rogaba que la inquietud que había sentido al verla salir con Draco del comedor no significara nada, pero la chica aunque tratase de ocultarlo, parecía estar conteniendo algo que la lastimaba.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…

—Haz hecho demasiado ya por mí. —Dijo Pansy alzando su rostro para verla.

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa antes de besarla, el contacto entre sus labios fue lo más parecido a un roce, pero provoco que Pansy ansiara ya el día enfrentarse a su familia. Hermione, sin duda alguna lo valía.

 **~x~**

 **¿Te gusto el capitulo? ...**

 **Comparte conmigo tu opinión n.n**

 **Gracias por haber entrado.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo martes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?... Lo sé, y lo siento… Pero se los compensare, EL VIERNES PUBLICARE OTRA CONTINUACIÓN Y QUIZA HASTA EL DOMINGO TAMBIEN (pero el viernes se los confirmo definitivamente si se hace o no), esto para tratar de recuperar las semanas que me atrase.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! Disculpen mi ausencia.**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **Capítulo 13**

Pansy exhalo lentamente intentando controlar sus lágrimas y sollozos. Ella no esperaba menos, de hecho, sabía que su infierno apenas comenzaba. La valentía que había sentido parecía empezar a convertirse en culpa y resentimiento, ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ingenua?

Las manos de la ojiverde manos se mantuvieron aferradas a la orilla del tocador como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La chica apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba su reflejo. Una marca roja sobre su mejilla derecha era evidente, y su maquillaje se había convertido en un desastre. Pansy sonrió entre lágrimas, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte la opresión en su pecho.

No podía hacerlo, no debía…. Por su bien y sobretodo el de _ella_. Pero era tan difícil no pensar en sus palabras: _"…Cualquier cosa, buena o mala, aquí puedes localizarme"._ La ojiverde en aquel momento decidió no darle tanta importancia a los actos de la castaña, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, sino complicadas y aparentemente imposibles, pero jamás imagino el dolor que eso implicaba.

—Pansy, por favor, regresa al comedor. —Ordeno la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

No debería sentir tristeza, mucho menos decepción. Siempre había sido así. A pesar de que su padre solía optar más por el maltrato emocional, en esta ocasión había perdido el control.

Ella nunca justificaría las agresiones de sus padres, por más que estos insistieran en que era su culpa. Pansy no era tonta, pero de nada servía tratar de ser fuerte, valiente y diferente. Una frase cruel, un golpe doloroso o hasta una maldición susurrada, siempre terminaban por destrozarla.

Otro golpe rompió el silencio haciéndola estremecer. Su madre aún estaba al otro la de la puerta esperándola con impaciencia.

—Dame unos minutos, necesito…— Su voz lentamente se desvaneció, y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

—No tardes demasiado. —Sentencio.

Tan pronto como el sonido de sus tacones alejándose le indico su ausencia, la joven inhalo profundamente y trato de recuperar su compostura. Todo resulto ser peor que lo que imagino.

 **~x~**

Hermione contemplo los rascacielos desde la ventana. Desde esa altura todas las personas que transitaban por la Quinta Avenida se veían diminutas, pero ella sabía que no lo eran. Sus padres estaban emocionados por visitar una vez más el país americano, Hermione no recordaba cuantas veces habían estado aquí antes pero parecían muy familiarizados con todo.

—Cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?

La petición de su madre la volvió a la realidad. Ella asintió y la siguió hacia la cocina del apartamento. Si, ellos no habían reservado una habitación de hotel sino un cómodo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Hermione, aunque no conocía el barrio, deducía que era un sitio para gente de clase alta.

—Tu padre volverá en cualquier momento y…

—Mamá, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Su interrupción había tomado por sorpresa a la mujer. No se trataba de unas simples vacaciones; algo sucedía. — ¿Por qué…?

—¡Espera! Vale. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo notarias, pero te aseguro que todo está bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Preocuparme? Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Pero sé que si no fuera algo bueno no estaríamos aquí…

Jane le sonrió y termino por colocar la mesa

—Tu padre y yo debemos darte una noticia. Planeábamos hacerlo el día de navidad pero al parecer eso no funcionara.

Hermione asintió mientras la contemplaba por unos instantes más. Minutos más tarde su padre llego y entre sus manos no solo portaba el vino que había ido a buscar sino un sobre color ocre.

En medio de la cena la castaña noto las miradas cómplices que sus padres intercambiaban. Parecían felices y muy ansiosos, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Sin embargo, su madre acallo su intento posando una de sus manos sobre las de su padre.

—…Sera mejor decírselo ya, Karl.

El hombre desvió la atención de su esposa hacia su hija y durante unos momentos el silencio invadió el lugar.

—Hermione, bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar.

 **~x~**

Pansy jugueteo con la manga de su suéter. Era un odioso hábito que solía tener cuando volvía a casa. A la lejanía le pareció escuchar a sus padres discutir entonces el sonido de alguien acercándose a su habitación la alerto. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron con rapidez su habitación para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —Cuestiono su padre, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

La chica retrocedió instintivamente al ver su rostro desencajado y lleno de ira.

—¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo que has hecho? —Volvió a exclamar con furia, tomando alguna de sus cosas y lanzarlas contra la pared.

Pansy bajo su cabeza y lucho contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos. Estaba aterrada y sin saber que decir. Su padre gruño y no tardo en tomarla de los hombros para sacudirla con violencia.

—¡Eres una maldita desgraciada! ¡No tienes idea de la humillación que haz traído a nuestra familia!

La ojiverde cerró sus ojos y espero a que lo hiciera… pero no sucedió. Al menos no tan pronto como lo imagino. La mirada muy similar a la suya la observaba con desprecio, haciéndola sentir pequeña e insegura.

—Hasta una puta vale más que tú, ¿sabes?

Pansy entonces comprendió. Todo el alboroto de pronto tenía sentido. Draco lo había hecho; había cumplido con su parte, y como era de esperar, no fue del agrado de su padre.

—¡Solo tenías que abrir tus piernas para él! Pero ni eso pudiste hacer bien.

— " _Tienes razón, padre. Draco no lo merecía…"_ —Pensó.

—Nunca has sido más que un estorbo para mí. Pero tu madre insistió en mantenerte, —Continúo el hombre, deslizando su agarre hacia el cuello frágil de Pansy. —…Nunca te quise, jamás te he querido. Siempre serás nuestra desgracia.

Pansy sintió las lágrimas deslizarse a través de sus mejillas. Más allá del dolor físico que su padre le estuviera causando en esos momentos, la crudeza de sus palabras le partió el alma.

 **~x~**

Hermione contemplo los fuegos artificiales desde su lugar para después discretamente observar hacia sus padres. Unas sonrisas enormes estaban dibujadas en sus rostros. La chica cruzo sus brazos y se permitió sonreír ante sus locuras, tanto misterio y preocupación para haber terminado así…

La castaña rio, atrayendo la mirada de sus padres.

—Ustedes dos parecen unos adolescentes.

—¡Oh! Gracias querida, es un halago para nosotros. —Espeto su padre aun abrazando a su esposa. — Somos jóvenes aun, ¿verdad Jane?

—Por supuesto. Que mis patas de gallo no te digan lo contrario.

—Ustedes dos… —Murmuró Hermione apoyándose en el balcón.

Vagamente escucho a sus padres ingresar de nuevo a la sala mientras ella permanecía contemplando el panorama. Ojala Pansy estuviera ahí para verlo.

Un año nuevo apenas comenzaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas transcurrieran tan bien como lo hacían. Con el paso de los días se había resignado a que Pansy no le escribiría, ella comprendía que en su situación no era sencillo, pero aun así de vez en cuando rememoraba su despedida para consolarse. La extrañaba como no esperaba hacerlo, y ansiaba pronto volver al castillo. Entre clases o pasillos solitarios podía al menos verla, pero con un océano de por medio… era horrible.

Hermione suspiro mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos.

¿Era realmente amor lo que sentía? Sin duda alguna, Pansy además de inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos diarios, también se había apropiado de su corazón. Parecía algo ilógico; irracional, pero la castaña no podía negar que en algún momento, desde que la conoció, su destino se cruzaría. Quizá no de manera tan agradable en sus primeros años, pero ahora… era capaz de notar las miradas y sonrisas que Pansy le dedicaba.

La Gryffindor abrió sus ojos y contemplo el cielo, imaginando el rostro de la Slytherin que le había robado el corazón.

 **~x~**

 **¡Hasta el Viernes 7 de Diciembre!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Mas vale tarde que nunca! Jeje ¿No les parece que el año se esta yendo muuuy rápido? … Quiza sea por navidad, ¿ustedes que opinan? …Bueno disfruten de esta continuación.**

 **¡Hasta el Domingo 9 de Diciembre!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

Pansy arribo a la estación tratando de disimular la inquietud que sentía. Contrario a lo que imaginaba, su ansiedad y felicidad ante la idea de volver a ver a Hermione, parecía opacarse con cada frase y maltrato que su padre le había impuesto día tras día. Dudaba incluso que en el infierno alguien sufriera como ella durante sus vacaciones.

A lo lejos logro distinguir a Malfoy y su familia, pero sus padres parecían reacios a saludarla cuando el rubio alzo su mano. Decidida a no pasar más incomodidad, Pansy ingreso al vagón en busca de un compartimiento solitario, pero no tardo demasiado en encontrarse con sus amigas. Millicent y Daphne la abrazaron, demostrando una felicidad genuina ante su presencia. La ojiverde no las culpaba ya que había dimitido sus visitas durante las vacaciones. No era necesario entrar en detalles, las chicas imaginaban ya el caos que había provocado con su decisión.

— ¿Has visto a…?

La mirada vacía de Pansy se enfocó en el rostro de Millicent. Su aspecto demacrado e infeliz podía responder su pregunta por si sola.

— ¡Cállate Millicent! Cualquiera podría escucharte.

— No planeaba decir su nombre. — Argumento la chica rodando sus ojos. — Pregunto solo porque vi a unos Gryffindor poco antes de entrar aquí.

— ¿Viste en compartimiento entraron? — Pregunto la chicade cabello negro.

— No, parecían estar apenas buscando…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió inesperadamente, y ahí frente a ellas se encontraba la razón de su charla. Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para lentamente después empezar a sonrojarse. La vergüenza era evidente y se confirmaba aún mas con sus disculpas apresuradas; poco comprensibles.

En otra época aquello hubiera sido un festín para las Slytherin, que buscando cualquier excusa para burlarse de ella, no habrían desaprovechado una oportunidad tan valiosa. Pero desde luego, Pansy había dejado de hacerlo… al menos con la malicia que antes la impulsaba.

Daphne y Millicent le sonrieron mientras que Pansy solo la observo conteniendo su respiración.

Diez días. Solo habían sido diez días.

Hermione logro sonreír a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía y tras no ver algún intento de Pansy por saludarla, empezó a correr la puerta del compartimiento para cerrarla. No sin antes disculparse una vez más. El resto del viaje había trascurrido de lo más extraño, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que compartir el viaje con un par de Hufflepuff , ya que Harry y los Weasley habían decidido permanecer en el castillo durante las vacaciones. No podía imaginar la reacción de Molly ante aquella decisión de sus hijos, pero la mujer al final parecía respetarla.

— "¡Tranquilízate! Todo está bien… ¿Qué más esperabas? Por mucho que sus amigas parezcan aceptar su relación, eso no significa que las cosas cambiaran con lo demás." — Pensaba Hermione, observando a través del cristal.

Un suspiro de cansancio empaño el vidrio y la chica opto por dedicar su atención al libro grueso sobre sus piernas. Por muy simpáticas que las otras chicas parecieran, Hermione había renunciado a intentar participar en su conversación. Lo único que deseaba era llegar al castillo y encontrar un pasillo solitario, el favorito que Pansy y ella solían frecuentar.

 **~x~**

Harry no dudo en abrazarla en cuanto la vio entrar y Ron lo imito poco después, tras disculparse una vez más por su tonto compartimiento. Hermione se limitó a rodar sus ojos juguetonamente y lo hizo prometer que para la próxima intentara controlarse, aunque ella sabía que era una petición banal tratándose del chico y su carácter.

Su alegría, sin embargo, pareció disminuir al ver la figura de Pansy. La chica se veía más pálida y delgada a como solía recordarla, lucia tan cansada y vacía a comparación de los demás a su alrededor.

Ningún asomo de sonrisa o mirada traviesa se podía divisar, era como si estuviera actuando por simple inercia. El ceño de Hermione se arrugo y muy tarde noto que un par de ojos azules analizaban ya su reacción.

— Lo sé, yo también pienso que se ve muy mal.

Los ojos marrones de la castaña se desviaron hacia el rostro de Ginny y lucho por contener un argumento contra sus palabras. Pansy no se veía mal; solo lucia… ¿apagada? ¿Infeliz?

Tratando de no preocuparse más, Hermione comenzó hablar con sus amigos sobre la ciudad que había conocido. Ginny parecía olvidarse del aspecto de Pansy, por lo que en una de tantas miradas que ella le dirigía a la chica coincidió con ella. Los ojos verdes la contemplaron por unos momentos hasta que se desviaron a la salida del comedor y regresaron segundos después a su cara. El ceño de Gryffindor se arrugo con preocupación al notar como la joven se ponía de pie con esfuerzo.

Ron murmuro algo ilegible y brevemente desvió su atención hacia él. Ginny se carcajeo mientras Harry sonreía con timidez, ella no sabía de lo que hablaban y poco le interesaba, por lo que fingió estar llena y agotada.

— …Los veo mañana, chicos. — Dijo poniéndose de pie para abandonar el comedor.

Con un gesto de adiós apresurado, la castaña salió del lugar y tras asegurarse que nadie estuviera siguiéndola, corrió hacia el pasillo donde Pansy solía emboscarla la mayoría de las veces. Al llegar sintió la decepción empezar a consumirla, pero un movimiento casi imperceptible detrás de un muro la incito a acercarse.

Con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente Hermione se acercó, pero los brazos de Pansy rodearon su cuello tan rápido que ella apenas y había logrado mantener el equilibrio cuando la atrajo. La desesperación con la que la ojiverde la besaba envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, sus manos por inercia se posicionaron en la cintura de la chica que gimió ante el contacto de sus dedos contra su piel expuesta.

¿Así es como se sentía? ¿Lo que esperaba tras dos semanas separadas?

Pansy mordisqueo su labio inferior juguetonamente antes de separarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia el notar el estado en el que había dejado a la castaña.

— Hola. — Exclamo acariciando su mandíbula.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la Gryffindor se extendió por todo su rostro, mientras contestaba tímidamente al saludo de su novia.

— Pansy…

— ¡Shh! Espera, tengo que entregarte algo. — Interrumpió, deslizando una de sus manos hacia el bolso de su túnica. — Tómalo como un regalo de navidad y año nuevo … pero sobre todo como una disculpa.

Hermione la observo por un momento confundida pero rápidamente empezó a sacudir cabeza.

— No tengo nada que…

— Si Hermione. Si tienes que disculparme por no haber enviado la carta, yo…

— Pansy, de verdad, no era necesario. — Contradijo, colocando una de sus manos bajo su barbilla. Sus miradas se encontraron y el corazón de Hermione se encogió al notar una pequeña cicatriz en la comisura de la boca de la chica. — … Se que no era sencillo, así que…Gracias.

La Gryffindor sostuvo la caja entre sus manos sin querer arruinar el momento, confiaba en que Pansy relatara lo ocurrido con sus padres, pero una parte de ella deseaba que no lo hiciera. Temía escuchar y confirmar algo que ya intuía.

— Yo también te traje algo, — Admitió con vergüenza. — pero está en mi maleta, si me das un…

— Está bien, Mi'. Puedo esperar hasta mañana por él. — Musito la Slytherin entre risas.

Hermione la contemplo con una sonrisa mientras se deleitaba con el sonido. La risa genuina de Pansy no era algo común de escuchar, a menudo estaba plagada de malicia y crueldad. Sin duda la señal de algo malo; un augurio para un pobre desdichado, pero en esos momentos sonaba distinta; adorable y divertida.

— ¡Ábrelo! ¡Vamos! — Alentó la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Pansy observo cada movimiento suave y cuidadoso que la chica realizaba, parecía como si evitara a toda costa dañar o deshacer el moño alrededor de la delgada caja. Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras la abría, y ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba un hermoso collar de plata con un símbolo peculiar. Las lágrimas inundaron su mirada y al alzar su vista noto la preocupación embargar el rostro de su novia.

La Slytherin frunció el ceño tan pronto como noto el temblor en los hombros de la castaña, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se maldijo una y otra vez, arrepintiéndose de su estúpida selección; _"…Ya la jodiste, Parkinson. Menos mal que tienes un plan b"_ , pensó mientras recordaba el otro obsequio que estaba al fondo de su baúl. Sin embargo, su argumento mental fue interrumpido por la sorpresiva reacción de la castaña que hace unos momentos lloraba, pero que ahora la besaba con fervor.

— Me encanta. Me encanta. Me encanta. — Repetía en voz baja mientras la abrazaba.

Pansy no pudo evitar suspirar con un poco de alivio pero casi de inmediato sintió la inseguridad invadir su mente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No estás diciéndolo solo para hacerme sentir mejor?

Odio su tono de voz inseguro y tímido, si bien pocas veces en su vida se había atrevido a obsequiar algo desinteresadamente, buscar algo para Hermione era otro nivel diferente. Había tomado la iniciativa de encontrar algo distinto a lo que acostumbraban a darle, más allá de libros, herramientas para su estudio y más libros. Eso habría sido sencillo, incluso hasta para la comadreja de Weasley.

— Créeme Pansy, es hermoso. — Respondió la chica depositando un beso en su mejilla. — Gracias.

Intentando rescatar un poco de su orgullo, la ojiverde aclaro su garganta.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a..?

— ¡Si! — Contesto Hermione, sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Pansy rió en voz baja y tomo el collar entre sus dedos con cuidado, Hermione se volvió y deslizo su cabello hacia un lado para exponer su cuello. La Slytherin lo contemplo por varios segundos al mismo tiempo que sentía unas enormes ganas de besarlo y dejar alguna marca. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír mientras colocaba la joya con delicadeza, si antes creía que era lindo, verlo puesto en su dueña lo hacía lucir aún más bello.

Hermione observo el collar con una sonrisa boba, sin imaginar que ese regalo estaba lejos de ser solamente lo que aparentaba.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias querido lector!**

 **No olvides compartirme tú opinión.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Aquí esta lo prometido, ¡disfruten!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia** **sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

Lunes por la mañana y Hermione se dirigía con una sonrisa hacia un destino en particular. Harry y Ron seguramente la alcanzarían en el comedor dentro de poco, por lo que ella tenía que apresurarse a llegar a su encuentro. El trayecto familiar provoco una oleada de mariposas en su estómago, y por inercia, su mano se desplazó hacia el bolsillo de su túnica

Encogido y empacado meticulosamente, así yacía el obsequio que días atrás había elegido para su ojiverde. No era tan bello como el collar que tenía puesto, pero esperaba que le gustara. Había sido _casi_ el motivo de una crisis romántica existencial, provocado por una simple pregunta:

¿Qué le gusta a Pansy?

Hermione inmediatamente recordó sus bromas, disgustos y palabras crueles, pero aquello lejos de brindarle una pista la llevo a imaginar lo que sucedería si elegía el regalo equivocado. Al parecer era más fácil saber lo que a su novia NO le gustaba, y por desgracia eso no significaba algo bueno.

La inquietud debió haber sido obvia en su rostro, o sus padres la habían estado analizando por varios minutos ya. Ambas, en realidad. Su madre aseguro conocer el lugar indicado para que encontrara el regalo ideal, un escalofrió estremeció a la castaña tan pronto como la había escuchado: ¿ideal? ¿Indicado? … Ella no sabía que era para Pansy, ¿verdad?

No, Jane estaba equivocada. Su ayuda no fue tanta, aunque no podía quejarse, había encontrado un Jersey para Ginny, una bola de cristal para Harry y una especie de lámpara de lava para Ronald, el pelirrojo seguramente se infartaría con el artefacto. Sin embargo, su principal preocupación aun no terminaba.

Y entonces ocurrió, mientras caminaba por delante de sus padres observando a su alrededor. Ahí, al otro lado de una vitrina de cristal se exhibía su regalo ideal. Sus padres no la cuestionaron ni siguieron hasta el interior de la tienda, iba de entrada y salida. Rápida. Decidida.

Por desgracia aquel sentimiento no parecía percibirlo al ver la figura solitaria de Pansy en esos momentos. Su corazón latía apresuradamente pero aun así consiguió sonreír, abriendo sus brazos en par para recibirla entre ellos con cariño. La Slytherin deposito un corto beso en sus labios y oculto su rostro en su cuello, la sintió inhalar profundamente hasta que decidió apartarse momentos después.

— Empezaba a pensar que no llegarías. — Confeso la chica con un pequeño puchero.

La respiración de Hermione se engancho al ver ese gesto tan tierno e inocente. Pansy no tardo en notar su reacción e inmediatamente trato de evitar sonrojarse, si, lo había hecho intencionalmente pero no pensó en la vergüenza que después la invadiría.

—¿Y bien? — Exclamo, tratando de dejar atrás el episodio incómodo.

Hermione sonrió ante la actitud defensiva de su pareja. Definitivamente la ojiverde la tenía alrededor de su dedo, o mejor dicho, puchero.

—¡Calma mujer! Mi cerebro dejo de funcionar por unos segundos, necesita recuperarse.

—¡Tú no eres mi novia! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Menos mal que cuando amas, de antemano siempre conoces y sabes a lo que te enfrentaras si decides empezar a salir con alguien. Y Hermione no era excepción, acababa de comprobarlo.

— Uno que acaba de descubrir lo adorable que eres.

— Lo sé, y no tienes idea de lo agotador que es. — Replico su novia dramáticamente, señalándose a sí misma. — Mírame.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa y apresuro a llevar su mano al bolsillo de su túnica. De nuevo sintió los nervios empezar agobiarla y poco antes de exhibir el pequeño obsequio obligo a Pansy a cerrar sus ojos. La Slytherin protesto negándose hacerlo, pero la castaña no cedería con facilidad esta vez.

—¡No es justo!

— Así es la vida, cariño.

Pansy rio en voz baja ante las tonterías de su pareja y señalo una vez más desconocerla.

— Mi Hermione jamás diría algo así.

— " _Mi Hermione…"_ — Pensó, observándola embobadamente.

¡Por Merlín! Aquello la hizo dejar a un lado sus nervios y besarla.

— ¡Hermione! — Chillo Pansy al separarse. No solo la había tomado desprevenida, sino que por un momento pensó que terminaría en el suelo a causa de su desequilibrio.

— ¡Tranquila! Ya, ya puedes abrirlos.

La ojiverde obedeció e inmediatamente vislumbro un regalo perfectamente envuelto con un moño dorado. Su chica la observaba con una sonrisa, esperando a que lo tomara.

— Tuyo. Para ti. — Dijo la morena, colocándoselo entre sus brazos.

— Mío. Para mí.

Sus ojos estudiaron el objeto entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sentía una oleada de algo que no sabía cómo catalogar. En casa, por supuesto había recibido uno que otro regalo, sus padres podrían ser poco afectivos y crueles, pero al menos siempre terminaban por dejarle un presente trivial bajo el árbol.

La chica alzo su mirada por unos segundos y rápidamente la volvió hacia el presente, ajena a la tensión creciente que sentía Hermione. Tomando uno de los extremos del lazo que unia al moño, este lentamente se deshizo permitiendo que el papel revelara una caja.

— Pansy…

— Gracias Hermione. — Murmuro aun sin abrirla. — Muchas gracias.

Si aún no lo abre, si aún no lo ve… entonces, ¿porque le agradece? ¿y si no le gusta? La espera iba a provocarle un infarto.

Pansy sintió las lágrimas invadir su mirada conforme abría la tapa. Ante ella, entre papeles de color blanco, quedo al descubierto una hermosa escultura de unicornio. Sus ojos analizaron el objeto con detenimiento, maravillándose con lo realista que parecía. Las lágrimas se derramaron a través de sus mejillas y rápidamente se vio envuelta entre los brazos reconfortantes de la Gryffindor.

— Pensé que te gustaría, yo… en clase de Cuidado tú estabas… con el unicornio que la profesora Wilhelmina nos mostró… — Explicaba la joven con voz temblorosa. — ¡Mira! Si tu giras esto, tocara una canción y… si no te gusta yo…

La Slytherin sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez.

—¡Es perfecto! — Exclamo contemplándolo.

Y era cierto. No solo porque en efecto los Unicornios le fascinaban, sino que acababa de comprobar lo atenta que Hermione era cuando se suponía que _cada quien_ andaba por su cuenta.

A pesar de su corta relación con Malfoy y uno que otro affaire en el pasado, ella jamás había recibido un regalo que le agradara tanto. Ni siquiera sus padres se esforzaban por conocerla o saber lo que le gustaba. Y Hermione… ella siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir especial.

El resto de su tiempo juntas, Pansy se dedicó a admirar la obra de arte que le acababan de regalar. Sin duda, a partir de esos momentos, era una de sus reliquias más sagradas.

— …Te quiero tanto, mi Hermione. — Susurro observando a la castaña alejarse. — Gracias.

~x~

Los días transcurrieron de manera normal con los insultos diarios de Pansy y la tensión por la llegada de la segunda prueba. Harry merodeaba entre los pasillos de la biblioteca tratando de averiguar algo que le fuera de utilidad. Hermione parecía igual, o hasta más preocupada que él. Desde que Cedric indirectamente le sugirió meter el huevo bajo el agua, Harry casi había logrado discernir a lo que se enfrentaría.

— No puedo creerlo. Tiene que haber algún libro por aquí. — Escucho decir a Hermione con desesperación.

Él le sonrió y trato de tranquilizarla, la chica inhalo un par de veces profundamente antes de sentarse con resignación. Harry agradecía todo el apoyo que su amiga le ofrecía, pero desde hacía días que la notaba un poco distinta. No había tocado el tema, esperando que Hermione pudiera contarle lo que sucedía, pero al paso de los días parecía tratar de evitarlo.

Al principio supuso que se trataba de Krum, y que a causa de la escena de Ron no se sentía segura ni en confianza para decirle, sin embargo, el búlgaro parecía mantener su distancia desde aquella noche. Claro, de vez en cuando la saludaba o intercambiaban unas palabras, pero sus gestos y acciones eran reservados. Nunca más allá de una sonrisa amistosa.

Después empezaron las desapariciones misteriosas, Hermione argumentaba su necesidad por estudiar en silencio y con total tranquilidad, cosa que al parecer la biblioteca ya no podía ofrecerle.

— " _Viktor y Fleur se la pasan ahí, su sequito de fanáticos es desagradablemente ruidoso."_

Harry la comprendió y un día hasta él mismo lo comprobó. Sin embargo, su amiga parecía a travesar por algo que la hacía sospechosamente de buen humor. Incluso sus discusiones con Pansy no lograban hacerla enfadar como antes. Ron afirmaba que se debía a su romance clandestino con Krum, que sentía demasiada vergüenza por sus actos al estar traicionándolos. Tanto Ginny como él habían descartado inmediatamente esa idea, pero Ron…. Bueno, nunca cambiaria.

— Tranquila Hermione, encontraremos algo...

— Señorita Granger, la profesora McGonagall desea hablar con usted. — Interrumpió Madame Pince.

La castaña parecía a punto de replicarle negativamente a la mujer, pero se contuvo al ver la sonrisa alentadora de Harry.

¡Mañana era la segunda prueba!

— Gracias Madame Pince. Harry…

— Ve, estaré bien.

A regañadientes la castaña se despidió de él y poco después Neville apareció, entre sus balbuceos y adoración por la herbolaria, él había encontrado una solución. No iba a ser sencillo, por supuesto, pero algo tenía que hacer. Para su desgracia Pansy transitaba por ahí, e intrigada detuvo sus pasos para observarlo, la chica lo analizo de arriba abajo esperando algo que claramente nunca llego.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Potter? ¿Acaso Granger se te perdió?

— No Pansy, estoy solamente caminando alrededor… como tú.

La chica frunció el ceño y no pareció encontrarle la gracia a su comentario.

— No te alejes demasiado o podrías ahorcarte con tu correa.

Harry se limitó a reír en voz baja mientras la veía alejarse, a diferencia de Draco, Pansy nunca trataba de empezar un duelo, solo desahogaba su dosis diaria de insultos y se marchaba. Por lo que al hurtar el almacén de Snape no hubo ningún testigo presente.

A la hora de la cena, Pansy observo por centésima vez hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. No había rastro alguno de la cabellera rizada que ella ansiaba ver, desde la tarde había estado esperando toparse casualmente con Hermione pero la chica no estaba por ninguna parte.

Insulto a Harry y se burló cruelmente de Ron, pero Hermione en ningún momento apareció para defenderlos. Krum parecía incomodo cuando ella presencio su entrenamiento a la orilla del lago, pero tampoco había rastro de su castaña por ahí.

— " _Calma Pansy, no pasa nada"_ — Pensaba jugueteando con su comida.

Draco poso una de sus manos sobre sus muslos, por lo que ella detuvo sus acciones momentáneamente. La mano con el tenedor se apretó hasta que el rubio lentamente se acercó a su oído.

— ¿Por qué la inquietud esta noche?

Pansy sintió la tensión invadir su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Draco buscaba profundizar su toque bajo la mesa. Ella dejo caer el utensilio y deslizo su mano hacia abajo hasta tomar la mano del rubio.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? — Le cuestiono en voz baja con molestia.

Obviamente le había dolido su rechazo.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Respondió Pansy, sosteniendo el contacto visual.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y nuevamente se acercó a ella.

— Solo quería saber que sucede contigo, Parkinson.

La advertencia silenciosa de una bofetada estaba a la vista, por lo que Pansy le sonrió genuinamente. Ella lo estaba esperando.

— No te esfuerces tanto, Malfoy.

El rubio nunca imaginaria el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero ella se sintió orgullosa de poder decirlo. Draco inmediatamente se alejó y con disgusto abandono el comedor, Crabble y Goyle le siguieron poco después, permitiendo que Millicent y Daphne finalmente hablaran con ella.

—¿Estas bien, Pansy?

— Si Millicent, aunque me hace falta… — Su voz se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que su mirada se posaba nuevamente en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Las chicas comprendieron a lo que se refería cuando notaron la ausencia de Hermione, pero no insistieron más en el tema, era demasiado arriesgado tocarlo teniendo tantos oídos a su alrededor.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias querido lector!**

 **No olvides compartirme tú opinión.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2019! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, bebés. Espero que todos sus propósitos se cumplan y les deseo lo mejor. Tenemos 365 días, 365 nuevas oportunidades… ¡Vamos con todo este año! Agradezco a Dios el brindarme la oportunidad de continuar con ustedes, les mando un abrazo hasta donde están.**

 **¡Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

Un sentimiento de inquietud y desesperación evito que la ojiverde pudiera descansar durante la noche. Había asistido a desayunar con la esperanza de ver a Hermione pero esta no llego. Pensó en alguna tonta excusa para ir hasta Harry y averiguar la ausencia de Granger, pero Daphne y Millicent se lo impidieron.

— Sería extraño. — Murmuro Buldstrode.

— Es demasiado obvio. — Argumento Daphne.

Resignada una vez más, Pansy almorzó sin ganas esperando que la segunda tarea llegara.

— " _Hermione estará ahí. Tiene que apoyar a Harry."_

Una extraña mezcla de tensión, entusiasmo y angustia se sentía entre la multitud, Pansy no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos cuando escucho a Malfoy apostar con los demás. La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de ver discretamente a su alrededor, Hermione al parecer aún no había llegado, los únicos que logro distinguir fue a los Weasley y otros Gryffindor junto a Harry.

— " _¿Dónde rayos te metiste, Granger?"_

Millicent pareció sentir su preocupación y murmuro que se acercaría a donde estaban los campeones y sus allegados, la ojiverde le sonrió con gratitud mientras la veía alejarse.

— Aparecerá Pansy, no te preocupes.

La voz de Dumbledore resonó a través del lago negro, Pansy se aferró al barandal de la torre intentando mantener la calma.

¿Un tesoro de cada campeón? ¿Solo una hora?

Millicent regreso y su rostro denotaba aún más preocupación, Pansy apretó la mandíbula esperando lo peor. Ella cerró sus ojos una vez que su amiga compartió los rumores que minutos más tarde se volvieron su pesadilla. Ahora podía comprender por qué _no la sentía,_ y una sensación de rabia la invadió. Hermione no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo imaginaba, y ciertamente Pansy no pensaba decirle aun… pero desde que le obsequio el collar a la castaña nunca se lo quitaba, a veces incluso lograba observarla jugueteando con él. Pansy sonreía y se aferraba al sentimiento de orgullo, pero el vacío que sentía desde el día anterior la perseguía y ahora podía comprender el porqué.

Fleur estaba herida, a través de todo su cuerpo había pequeños rasguños. La multitud quedo en silencio cuando la campeona de Beauxbatons emergió a la superficie contra su voluntad, sus gritos desesperados y el llanto desconsolador provoco inmediatamente una ola de murmullos. Pansy sintió el nudo en su garganta aumentar al paso de los segundos.

La joven cerró sus ojos momentáneamente mientras maldecía a todos y todo. Empezando por el tonto de Viktor y terminando hasta con el pobre de Harry.

Comprendió entonces porque la misteriosa desaparición de Hermione un día antes y sus ausencias durante las comidas, solo de esa manera la castaña sería incapaz de no estar presente para apoyar a sus amigos. Pansy también la maldijo.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos pero apresuro a limpiarla, Daphne y Millicent permanecieron junto a ella en silencio. No hacía falta pronunciar un consuelo, solo quería ver a su castaña.

 **~x~**

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Pansy alzo la vista al escuchar algo emerger. Rogo a merlín que no fuera nadie herido pero sintió su alma volver al cuerpo cuando distinguió un rostro pálido muy familiar. La Slytherin inhalo profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

¡Ahí estaba!

¡Hermione estaba a salvo!

Daphne le dio un pequeño apretón en su hombro y miro hacia la torre donde la castaña estaba. Pansy no necesito otra señal, inmediatamente empezó a caminar hacia donde la multitud festejaba. Noto a los gemelos y su hermana hablando con Hermione mientras que Krum estaba rodeado por sus compañeros felicitándole, la ojiverde le fulmino con la mirada hasta que sintió que estaba siendo observada.

A unos metros y con una sonrisa tambaleante, Hermione la contemplaba. Su corazón se rompió al no poder estar junto a ella, pero si pudiera la abrazaría, besaría y porque no, hasta sería capaz de abofetear a Krum. Pansy le correspondió por un instante hasta sintió como las lágrimas escurrían por su cara. La castaña lo noto y avanzo hacia ella, pero temerosa de poder ser descubiertas, Pansy cabizbaja sacudió su cabeza.

La decepción y dolor que embargaron a Hermione impidió que continuara.

La Slytherin apresuro a limpiar sus ojos con disimulo y al alzar su mirada se encontró con una escena inesperada. Krum se había alejado de su grupo para volver hacia ella, su Hermione. Parecían estar hablando, pero la mano del chico en la mejilla de la castaña parecía acariciarla. Sus ojos reflejaban una intensa preocupación y sobreprotección, Pansy apretó la mandíbula con impotencia y se alejó, ignorando las voces de sus amigas intentando detenerla.

Debería ser ella, no él. Debería estar ahí abrazándola y maldiciendo a Krum, pero en lugar de ello solo era capaz de verla y analizarla a la distancia. Como cualquier otra persona, como Krum debería estarlo haciendo.

Al regresar al castillo Pansy de inmediato se refugió en el dormitorio de las chicas, Daphne y Millicent no insistieron ni trataron de detenerla. Necesitaba tranquilizarse ante de cometer una locura que más tarde lamentaría.

Hermione abandono la enfermería en compañía de sus amigos. Ron incluso parecía estar atento a cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera, la chica trato de restarle importancia a lo sucedido; estaba a salvo y era lo único que importaba.

A pesar de que el sentimiento de incomodidad y molestia contra el búlgaro aun persistiera dentro de ella, Hermione logro zafarse de sus atentas atenciones. Poco le importaba escuchar lo avergonzado y preocupado que estaba, si, era su culpa y ella no había trato de contradecirlo.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no alguien más?

Hermione quería encontrar una respuesta lógica, y la única le parecía una barbaridad. A juzgar por la mirada de Pansy y los demás, los rumores tontos que poco a poco habían ido olvidando regresaron con más fuerza.

" _Lo más preciado para Viktor, ¿eh?",_ había dicho Ginny en tono de broma. Sin embargo el resto de los estudiantes parecían pensar lo mismo que ella.

— Necesito descansar. — Dijo apresurándose a subir las escaleras.

Ginny la siguió sin decir una palabra, en cambio el resto de las otras chicas no parecían comprender lo agotada que estaba.

— ¡Que romántico! — Exclamo Parvati.

Hermione rodó sus ojos con fastidio y apresuro a meterse en su cama.

— ¡Por merlín, Granger! Eres una de las chicas más afortunadas.

Y ahí estaba la gota que acabo con su paciencia. Hubiera querido maldecirlas a todas y cada una de sus compañeras entrometidas, pero en lugar de ello con un hechizo bien practicado, sus cortinas de la cama se cerraron brindándole privacidad. El silencio inundo su pequeño espacio, permitiéndose escuchar su propio suspiro.

Necesitaba hablar y ver a Pansy. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

 **~x~**

Uno, dos, tres… Casi una semana desde que Hermione había hablado con su novia. Pansy estaba evitándola, ni siquiera la miraba o respondía a sus invitaciones. Millicent afirmo que ella estaba bien, solo un a travesando por una situación difícil… ¿En serio? ¿Solo eso?

El sentimiento de impotencia que sentía sacaba lo peor de ella, por lo que su humor era tan malo como las frases de Ron a diario. Harry no lograba comprender su actitud y había dejado de intentarlo cuando le dijo que la dejara en paz. Ron, en cambio, parecía haber desarrollado un profundo interés por su rutina e incluso se atrevió a decir que Krum era el culpable de su estado. Quizá no estaba del todo equivocado, si el chico nunca la hubiera involucrado en la estúpida prueba Pansy no se habría alejado. Y sí, eso había sido aunque sus amigas lo negaran: _"Ella tiene mal humor a veces, por días…" ,"Suele desaparecer o perderse, pero estará bien"…_

¡Semejante tontería!

Domingo por la tarde, Hermione guardo sus cosas y se dirigió al pasillo donde había tomado el libro. Su rostro pálido y sin ninguna emoción permaneció así cuando se encontró de frente con Viktor, el chico la observo con preocupación pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hermione se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y volver a su mesa.

— No ahora, Viktor.

— Hermiobe, yo…

— Escucha, no quiero hablar de eso. Ya paso, quedo atrás, ¿sí?

— …Lo siento. Perdón.

Ya estaba hecho, debía superarlo… Y dispuesta a decir aquello Hermione lo observo, pero las palabras en su garganta quedaron atrapadas. Los labios de Viktor callaron su boca por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que ella logro reaccionar.

Segundos. Habían sido segundos. Instantes desagradables que provocaron nauseas en su interior, pero ajena a todo eso Pansy contemplo la escena con sorpresa, ira y por ultimo tristeza. _Era demasiado bueno para durar,_ pensó. Alejándose de aquel lugar sin escuchar el sonido vago una bofetada terminando con la tranquilidad.

 **~x~**

 **¡Gracias querido lector!**

 **No olvides compartirme tú opinión.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

¿En qué momento había perdido el control de su vida?

¿Desde cuándo estaba tan pendiente de alguien?

Hermione no lo sabía, o quizá, hasta ese momento caía en cuenta de que nada estaba bien. Contrario a lo que pensaban, la _perfecta sabelotodo_ al menos una vez del año, en compañía de sus amigos, se aventuraba en algo peligroso… sin desearlo y esperarlo, por supuesto. Pero sucedía, era como una terrible tradición y maldición desde que Harry era su amigo.

Si pudiera elegir el peor, pero a la vez el más memorable año, la castaña elegiría su cuarto grado sin dudar. Nunca fue lo imagino, no fue lo que esperaba y está por demás decir que jamás pensó que terminaría así.

La tristeza y oscuridad envolvían cada rincón del castillo.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos, era sencillo recordar el verano, cuando entre risas y emoción acompaño a los Weasley a la copa mundial de Quidditch. Ahí, junto a su padre, Cedric logro cautivarla por algunos momentos. Era un joven apuesto y simpático, con un gran futuro por delante, nadie imagino que tras entrar en aquel laberinto ya no saldría con vida. El grito desgarrador de su padre aun persistía en su mente.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente y rápidamente murmuro algo, Ron y ella lo vieron alejarse sin tener el valor de detenerlo o cuestionarle.

— ¿Regresamos a la sala común? — Pregunto el pelirrojo, sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

— Caminare. Necesito… yo quisiera…

— Esta bien, — interrumpió el chico observándola. — solo por favor no regreses tarde.

La castaña continuo caminando sin destino alguno, tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que era ajena a la presencia que se habia unido a ella.

Voldemort había regresado. Eso era lo único que podía pensar. Ya no se trataba de algún seguidor loco lanzando la marca al cielo, sino él mismo tratando de terminar lo que hace años dejó inconcluso. Pansy observo a su alrededor tratando de ignorar la tensión en el aire, ¿desde cuándo desconfiaba de sus amigos?

Millicent y Daphne yacían sentadas sin hablar, observando hacia la nada. Mientras que Draco y su sequito no estaba por ningún lado. Ojala hubiera comprendido a lo que su padre se refería, a lo que pregonaba con emoción semanas atrás. Diggori no fue su amigo, nunca intercambio una palabra con él, pero lo que _ellos_ hicieron… provoco una nueva oleada de nauseas en su estómago.

Silencio. Paz. Libertad.

Era lo necesitaba, pero por el momento se conformaba con alejarse de ahí.

La ojiverde camino a través del castillo, luchando contra la sensación incomoda en su estómago y ojos. _"Necesitas ser fuerte…"_ Recordó con un escalofrió, la suave voz de su madre. Tras varios minutos sentada en el marco de aquella ventana, Pansy decidió seguirla a una distancia considerable.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que hablaron o intercambiaron algún tipo de comunicación. Hermione logro comprender que todo entre ellas había terminado; según Buldstrode le había costado mucho aceptarlo, y Pansy conservaba bajo llave las más de treinta cartas que la castaña le había escrito. Contrario a lo que la chica pensaba, ella creía en todas y cada una de sus palabras, y por ello es que la ojiverde tenía que alejarla cuanto antes.

Hermione no merecía sufrir, al menos no por ella. Su pequeño romance, había sido solo una aventura fugaz que el tiempo tarde o temprano borraría de su memoria. Pansy no merecía ninguna lágrima, carta u oportunidad; lo había decidido y nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que dejo de preocuparse o estar atenta a sus acciones. A pesar de que la Gryffindor había logrado resignarse, su anhelo por regresar o hablar, se había ido convirtiendo en una indiferencia mortal. Su aparente rivalidad estaba muerta, al igual que sus bromas e insultos, era como si ninguna reconociera la existencia de la otra. Si los profesores lo notaron, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar algo… Incluso Draco había detenido sus niñerías contras Harry.

Pansy avanzo un par de pasos y logro colocarse al lado de Hermione. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tomar su mano o atraerla hacia ella en un abrazo, su aspecto frágil, de cerca era más obvio al igual que sus ojeras. La chica caminaba con su mirada perdida hasta que se detuvo junto a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso.

La ojiverde la contemplo mientras subía el primer escalón, pero apresuro a tomar su antebrazo con suavidad. Hermione salió de su ensoñación y observo sobre su hombro, encontrándose de inmediato con un par de ojos verdes preocupados.

— No es una buena idea.

— No deberías estar aquí…

— Y tampoco tú, Granger. — Interrumpió la Slytherin, aun aferrándose a ella. — Vamos, te encaminare hasta tu torre.

Hermione alejo su brazo con brusquedad, tambaleándose por un instante, pero satisfecha de romper el contacto con la otra joven. Pansy la observo sorprendida y dolida por su acción.

— Déjame en paz, Parkinson.

— Hermione….

— No, quiero ir a ninguna parte. — Exclamo la castaña con enojo. — Solo quiero estar sola y lo más lejos de ti.

Las palabras de Hermione fueron como una bofetada dura contra Pansy. La chica retrocedió por inercia y la contemplo sin expresión alguna.

— De acuerdo, voy mantener mi distancia pero no te dejare sola.

— Lo hiciste antes, ¿cuál sería la diferencia ahora? — Dijo con resentimiento burlón.- Mejor márchate.

La Slytherin la vio bajar del escalón y dirigirse hacia la dirección opuesta de su torre.

— Sé que estas enojada y…

— Tú no sabes nada, Pansy. — Argumento la castaña deteniéndose para encararla. — Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pudiste conocerme y demostrarme que todo lo que decían de ti era mentira, pero no… en lugar de ello te alejaste sin darme la oportunidad de explicarte.

— ¿Explicarme? — Repitió Pansy con ironía, apretando sus puños. — Yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? Vi todo lo que sucedió y al igual que tú, también tuviste la oportunidad de alejarte y no lo hiciste. Permitiste que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos y eso no parecía importarte. Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas en nuestra relación, pero a pesar de ello decidí intentarlo, aunque por fortuna no cometí la estupidez de hablar de ti con mi familia…

— ¡Bien! Pues me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho. De lo contrario no seguiría con vida, ¿verdad?... ¡Estaría muerta como Cedric!

El arrebato enfurecido termino por convertirse en un reclamo lleno de tristeza e impotencia. Hermione era consciente de que la chica frente a ella no había sido la culpable del ataque en el laberinto, pero su familia y todos los que la rodean estaban contaminados por la maldad.

— …Yo jamás de té haría daño, Hermione.

La voz baja y vulnerable de Pansy provoco una punzada de culpa en su corazón. La Gryffindor deseo tomar de vuelta sus palabras y jamás ver el rostro decepcionado de la chica frente a ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Pansy, yo no…

— Lo que sucedió con Cedric fue una tragedia. Nadie merecía eso y ni siquiera yo se lo deseo alguien más.

— Lo sé, yo…

— No Hermione, sabes que no es así. — Interrumpió la joven alzando su mano para acallarla. — De lo contrario nunca lo hubieras insinuado. Muy en el fondo de ti es lo que piensas, es lo que crees… y quizá no estés equivocada con mi familia, pero conmigo sí. Trate de cambiar y mejorar por ti, pero tal vez seas tú la que no vale la pena.

Con un nudo en su garganta y con la promesa de no llorar frente a ella, Pansy dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Hermione no la detuvo, ni trato de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Calló, guardo silencio; y esa también fue una dolorosa respuesta.

 _¿Los sangre sucias? … Pansy arrugo su ceño con disgusto al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Miles de escenas e ideas trascurrieron por su mente, era la primera vez que en sus cuatro años de vida escuchaba algo así._

 _¿Qué clase de gente seria esa?_

 _¿Por qué su sangre estaba sucia?_

 _¿Era que no se bañaban?_

 _Una mueca de asco se hizo evidente en su boca, al mismo tiempo que su madre la observaba con molestia y preocupación._

— _¿Te sientes mal?_ — _Le pregunto, esperando lo peor en cualquier momento._

— _No mamá, fue solo lo que dijo papá._

 _Los adultos dirigieron su atención hacia ella, provocando que Pansy se removiera con incomodidad en su asiento. Draco, junto a su madre, esperaba con intriga a que continuara._

— … _Los sangre sucias._ — _Repitió, temerosa de estar diciendo algo malo._

 _Una carcajada de Lucius no tardo en escucharse, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su copa en dirección a Pietro. Pansy se encogió ante la mirada fija de sus padres, notando como estos imitaban el gesto del otro hombre, alzando su copa hacia él._

— _Tu pequeña es una niña lista, será una gran bruja al servicio del señor oscuro._

 _Pietro sonrió con orgullo y asintió, observando por un breve instante hacia su hija._

— _Lo será, es su deber._

Pansy abrió sus ojos y suspiro con pesadez. Ese recuerdo era su pesadilla, más ahora que nunca; Voldemort estaba de vuelta, así como la lealtad de sus padres hacia él con más intensidad.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

Hermione contemplaba el cielo nublado a través de la ventanilla. Sus padres habían cesado su conversación y renunciaron a hacerla hablar después de sus respuestas monótonas. Ninguno de ellos entendía lo que sucedía, y a decir verdad, la castaña se negaba admitir la razón de su tristeza y mal humor.

La culpabilidad provoco una punzada en su pecho al distinguir la estación de tren conocida. Todo un verano desperdiciado, lejos de _ella_ y con el mismo sentimiento de anhelo por recuperarla. La Gryffindor se odiaba.

Lamentaba no haber podido disfrutar de su familia como era debido, ellos no merecían su estado apático y depresivo.

— Escribiré. — Prometió abrazando a sus padres con fuerza.

— Eso esperamos, cariño.

La voz tranquila de su madre hizo que poco a poco comenzara a alejarse para observarlos.

—Lo siento. —Exclamo, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. — Yo... Mi comportamiento durante el verano no fue muy bueno, ustedes no lo merecían... Lo lamento.

—Mírame. —Ordeno Jane colocando sus manos en cada lado de su rostro. — Te amamos demasiado, hija. Y sea lo que sea estaremos siempre para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y una vez más abrazo a la mujer, ignorando las ganas de llorar que sentía.

—¿Buscas a alguien? — Cuestiono una voz suave.

Hermione se volvió con rapidez y observo desconcertada a la chica rubia frente a ella.

—Luna... Si, en realidad...

— Ha llegado desde hace un rato. Puedes encontrarle en alguno de los compartimientos hacia allá... —Señalo en dirección izquierda. — Tienen tiempo.

Desconcertada por las palabras de la chica, la castaña le agradeció y empezó a caminar hacia donde Luna había apuntado pero se detuvo al escuchar vagamente la voz de Ron tras ella. El pelirrojo como de costumbre parecía estar discutiendo con Ginny, por lo que Hermione permaneció inmóvil en el pasillo maldiciendo a la Lunática Lovegood.

—¡Hermione! ¿Encontraste ya un compartimiento?

La castaña sacudió su cabeza y saludo a ambos pelirrojos.

—No, en realidad pensé que ya estaban aquí.

—¿Qué? No. Nosotros acabamos de llegar.

—Lo sé, Ronald. Solo que la loca de Luna dijo que hacía tiempo estaban aquí.

—Es Luna, no debería fiarte tanto de lo que te diga.

Por fortuna su búsqueda no demoro mucho y hasta el momento no había rastro alguno de Pansy. Tras haber pasado unos días en la madriguera, la conversación con Ron no fue tan profunda y a medida que esta parecía llegar a su fin, Harry se unió a ellos.

 **~x~**

Pansy abrió sus ojos y se enderezo. Las voces de sus amigas se acercaban cada vez más hasta que estas aparecieron con un par de sonrisas.

—Parkinson.

—Buldstrode.

Daphne rodó sus ojos ante su saludo anticuado y se acercó para abrazarla, a pesar de la renuencia de Pansy por tocarla.

—Vega ya, te hemos echado de menos.

—Me imagino, ¿alguna novedad?

—Bueno, no exactamente de quien tu quisieras... —Empezó la chica de cabello oscuro.

—Habla.

—Hay rumores de que expulsaran a Potter.

Pansy bufo y cruzo sus brazos con aburrimiento, ese rumor era bastante viejo.

—Te lo advertí. —Apresuro a decir Millicent al ver su actitud.

—Papá menciono algo sobre una nueva profesora. Al parecer la declaración de Potter y su insistencia han vuelto locos a los del ministerio.

—Lo sé, mi padre también dijo lo mismo. —Compartió Pansy con sus amigas. — Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Trío Dorado se meta en problemas.

—...¿Te preocupa? —Pregunto Buldstrode después de unos minutos en silencio.

Pansy se tensó al escucharla y pareció ignorar su pregunta, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia ella frialdad.

—Ya no más.

 **~x~**

Hermione había contado las veces que casualmente se había topado Pansy. Ya que a pesar de compartir clases y comidas, esta parecía desvanecerse tan pronto como la campana sonara. Debería estar feliz, o al menos aliviada, pero desgraciadamente no se sentía bien.

Más de una vez permaneció en el pasillo solitario con la esperanza de que la ojiverde también llegara, pero nunca sucedió. Ella ni siquiera la miraba.

Sus amigas también se habían contagiado con esa actitud indiferente, aunque a veces podía sentirlas enviando miradas fulminantes en su dirección. No, no podía ser así. Hermione solo estaba siendo paranoica, ¿cierto?

El caos comenzó cuando Dolores afirmo que la práctica de magia no era necesaria, no era como si la necesitaran para defenderse de algo inexistente. Harry exclamo lo que muchos pensaban y como consecuencia termino en detención, ella también estuvo cerca pero logro contenerse sintiendo impotencia.

—Tenemos que aprender a defendernos.

Pansy oculto su sonrisa tras una mueca falsa de disgusto, Dolores se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando para sí misma con frenesí. Por mucho que ella detestara aceptar que los Gryffindor están en lo cierto, no podía hacer mucho para demostrar su apoyo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos para atraparlos?

Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia ella, e incluso la mujer detuvo su andar y la observo fijamente.

—Tener cautela y discreción. Dumbledore no aceptara una acusación como esta sin pruebas.

—Bien, en ese caso descubriremos donde es que se reúnen.

Pansy continúo escuchando la reunión sin volver a participar. Una inquietud empezaba invadirla conforme escuchaba cada detalle para cazar a los Gryffindor, principalmente a Harry Potter y sus amigos.

—¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? —Pregunto la mujer en voz alta, observando alrededor de la habitación llena de Slytherins.

Los estudiantes asintieron, o bueno, eso parecía de no ser porque Pansy permaneció sentada cuando todos se pusieron de pie y aceptaron ser parte de eso. Daphne la observo sobre su hombro y alzo una de sus cejas con curiosidad, pero la ojiverde se limitó a rodar sus ojos fingiendo desinterés en lo demás que sucedía.

Ella no acepto unirse a la cacería pero tampoco _la_ protegería.

Ya no.

 **~x~**

Después de meses evitando recaer en antiguos hábitos, Pansy se permitió dirigirse hacia aquel pasillo que solía frecuentar. Como era de esperar, ningún alma o estudiante transitaba por él.

La chica detuvo sus pasos e inhalo profundamente cerrando sus ojos. Los recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza, y hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta del espacio que Hermione ocupaba en su vida.

—Pudiste llegar a convertirte en _una constante_ , solías ser más que un escape.

Los ojos de Pansy se desviaron hacia el ventanal más cercano y se acercó observando a través de él.

—...Todos nos equivocamos, somos seres humanos. —Argumento una voz suave tras ella.

La Slytherin apretó la mandíbula y cruzo sus brazos negándose a mirarla.

—La confía es la base de cualquier relación, sin ella es imposible seguir.

—Yo aun confió en ti. —Susurro Hermione acercándose más. — Podríamos intentarlo.

Su aroma pronto la envolvió y Pansy se maldijo por tener poca fuerza de voluntad ante ella.

—...Necesito tiempo.

Hermione la vio alejarse y se reprendió una y otra vez. No podía culpar a Pansy por su reacción y palabras: ella le había roto el corazón.

 **~x~**

Dos semanas después, las cosas no mejoraban y la tensión en Hogwarts parecía aumentar al paso de los días.

Pansy había evitado a toda costa cualquier contacto con Hermione, tal y como lo había hecho al comienzo del año escolar. Sin embargo, cuando Draco apareció orgulloso por su logro, la ojiverde había salido de la torre con rapidez.

— _"Mierda, mierda, mierda..."_ — Se repetía, imaginando el castigo que Dolores impondría a los chicos. — _"Pudiste advertirle pero fuiste una egoísta y cobarde"_

Los pasos apresurados acercándose provocaron que saliera de sus pensamientos y notara el rostro preocupado de Daphne y Millicent.

—Se los llevo... rumbo al bosque prohibido. — Señalo la joven de cabello negro entrecortadamente.

Pansy abrió sus ojos en par y se dirigió hacia donde su amiga señalaba, pero ambas fueron más rápidas y la detuvieron.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!

—¡Tranquilízate Pansy! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? — Argumento Buldstrode reteniéndola. — ¡No puedes ir ahí!

—¡Tengo que...!

—Sabía que no debíamos decirle. — Murmuro Daphne apuntando su varita hacia la chica. — Lo siento, Pansy.

Al despertar no reconoció el lugar inmediatamente, pero logro salir de su confusión lentamente. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta la enfermería y mucho menos por qué su cabeza le dolía. Unos quejidos y lloriqueos hicieron que observara atentamente a su alrededor y notara a unas caras familiares que se retorcían en sus camas.

Draco pareció sentir su mirada y dejo de lamentarse, aunque seguía hecho un ovillo en su cama.

—¿Qué te sucedió? — Pregunto Pansy intrigada.

El rubio pálido y tembloroso parpadeo varias veces antes de señalar la cubeta a un lado de su cama.

— ¿Te intoxicaste? — Inquirió enderezándose.

Un breve mareo la obligo a aferrarse de la orilla de la cama por unos instantes hasta que el sonido de alguien vomitando la hizo estremecer. Afortunadamente no era Draco, pero el sonido seguía siendo repugnante.

— ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

La pregunta del rubio la desconcertó y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

— " _¡Maldita sabandija!"_ — Pensó fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Das asco... estas lleno de vomito. — Agrego desdeñosamente, sin importarle la vergüenza que invadió al rubio. — ¿Fue cierto lo que hizo Umbrige?

Draco se removió en su cama con incomodidad pero logro asentir con una mueca.

—Sí, pero no fue nada para esos tres.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestiono Pansy sacudiendo sus piernas al borde de la camilla.

Draco se apoyó en sus antebrazos para observarla con malicia, lo que incremento la preocupación y disgusto de la ojiverde.

—¿Acaso tu padre no te lo dijo?

El corazón de Pansy se aceleró ante esa pregunta.

No, por favor que no sea lo que piensa. Que no sea...

—...Ha vuelto. Él terminara con ellos.

Tan pronto como Malfoy termino de hablar, Pansy se impulsó para levantarse pero su debilidad nuevamente la hizo caer inconsciente. Con el sonido repugnante de alguien vomitando y otro gritando por ayuda, la Señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina encontrándose con una imagen poco alentadora.

—Suficiente tengo con un trio dorado como ahora soportar también un cuarteto verde.

 **~x~**

Hermione arrastro su maleta a través de los pasillos, su destino: el único corredor que nadie parecía transitar. Al llegar la figura de Pansy la recibió sentada en la orilla del ventanal, la chica parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. O al menos eso parecía hasta que alzo su vista del suelo y se volvió en su dirección.

—¡Ouch! — Exclamo la castaña sin poder contenerse al ver el pedazo de gasa alrededor de su cabeza. — Lo siento...

—Tranquila, ya casi no duele. — Dijo Pansy con timidez.

—He escuchado varias versiones, pero preferiría la versión de primera mano.

La sonrisa en los labios de la Gryffindor contagio a la ojiverde, quien se limitó a rodar sus ojos y fingir más interés en el suelo bajo sus pies.

—...Fue culpa de una estúpida.

— ¡¿De verdad te peleaste con Daphne?!

La sonrisa en los labios de Hermione se borró y sus manos de inmediato cubrieron su boca. Pansy por su parte sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, aunque la sonrisa permaneció en sus labios con diversión.

— No hablo de esa estúpida sino de otra. — Afirmo cruzando sus brazos. — Una que desde primer año ha sido _mi constante_ dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Vaya! Pues me alegro que tu amistad con Daph siga intacta.

— ¿Daph? — Cuestiono la ojiverde dejando de sonreír. — ¿Por qué le has puesto un apodo? ¿Por qué no me has puesto uno a mí?

— Déjalo ir, Parkinson. Y dime cómo fue que te hiciste eso.

Consciente de la terquedad e inocencia de la castaña, Pansy tendría que ser directa, demasiado directa para que ella comprendiera.

— La estúpida de la que te hablaba suele meterse en problemas con sus amigos... — Relato con una sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de la otra chica. — Y bueno, yo también de estúpida quise ir a donde estaba con sus amigos pero mis amigas me lanzaron un hechizo para desmayarme y pues la maldita de Buldstrode no me sostuvo bien y me caí.

— No entiendo cómo fue que terminaste con eso, bueno si, pero si te caíste no te pudiste haberte golpeado así con el suelo...

— Lo sé, pero después de que desperté en la enfermería, rodeada de asquerosos imbéciles vomitando, recibí la noticia de que la _estúpida mayor de mi corazón_ estaba en peligro y pues me volví a desmayar, solo que esta vez me golpee con la orilla de la mesilla.

—Ya veo... — Espeto sentándose junto a ella para observarla de cerca. — ¿Qué tan segura estas, de que tu estupidez no es mayor que la de esa _estúpida mayor de tu corazón_?

Pansy rodó sus ojos al escuchar la risa de Hermione y atino a golpear suavemente su cabeza despeinándola un poco.

—¡Bien! Me rindo. No te metas con mis rizos.

—Solo porque son adorables.

Hermione sintió el calor invadiendo todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Pansy se posaba sobre la de ella cuidadosamente.

—No voy a presionarte, no voy a insistirte... pero seguiré esperándote, Pansy.

— ¿De verdad crees que pueda existir una oportunidad para que seamos felices?

—Quizás... —Dijo la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. — No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos una y otra vez.

—Suena como un círculo vicioso.

—Si lo fuera, no me importaría dar vueltas y vueltas en él por ti.

Pansy río y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica. Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo y cierto como sonaba, pero tristemente no era así y Hermione más temprano que tarde lo descubriría.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola chicos! Sigo viva y dispuesta a terminar con esta historia, no fue fácil y ustedes mismo descubrirán por qué…**

 **¡Les agradezco todo su apoyo!**

 **A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

 **P.O.V. Pansy**

Separarnos fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Cualquiera me podría señalar como una chica cursi y sentimental por no querer alejarme de ella pero nadie nunca sabría el porqué. Ni siquiera la misma Hermione.

Al llegar a la estación tras una despedida discreta y lejana, la contemple alejarse con la familia Weasley. Daphne y Buldstrode se habían reunido con sus familiares tan pronto como llegamos, a diferencia de mí. Mis padres no estaban por ninguna parte, y si al principio me entristecía, con el tiempo fui tratando de ignorar ese hecho.

Draco y su familia a regañadientes se habían ofrecido a aparecerme en la mansión, pero la incomodidad y molestia en el rostro de su madre me incito a declinar educadamente. Las cosas entre nuestras familias _aparentemente_ habían vuelto a la normalidad; con cenas, fiestas y no sé cuántas cosas más, pero aunque tratáramos de fingir que todo seguía como antes, ya nada era igual.

Con los meses mi padre había logrado calmar un poco su furia, y cuando digo poco, me refiero a una disminución muy mínima. Sus arranques de ira aún permanecían contra mi o mi madre, de alguna manera absurda él llego a la conclusión de que ella era la culpable de que las cosas no funcionaran entre Draco y yo… ¡Oh padre, tan solo si supieras! No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estas.

Mi aparición en la mansión fue de menor importancia, la presencia de ellos no estaba por ningún lugar. La oscura y solitaria sala me recibió como de costumbre provocándome un escalofrió inquietante.

Con el transcurrir de los días me recordaba por qué toleraba pasar los días en Hogwarts.

Hermione se volvería loca si lo supiera, incesantemente me molestaría con ese hecho y conociéndola, estaría dispuesta a pasar las próximas vacaciones conmigo con tal evitarme pasar por este infierno. El pensamiento me provoco una sonrisa, que por fortuna nadie más era testigo de ella.

¡Por merlín! ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

El sonido de un rasguño en mi ventana atrajo mi atención. La lechuza de Daphne reposaba ahí con un pergamino atado en su pata.

Con curiosidad y algo de diversión leí el mensaje. Si tan solo pudiera…

—¿Madre? — Llame en voz baja, observando alrededor.

Su figura junto a uno de los ventanales atrajo mi atención. Ella no se volvió ni contesto, con un gesto casi imperceptible de cabeza me indico que estaba dispuesta a escucharme. Raro.

— He recibido una invitación de Daphne. — Dije sin rodeos. Apretando el papel entre mis manos con nerviosismo. — Su familia me ha invitado a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con…

—¿Crees que a tu padre le agradara esa idea?

Su interrupción con voz neutra me tomo por sorpresa. Mi garganta se cerró ante la imagen de él negándose, no sería la primera ni la última vez después de todo.

—Quizás…

—Pansy, tu ruptura con Draco no solo arruino los planes que él tenía, sino que ahora las cosas con el…

Las palabras se desvanecieron de manera abrupta entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían en par. La palidez en su rostro rápidamente se hizo evidente y por primera vez en años, observe a la mujer que me dio la vida parecer temerosa de su imprudencia.

Hubiera querido acercarme y envolverla en un abrazo calmante, o al menos tener el valor suficiente para decirle que todo estaría bien pero no pude.

Guarde silencio observando el suelo, resignándome a pasar el resto de mis días encerrada, pero sucedió lo que jamás esperaba ver. Mi madre se volvió hacia mí y contemplándome con un semblante extraño asintió.

—Haz tus maletas y vete.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par al escucharla sin dar crédito a lo que decía, ¿acaso…?

—Yo me encargare de tu padre pero tienes que irte cuanto antes.

Una sonrisa agradecida se dibujó en mis labios, y por inercia empecé a retroceder. Minutos más tarde la mayoría de mis pertenencias estaban empacadas. La adrenalina y emoción corrían por mis venas.

Tan pronto como me acercaba a la chimenea la voz de mi madre me detuvo por unos instantes, sus pasos se fueron acercando y note que extendía un sobre con dinero.

—Si necesitas algo mas no dudes en enviarme una lechuza.

Asentí e incapaz de contenerme la abrace por unos instantes. Sus brazos me envolvieron por varios minutos hasta que sentí que poco a poco me alejaba. Sin decir una palabra más termine por apartarme de ella y desaparecer de la mansión, no había tenido tiempo de responder o avisar a mi amiga por lo que al llegar a su casa solo escuchaba voces a la distancia.

Avergonzada por aparecer sin anunciar, arrastre mi maleta junto a la entrada del lugar y espere a que Daphne apareciera. Casi como si hubiera sentido mi presencia se acercó a la sala y me sonrió.

—¡Me alegra tanto verte! –Exclamo abrazándome con fuerza.

Sus ojos me observaron con curiosidad de arriba abajo e instintivamente baje la cabeza con timidez, adivinando casi sus pensamientos.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

Daphne asintió y tomo mi mano hasta arrastrarme a su habitación. Sus padres me saludaron a la distancia, un tanto divertidos por la actitud de su hija mayor.

—Sera mejor que no desempaques nada, solo tu pijama para esta noche.

—¿De estas hablando? —Pregunte desconcertada por sus palabras.

—Tengo un plan para pasar estos últimos días y algo me dice que te encantara.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que reviraba mis ojos.

—No preguntare porque tengo miedo de lo que puedas responder.

—…Es todo lo contrario a lo que te imaginas, amiga. Confía en mí.

Esa noche Daphne no pregunto más sobre mi familia o su reacción a la invitación, y mentiría si dijera que no pensé sobre eso durante las próximas horas. La actitud de mi madre no era común, sino todo lo contrario a lo que solía decir o hacer, temía a las represalias que mi padre pudiera tener contra ella pero al paso del tiempo y tras no recibir ninguna lechuza o aparición, me tranquilice un poco. Era algo bueno, ¿no?

La brillante idea de Daphne me sorprendió, o mejor dicho me dejo sin aliento; Aparecimos en un callejón de Londres. Los muggles caminaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones y pensamientos, ajenos a nuestras miradas curiosas tras la ventana de una cafetería.

Contrario a lo que siempre he dicho, su estilo de vida siempre ha despertado mi curiosidad. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría conocer y experimentar en su mundo, cosas que seguramente a Hermione no le importaría enseñarme.

Una sonrisa permanece en mis labios cuanto más imagino mi vida, nuestras vidas unidas

A pesar de sentir la mirada fija de mi amiga decido continuar observando a través del cristal. No quiero hablar al respecto, no quiero decir algo que es demasiado obvio y que ella ha atestiguado de mi primera mano. Sin embargo, un movimiento suave y el sonido de la silla a mi lado deslizándose, me vuelve a la realidad.

La risa baja de Daphne suena demasiado lejos a pesar de encontrarse frente a mí, de pronto mis sentidos se han desconectado mientras la contemplo sentada a mi lado.

—¿Es real?

Observo su sonrisa profundizarse más así como la mirada en sus ojos parece más brillante que antes. Ella luce feliz; muy contenta de estar aquí… pero sobre todo se mira más hermosa desde la última vez que la vi.

—Gracias Pansy, tú también luces hermosa. — Dice sin romper nuestro contacto visual.

Avergonzada de no poder contener mis pensamientos, escucho reír a Daphne más fuerte. Sin duda está disfrutando del espectáculo.

— ¡Cállate Greengrass!

—Venga Pansy, si yo no he dicho nada…

Hermione ríe divertida ante nuestro comportamiento infantil, nadie podría imaginarnos disfrutando pasar el rato en una cafetería muggle. Mucho menos en compañía de cierta Gryffindor sabelotodo.

— Entonces, ¿te gusto mi sorpresa?

Mi sonrojo basto para contestar a su pregunta, pero la muy maldita insistió tanto que al final tuve que admitirlo en voz alta.

—No estuvo nada mal. —Respondí, observando a mi castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Puaj! Y yo esforzándome tanto por lograr contactarla…

—Yo si te lo agradezco, Daphne. Sé que tal vez no fue sencillo pero…

—En realidad si lo fue, bueno, Buldstrode consiguió tu dirección de alguna manera pero en fin….

—No quiero imaginar a cambio de que. –Interrumpí maliciosamente, ignorando la mirada fulminante que me dirigió.

—Púdrete Parkinson.

Pese a su mirada incomoda, la sonrisa en sus labios pareció incrementarse. Daphne y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas, y aunque las dos tenemos la cabeza demasiado dura y ninguna se atreva aceptarlo en voz alta; somos como hermanas.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y preguntas curiosas, Hermione parecía muy feliz de responder a todas ellas. Los muggles quizá no tenían varitas ni hechizos para facilitar sus tareas y necesidades, pero constantemente crecían a pasos agigantados en el desarrollo de la ciencia y tecnología.

Daphne se despidió de nosotros poco después de terminar su desayuno, menciono algo sobre la llegada de Buldstrode y lo embrutecida que esta era para las direcciones.

" _Una cosa es que las consiga, otra muy distinta que llegue a ellas…"_

Hermione río y tampoco yo pude evitarlo. Varias horas después y con la llegada de la noche, la nostalgia comenzó a invadirme. Mi mano entrelazada con la de ella se contrajo de manera inconsciente apretando sus dedos entre los míos. Hoy fue un día que jamás podré olvidar.

—Gracias por todo, 'Mione. —Susurre en voz baja, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

La castaña separo nuestras manos y me envolvió en un abrazo. Su aroma y contacto provocaron un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, pensé que en cualquier momento mis piernas flaquearían haciéndome caer, aunque eso sería imposible, Hermione había deslizado sus manos hacia mi cintura con firmeza.

Nuestros labios se encontraron mientras nuestros ojos se desconectaban de todo alrededor, el pasillo solitario se convirtió en el único testigo de nuestro anhelo y deseo más profundo. Mis manos se deslizaron de su cuello hacia su melena rizada, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas comenzaron a volverse más aceleradas. Ambas necesitábamos detenernos, parar lo que desde un inicio estaba mal… pero ninguna tenía la voluntad para hacerlo.

Sus ojos analizaron mi rostro con detenimiento y sin decir una palabra retrocedí, mi mano envolvió la suya con suavidad y firmeza. Escuche un pequeño jadeo de sus labios entreabiertos pero no se opuso cuando empezamos a ingresar a la habitación. La oscuridad se volvió nuestra cómplice mientras que el sonido de nuestros besos y gemidos se perdían entre susurros de promesas y palabras dulces. Ambas éramos inexpertas pero con muchas ganas de aprender y jamás olvidar lo que sucedía; su primer beso, su primera mujer… Mis manos se aferraron a su torso desnudo reclamándolo como mío, ella siseo en voz baja sin detener sus movimientos, pronto llegaría y de nuevo yo lo haría junto a ella.

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado al sentir sus besos subir desde mi pecho hacia mi cuello y no pude evitar susurrar su nombre. Hermione permaneció varios minutos ahí hasta que lentamente se arrastró hacia un lado, sus manos atrajeron la sabana arrugada a un lado de la cama y nos cubrió de la brisa fresca de esa madrugada.

El cansancio nos venció poco antes de que el sol comenzara asomarse en el horizonte pero nada más nos importaba en ese momento, solo nuestras caricias y palabras llenas de amor

.

.

.

Mi castaña no resulto ser tan inocente como pensaba y la idea de ir descubriendo cada faceta suya me encantaba. Esa mañana contemple el cuerpo de una hermosa y apasionada mujer que me pertenecía. Que había sido yo la primer en descubrir, tocar y amar por completo; al principio Hermione ya no parecía tan segura y su rostro totalmente rojo me provocaba una inmensa ternura.

" _Es el mismo cuerpo que amaste hace algunas horas…"_

Mis palabras lograron surtir el efecto que deseaba, y ella poco a poco fue entregándose una vez más a mis caricias. No había prisa ni temores, solo éramos dos amantes haciendo el amor. Horas después, mientras comíamos en el restaurante del hotel, Hermione me confesó que había logrado convencer a sus padres para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotras, o mejor dicho conmigo.

Daphne siempre lo supo, o intuía lo que sucedería. Volvió por la mañana a la mansión de Buldstrode, no sin antes acordar que nos veríamos para surtir la lista de libros para el nuevo año.

Hermione y yo aún teníamos toda una semana para disfrutar juntas, pero desafortunadamente lo bueno nunca dura para siempre. Tres días más tarde, una molesta ave procedente de la familia Weasley había interrumpido nuestra sesión de mimos y caricias matutinas. El semblante de Hermione denotaba inquietud y preocupación tan pronto como termino de leer el pergamino. No hacía falta que lo dijera,…nuestro tiempo juntas había terminado ya.

—Pansy…

—Ve, lo entiendo. —Interrumpí levantándome de la cama.

No me importo cubrir mi cuerpo, Hermione lo conocía desde hacía ya varias noches y mañanas. Aunque aún no podía controlar el sonrojo cuando lo veía.

—Quizá no sea tan importante,… —Exclamo mientras me seguía hacia el baño.- Puedo decirles que los alcanzare en unos días más. No quiero dejarte sola.

—Me reuniré con las chicas en la Mansión de Buldstrode.

Encendí la ducha y me relaje al sentir el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, Hermione se adentró también y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Pídeme que me quede y lo hare.

¡Ya estaba! Era tan sencillo decirlo pero, por alguna extraña razón mis labios permanecieron sellados. La escuche suspirar y atraerme más hacia ella con suavidad.

—Gracias Pansy. —Murmuro mientras me giraba para quedar frente a frente. — Prometo que encontraremos la manera de estar juntas,…te quiero.

El sentimiento que invadió mi pecho me impulso a besar sus labios. Aun no estaba lista para decirlo en voz alta, pero esperaba que mis acciones demostraran todo el amor y cariño que sentía por ella.

— Cuídate mucho. — La observe asentir y besar mi frente antes de marcharse.

Nuestra despedida fue una frase simple pero que encerraba una dolorosa y aterradora súplica. Ninguna deseo que esto terminara así.

 **~x~**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores se que esto no compensa el retraso, pero no soy muy buena con escenas explicitas, ¡lo siento!**

 **Considere importante que Pansy compartiera su punto de vista, díganme si les gusto.**

 **El final esta cada vez mas cerca... ¡empiecen sus apuestas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Queda prohibida la distribución y adaptación de esta historia sin mí previa autorización.**

 **~x~**

Hermione observo a su alrededor con disimulo, esperando detectar la presencia de cierta Slytherin en el lugar pero desafortunadamente no había rastro alguno de ella.

Ginny parloteaba sobre Dean y sus cartas, ansiaba verlo, aunque eso provoco una mueca de asco en el rostro de su hermano.

—Sera mejor que se adelanten. —Ordeno el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos.

La castaña rodó sus ojos y arrastro a la pelirroja hacia el interior del tren, no quería presenciar otra disputa entre sus amigos, al menos durante los próximos minutos. Harry le sonrió incómodamente en señal de que pronto las encontrarían.

—…El amor es tan inesperado. —Afirmo Ginny tras suspirar.

Hermione asintió en señal de acuerdo y continúo caminando sin hablar.

—Viktor y tú seguramente ya son todos unos expertos en eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestiono la joven, deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente.

Ginny al venir distraída se estampo contra la espalda de su amiga y soltó una carcajada divertida. El rostro de Hermione estaba invadido por el color rojizo mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos con incredulidad.

—No eres la más discreta del mundo, Herm. Todos notamos a esa preciosa lechuza que te entregaba pergaminos por la noche.

El ambiente de pronto se sentía sofocante en medio de aquel largo corredor, por lo que Hermione reanudo sus pasos apresuradamente. Sin embargo, no fueron demasiados, su mano abrió una puerta al azar que por fortuna le dio la bienvenida a un compartimiento vacío.

¿Por qué hasta ese momento la pelirroja compartía sus sospechas?

Todo ese tiempo creyó que su estrategia de comunicación con Pansy era segura y discreta, pero al parecer ambas se habían equivocado y ella iba a pagar el precio por eso.

La sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de su amiga incremento la incomodidad que sentía; odiaba que Ginny la conociera demasiado bien.

—Yo no soy mi hermano puedes confiar en mí.

¿Podría? Hermione lo dudaba. Sería solo cuestión de insinuar su gusto por cierta Slytherin para que el carácter Weasley saliera a flote.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo nada que decir.

—De acuerdo, aun sin decir nada me has dicho mucho. –Exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa cómplice.

Hermione trago saliva y desvío su atención hacia la ventana.

No cedería, no caería fácilmente en los engaños de su amiga, aunque por dentro ansiara poder hablar de sus sentimientos por Pansy.

—Es asqueroso, Harry. —Murmuraba Ronald mientras observaba a su hermana alejarse.

—Ginny solo está enamorada, Ron. Tú también lo estarás algún día.

El pelirrojo bajo su mirada al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva con nerviosismo.

—… A menos de que ya lo estés. —Continuo Harry con una sonrisa llena de burla.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no…!

La voz de Ronald se desvaneció tan pronto como una puerta se abrió de manera inesperada. La tensión apareció de inmediato mientras Harry observaba la escena frente a él por varios instantes. La mirada penetrante de los Slytherin se posaba sobre ellos, pero el chico solo observaba fijamente a Draco. El chico yacía con su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Parkinson, quien parecía estar muy cómoda acariciando su cabeza.

Ron empujo a su amigo con firmeza antes de que una discusión o pelea comenzara. Ninguno menciono alguna palabra y casi como si Hermione presintiera sus pasos salió de un compartimiento para encontrarlos.

El trayecto hacia el castillo transcurrió de manera tranquila, nadie menciono a Draco o los Slytherin, sino lo que posiblemente podría suceder debido al regreso de Voldemort. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el Ministerio no trataría de entrometerse nuevamente, no después del intento fallido con Dolores Umbrige.

Al llegar los pelirrojos fueron los primeros en salir del compartimiento, nuevamente iban discutiendo sobre la reciente relación que Ginny mantenía con Dean. Hermione espero y junto Harry camino con tranquilidad, desde primer año era evidente que su mejor amigo albergaba unos cuantos sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero ninguno parecía interesado en dar el primer paso.

Si, definitivamente el amor era inesperado.

—El nido de serpientes nuevamente tiene juntos a sus líderes.

Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada sin atreverse a observar a su amigo.

¿Qué insinuaba con esas palabras?

La multitud de estudiantes obstruyo su camino y a la distancia la Gryffindor observo la figura de Pansy. Como de costumbre Daphne y Millicent estaban junto a ella, pero lo que provoco un sabor amargo en su boca fue la cercanía de Draco con su novia.

El rubio mantenía su mirada hacia el frente con impaciencia, esperando con fastidio su turno para salir. Hermione no alcanzaba a verlos por completo, pero con solo observar su contacto hombro con hombro se tuvo que abstener de maldecir a Malfoy.

—…Había escuchado rumores sobre su ruptura y una nueva aventura de ella. —Murmuro la castaña intentando sonar desinteresada.

—Tú lo has dicho, rumores y aventura. Siempre han sido evidente los sentimientos de Pansy por él.

Hermione tenso su mandíbula y lucho por contener una réplica obstinada. Era una estupidez, Pansy no estaba enamorada de Draco, ¿o sí?

La inseguridad empezó a invadirla convirtiendo los bellos recuerdos junto la ojiverde en una pesadilla. Tal vez Harry tenia razón y durante todo ese tiempo Pansy solo la había estado engañando. Quizá solo estaba aburrida y por eso se aventuro a jugar con ella y sus sentimientos.

Los estudiantes avanzaron y por un instante Hermione alcanzo a verlos; a notar un pequeño pero enorme detalle entre ambos. Draco arrastro a Pansy tras él sin soltar su mano, la ojiverde no parecía inmutarse por su contacto, de hecho, lucia muy feliz y satisfecha mientras reía junto a sus amigas.

—Lo ves, solo era cuestión de tiempo. —Espeto Harry, ajeno a las lágrimas que su amiga contenía.

 **~x~**

—No la veo por ninguna parte. —Mascullo la chica, observando por milésima vez hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. — ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquila amiga, llegara en cualquier momento…

—Pero la sabandija de Weasley y Potter están ahí, sin ella.

Millicent asintió de acuerdo y observo a Pansy con un dejo de lastima.

—Puedo ir a los baños para revisar si está ahí...

La ojiverde frunció el ceño más profundamente y se puso de pie.

—Gracias. —Alcanzo a decir antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Más de una semana sin verla y soñar con ella, ¿para no poder contemplarla al fin? Ni siquiera Voldemort sería un impedimento. Sus manos empujaron la vieja puerta de los baños y con decepción noto que se encontraban vacíos.

¿Dónde jodidos estaba su leona?

Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños con impotencia y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de Gryffindor. Aún faltaba tiempo para que la cena terminara pero sin la contraseña para entrar iba resultar una pérdida de tiempo.

La dama gorda y su voz chillona la encaro con cierta sorpresa, no era la primera vez que la veía cerca de ahí, pero si en tratar de ingresar.

—Te has equivocado de sala, cariño. Tú no perteneces aquí.

Pansy rodó sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos- Era consciente de que se estaba arriesgando demasiado pero estaba más que desesperada por ver a su castaña.

—Que bella e inteligente dama. —Replico con ironía.

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso una Slytherin me ha halagado?

—Tal vez seño…rita.

El retrato agito el abanico entre sus manos sin dejar de sonreír, Pansy imitaba su gesto y se comportaba de manera amable, enalteciendo el ego de esa tonta pintura hasta que cedió abrirse, no sin antes hacerle prometer que nadie más debía enterarse de su presencia ahí.

No había sido sencillo pero al final la mujer acepto y comprendió que no era una situación común. La amistad secreta entre una Slytherin y una Gryffindor debía permanecer entre las sombras para que ninguna de las dos sufriera.

Parte mentira, parte verdad.

 **~x~**

Hermione yacía observando el techo de su cama, sus pensamientos eran un caos total que le seguía provocando un dolor de cabeza. Había llorado, por supuesto, pero también sentía la ira en todo su cuerpo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió con suavidad y ella de inmediato cerró sus ojos para fingir dormir, escucho los pasos acercarse hasta detenerse junto a su cama. Pensó en Ginny, seguramente traía algún plato de comida para ella, pero descarto la idea tan pronto como el aroma familiar y suavidad de unos dedos acariciaron su rostro.

Los labios de Pansy se posaron sobre su frente después en sus mejillas, nariz, barbilla y por ultimo sus labios. Hermione abrió sus ojos para contemplarla y no pudo evitar romper el contacto mientras fingía que acababa de despertar.

—¿Pansy? ¿Cómo?

—Te extrañe demasiado también. —Replico la chica abrazándola.

La cabeza de la ojiverde se posó sobre el pecho de Hermione mientras disfrutaba escuchar sus latidos acelerados sin poder evitar suspirar.

—¿Por qué no estuviste en la cena? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy demasiado cansada. —Mintió la Gryffindor cerrando sus ojos. — … ¿Me dirás como lograste entrar?

Una pequeña risa maliciosa emano de Pansy, provocando que la castaña frunciera el ceño.

—Ahuyente a la vieja gorda con palabras dulces.

—¿¡Que!? —Exclamo Hermione con preocupación y sorpresa.

La joven inmediatamente trato de enderezarse pero la Slytherin fue mas rápida y se coloco encima de ella con una sonrisa.

—Pansy no debiste hacer eso…

—Me conoces, cariño, no puedo evitarlo. —Bromeo colocando cada una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Hermione forcejeo con ella para liberarse pero Pansy no iba a soltarla tan fácil.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—…Dejame ir, Pansy.

—Eres una alumna mala, muy mala que merece ser castigada.

—Por mucho que te haya extrañado no deberías estar aquí. Alguien pudo verte, o peor aun, si el retrato…

—Tranquila, la vieja gorda me dejo pasar por su propia voluntad. —Interrumpió la ojiverde deslizando sus manos a través de los brazos de su novia. — Nadie notara mi presencia aquí.

El beso que ambas chicas compartieron aumentaba su intensidad con rapidez y Hermione fue la primera en apartarse cuando el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle.

—Tienes que irte. —Susurro la joven sin mirarle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres….? ¿Hice algo mal?

La Gryffindor murmuro algo incomprensible y logro que Pansy se quitara sobre su cuerpo. Aunque no parecía dispuesta a marcharse.

—Hermione, ¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraña?

—Pansy, te lo he dicho, estoy cansada y preocupada de que alguien pueda verte.

—Dijiste que encontrarías una manera de que estuviéramos juntas, yo lo he hecho y no pareces muy feliz por eso. — Señalo fulminándola con la mirada.

—Baja la voz, hablemos como personas civilizadas.

—Estas exagerando. Me estas evitando y tu rechazo acaba de confirmármelo. —Continúo la Slytherin cruzando sus brazos.— Exijo saber porque te comportas como una imbécil.

—Pansy, no quiero discutir. Por favor, solo…

—No, no me iré de aquí hasta saber porque estas actuando como el estúpido de Weasley.

Hermione gruño y se paseó a lo largo de su habitación con molestia.

—¿Qué hacías caminando de la mano con Draco?

—Nunca pensé que fueras una persona celosa. —Argumento Pansy con una sonrisa.—…Me gusta.

—Sigo esperando una explicación, Parkinson.

La ojiverde rodó sus ojos y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a su novia.

—Tuvo un verano difícil. —Se limitó a decir, rehuyendo de la mirada interesada de Hermione.— En fin, me marcho y de verdad fue una lástima que desperdiciáramos esta oportunidad tan valiosa.

—¡Espera! —Dijo, apresurándose a tomar su mano.— Creo que deberías esperar, la cena seguramente….

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta interrumpió las palabras de la castaña. Pansy sonrió y se movió hacia un lado al verla correr apresuradamente hacia la entrada. La voz de Ginny se filtró a través de ella exigiéndola ver.

—¡Escóndete! ¿Por qué sigues ahí? — Le susurro Hermione entre dientes.

—Abre la puerta, Herm.

Pansy camino de nuevo hacia la cama y se recostó contra el respaldo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión al notar el nerviosismo de su novia.

—¡Serás mi muerte! — Le dijo en voz baja antes girarse en dirección hacia la puerta. — ¿Todo bien, Gin?

—Eh si, creo que si… aunque debería ser yo la que te pregunte eso.

—Estoy bien, sigo agotada y estaba a punto de dormir. —Respondió aferrándose a la puerta para no mostrar demasiado su habitación. — ¿Y tu?

La pelirroja asintió y la observo de arriba abajo desconcertada.

—Bueno, supongo que en ese caso debería volver al dormitorio con las demás… ¡Buenas noches, Hermione!

Tras asegurarse que Ginny había entrado al dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella. El sudor en su frente no pasó desapercibido para Pansy, quien se carcajeo al verla pálida.

—Entonces, ¿celebramos nuestra propia bienvenida?

 **~x~**

Draco desvío su mirada a través del cristal, las palabras de Pansy carecían de sentido para sus oídos.

—Está hecho y ni tú ni nadie cambiara eso. Mi lealtad está con el señor oscuro.

—Lo sé, mi familia al igual que la tuya cree en él. —Afirmo la ojiverde en voz baja.—… pero no somos nuestros padres. Podemos intentar ser diferentes.

—¿Diferentes? ¿Acaso no confías en sus promesas?

—No dudo ni creo en ellas, Draco. Es peligroso.

—Es la razón por la llegamos hasta aquí, querida... Tal vez tu padre olvido decírtelo.

Pansy bajo su mirada y tenso su mandíbula. El rubio camino hacia ella y acaricio su barbilla con una sonrisa.

—No olvides que si me hundo, te arrastrare conmigo.


	21. Chapter 21

Si los humanos tuvieran la capacidad de anticipar las decepciones que el futuro depara en sus vidas; quizá el dolor no sería tan insoportable y difícil de sobrellevar. Tal vez impediría que sus corazones se rompieran como finas piezas de cristal, pero es parte de la naturaleza humana elegir una o más decepciones y mentiras que rompan su corazón en mil pedazos.

Las palabras de Harry, dichas meses atrás taladraban en su mente; " _...era cuestión de tiempo_ ", y así fue. Su historia junto a la Slytherin había llegado a su fin, de manera inesperada, tal cual había comenzado. Amarla implico fingir y mentir la mayor parte del tiempo. El peso de sus diferencias termino por ser mayor a sus convicciones y sentimientos. Las dos cayeron en cuenta de que una relación como la suya, tenía el tiempo medido y los días contados.

Las sonrisas al encontrarse empezaron a tornarse en muecas llenas de disculpas y remordimientos; sus palabras y caricias dejaron de provocar alegría y ternura. Pansy perdió la paciencia y se rindió antes de siquiera empezar a luchar, sus promesas quedaron como palabras vacías que sirvieron para retrasar un final dolorosamente inminente.

Un final que ambas sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría.

 _"—...Dejarte ir no es tan sencillo como piensas. Pero prometí que nunca te haría daño, que jamás te lastimaría, y por ello es que no puedo continuar con esto. Perdóname Hermione, no soy buena para ti. "_

Hermione intento seguir adelante, fingió que la herida causada por Pansy no le afecto. Pero la realidad era deprimente e insoportable.

Harry desde hacía meses, intuía que el comportamiento de Draco escondía algo, pero jamás imagino que se trataría de la más alta traición. El asesinato de Dumbledore fue solo el inicio de algo inminente. La hora de partir y luchar había llegado, pero nadie imaginaba el dolor y sufrimiento que les esperaba.

Si durante semanas había sido doloroso ver a Pansy junto a él, saber que desde un inicio era parte de su plan termino por devastarla. Hermione no creía ya en ninguna promesa o palabra dicha por ella, se negó a escucharla, aunque las ganas por enfrentarla permanecían como un fuego abrazador en su interior.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

Su conclusión era obvia: Por todo y nada. Hermione cayó en cuenta que durante los años realmente jamás llego a conocerla. Pansy solo había mostrado una de sus tantas caras falsas, la más convincente que le permitiera acercarse a ella y... ¿después? ¿Qué pasaría? Su plan sin lugar a dudas había funcionado, y la castaña no podía pasar por alto todo el esfuerzo y paciencia que seguramente le costó, aunque la ojiverde lo negase una y otra vez.

 _— ¡Soy una imbécil por haber confiado en ti!_

 _—Hermione, escúchame, se lo que piensas e imaginas pero..._

 _—¿Tu lo sabias? —Interrumpió la Gryffindor, observándola acusatoriamente. —¿Sabías que Draco...?_

 _La mirada de Pansy se desvió hacia el suelo mientras sus hombros caían._

 _—Insistes en decir que no eres como él pero sus acciones son iguales..._

 _—¡Hermione, no te vayas! —Exclamo la joven al ver como empezaba alejarse. —¡Mis intenciones siempre fueron diferentes! Yo nunca quise hacerte daño..._

 _—...Pero al final de todas formas lo hiciste, Pansy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los gritos llegaron a sus oídos haciéndola estremecer, Pansy apretó sus manos mientras sentía las lágrimas correr a través de sus mejillas. No debería estar ahí, no debería permitir que continuara... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante el sonido de la puerta azotarse, con temor se volvió y encontró al culpable de todo su dolor.

—Música para tus oídos, querida. —Le susurro con burla. — ¿Acaso no la disfrutas?

Pansy sollozo sin poder contenerse y su padre se carcajeo al verla caer de rodillas suplicando que se detuvieran.

—Bellatrix apenas está empezando a jugar con ella, ¿Qué clase de mal amigo seria si lo hiciera?

—¡Papá, te lo pido, por favor no la lastimen más! — Rogo con desesperación.

Markus contemplo a su hija y la sonrisa que antes se dibujaba en sus labios se transformó en una mueca de asco.

—¿¡Cómo puedes sentir algo por esa sangre sucia!? ¡Me repugnas tanto como ella!

—¡Padre, por favor! —Suplico aferrándose a sus piernas, ignorando el agarre doloroso de sus manos en su cabello. — ¡Hazla parar!

El hombre apretó su mandíbula y la tomo con fuerza de sus hombros haciendo caso omiso de sus ruegos. Pansy sollozo y sintió el golpe duro contra su mejilla, pero aun así continuo suplicando por ella; por su Hermione.

El dolor de los golpes y el sabor a sangre en su boca era mínimo a comparación de lo que seguramente su castaña estaba experimentando. Ella nunca deseo que las cosas terminaran, mucho menos que su él descubriera lo que alguna vez llegaron a compartir. El desprecio de su padre era lo que menos le importaba, necesitaba encontrar la manera de escapar y poder salvarla.

Poco antes de perder la conciencia Pansy lo escucho, casi al mismo tiempo que el grito desgarrador hubo una disculpa en voz baja.


	22. Chapter 22

La delgada línea entre el perdón y la traición se desvaneció, Pansy despertó en su cama y las voces de Daphne y Millicent de pronto tuvieron sentido. La chica intento levantarse, pero inmediatamente fue detenida por un par de manos con cuidado.

—Necesitas descansar.

Pansy se limitó a gruñir a sabiendas que su fuerza era poca. El olor de comida llego a su nariz provocando una molestia en su delgado estómago.

—...Y recuperar también fuerzas. —Agrego Millicent acercándose con un plato de comida entre sus manos. — No imaginas lo preocupadas que estábamos.

—Aun lo estamos, —confeso la rubia con pesar en su voz. —No podemos imaginar el infierno que seguro experimentaste, Pansy... Pero lucharemos por mantenerte a salvo.

La ojiverde contemplo a sus amigas en silencio y cerro sus ojos, tratando de evadir la humedad en ellos, pero fue en vano. La ira contra sí misma la hacía sentir más miserable desde que Hermione y ella terminaron. Recordar sus gritos y suplicas en la mansión hicieron que su cuerpo empezara a temblar de manera incontrolable.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Buldstrode con desesperación.

Daphne se apresuró a tomar sus hombros con firmeza mientras la otra chica sostenía sus piernas.

— Está teniendo un ataque de pánico. —Espeto la joven de cabello claro. — Escúchame Pansy, no temas; estas a salvo. No dejaremos que nada te suceda. Buldstrode y yo estaremos contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos juntas y te protegeremos.

La ojiverde mantuvo sus ojos cerrados aunque las lágrimas caían una tras otra por su rostro, sus labios resecos murmuraron el nombre de la castaña con dolor y anhelo, al mismo tiempo que su mente imaginaba lo peor respecto a su destino.

—McGonagall tiene que saber que ha despertado, tal vez ella...

—Así será, pero por ahora tenemos que cuidarla sin levantar sospecha.

—¿Qué haremos Daphne? ¿Cómo haremos que se recupere?

La Slytherin de ojos azules analizo a su amiga con ternura y se volvió hacia Millicent.

—Apoyándola,... no podemos dejarla sola.

.

.

.

Hermione apretó su mandíbula al sentir la picazón que causo el ungüento. Las manos suaves acariciaron su piel con cuidado, una disculpa en voz baja rompió el silencio y al terminar con su labor, Fleur se alejó. Los ojos azules de la veela recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica en busca de más| heridas, pero la mayoría de ellas ya estaban cicatrizando perfectamente.

—Necesitas reposar, tu proceso de sanación va por buen camino.

La sonrisa de la francesa titubeo inconscientemente al no recibir ninguna respuesta, no debería estar sorprendida por la actitud de la morena pero no podía evitarlo. La castaña actuaba de manera tan distante y retraída con todos que era difícil pasarlo por alto, incluso Harry y Ron estaban preocupados.

Fleur no la culpaba, por lo que sabía y el estado en el que había llegado, Hermione aun no lograba superar la situación traumática por la que paso. Ella se había llevado la peor parte cuando Bellatrix los retuvo en la mansión. Harry también se sentía culpable debido a ello; y a pesar de que Dobby evitó una tragedia mucho mayor, Hermione había sufrido un gran daño físico y mental.

—...Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré para servirte, 'Ermione. —Menciono la chica con tristeza antes de marcharse.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la señal que la Gryffindor necesito para romper su compostura y apretar sus manos con impotencia. Sabía que Fleur y los demás no tenían por qué lidiar con su depresión, pero aun no descubría como evitarla. Cada noche desde hacía semanas los terrores nocturnos invadían su mente, reviviendo cada momento y maldición que Bellatrix lanzo contra ella. Pero lo que más la agobiaba era el no poder discernir si en algún momento de su tortura la presencia de Pansy fue una alucinación o realidad.

Pudo verla ahí, a metros de ella con el rostro inundado en lágrimas pero con la postura recta. Observando, sin inmutarse por todo el dolor que ella pasaba. Sus esperanzas se habían extinto dando lugar a sentimientos negativos, no contra la Slytherin, sino contra sí misma.

¿Cómo es que no había podido verlo antes?

¿Cómo es que había permitido que Pansy la engañara de esa manera?

Tratar de encontrarle sentido a sus actos era una pérdida de tiempo, Hermione estaba resignándose, haciéndose a la idea de que lo sucedido con mayor razón debía servirle para continuar y recuperarse; Superar y dejar su pasado atrás.

.

.

.

La noticia corrió como pólvora en Hogwarts. Millicent y Buldstrode apresuraron su paso lo más discretamente posible hacia una de las torres del ala oeste. Asegurándose de que nadie las seguía, las chicas murmuraron el hechizo que la profesora McGonagall les enseño, y pocos segundos después una puerta apareció.

Pansy dejo su libro hacia un lado y las observo con curiosidad. Sus visitas por lo general eran en la tarde y a esa hora resultaba peligroso para cualquier estudiante transitar por los pasillos del castillo.

—¿Por qué...?

—Hogsmeade. —Interrumpió Daphne casi sin aliento. — Ellos están en Hogsmeade.

Cientos de pensamientos y sentimientos inundaron a la ojiverde, quien nuevamente cayó en su silla con los ojos vidriosos. Las palabras de Daphne solo tenían un significado, y en un latido de corazón ella lo comprendió; Hermione estaba viva.

El plan se formuló con instrucciones apresuradas para encontrar algo que le pertenecía a Voldemort; Hermione observo a cada uno de sus ex compañeros y noto como la desgracia también había caído sobre ellos. Hogwarts se encontraba bajo la dirección de Snape, por lo que todo estudiante perteneciente a Gryffindor era tratado como lo más despreciable.

La convocatoria de una reunión en el gran comedor resonó por todo el castillo, los estudiantes se organizaron en filas y se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Hermione sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente, Harry se había logra infiltrar con sus compañeros mientras ella y Ronald esperaban a los demás que los respaldarían. Esa noche Hogwarts dejaría de estar bajo el poder de Voldemort, y uno de los pasos más importantes para recuperar sus vidas estaba por darse.

—Todo estará bien, 'Mione. No te dejare esta vez, lo prometo. —Aseguro Ron entrelazando sus manos.


	23. Chapter 23

A primera instancia parecía un plan demasiado arriesgado y estúpido, pero Pansy estaba segura de que nadie se atrevería a jugar con un rumor como ese. Por ello es que había logrado convencer (casi) del todo a sus amigas para unirse a las filas ante el llamado de su director. Una gran ventaja, había sido que sus compañeros al verla parecían contemplar a una deidad, pobres ilusos, si tan solo supieran que ella estaba lejos de la gracia y plan del señor oscuro.

Con la frente en alto y aparentando su habitual arrogancia, Pansy camino entre sus compañeros esperando ver si los rumores eran ciertos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, y tras el corto pero firme discurso de Snape, Harry evidencio su falta de seguridad. Algo que ella había comprobado desde varias semanas atrás.

La sonrisa en sus labios se incrementó al ver como las enormes puertas se abrieron en par y cada miembro de la orden del Fénix entro al lugar. Sintió su corazón desembocarse al distinguir la figura de Hermione caminar con firmeza y determinación, de aquella mala situación que desgraciadamente Bellatrix la había hecho pasar no quedaba nada.

La tensión y adrenalina se dispararon en el lugar tan pronto como la advertencia de Voldemort resonó, Pansy aprovecho para acercarse a sus compañeras e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña que se encontraba a varios metros.

Fue así que dejándose llevar por sus impulsos la ojiverde se plantó frente a sus compañeros y rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué están esperando? ¡Que alguien lo atrape! -Exclamo señalando a Potter.

Hermione se estremeció al escucharla y la maldijo entre dientes, su acto solo parecía reafirmar lo ingenua que había sido todos esos años. Ginny no perdió tiempo en colocarse frente a Harry, y tal como Pansy lo predijo, Hermione se unió a la pelirroja observándola con desprecio.

McGonagall intercambio una mirada con Daphne y Millicent quienes casi de manera imperceptible asintieron. La llegada tardía de Filch resulto efectiva ya que sirvió para así escoltar y deshacerse de los Slytherin en los calabozos sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Pansy fue empujada por sus compañeros pero lucho por mantener el contacto visual con Hermione hasta el último momento, queriendo decir a través de sus ojos tantas cosas, que al final solo tuvo que resignarse a seguir el plan.

 _Ambas estaban tan cerca y tan lejos,_ como semanas atrás, pero con una gran diferencia; Esta vez lucharía por ella

.

.

.

—No puedo, no sobreviviré... ¡moriremos! —Exclamo Bulstrode observando como el hechizo que protegía el castillo empezaba a consumirse.

—¡Cállate Millicent!

—Acabaran con nosotros. Los traicionamos y...

Pansy apretó la mandíbula con frustración y coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

—Escúchame bien, idiota. Esta noche ninguna de nosotros morirá, y eso te incluye a ti, ¿comprendes?... Y si por estúpida te mueres no esperes que Daphne o yo te lloremos.

—¡Me importa una...!

El sonido de una bofetada resonó a través de la torre, Millicent contemplo con ojos llorosos a la rubia frente a ella. Daphne parecía sorprendida de sí misma por unos segundos, pero en cuestión de instantes se abalanzo sobre los labios de la otra chica.

—Tenía que hacer que reaccionaras... —Le dijo tan pronto como se separaron.

Pansy a pesar de sonreír, no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos ante su escena.

—Ya la dejaste más estúpida que antes. —Comento con humor, acercándose a la ventana.

—Daphne...

—Hablaremos Millicent, —Interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa. — pero primero tenemos que salir de esto.

La Slytherin más alta asintió y entrelazo sus manos. Aunque sentía temor por lo que sucedería encontraría la manera de sobrevivir, ahora más que nunca.

—Bien chicas, hagamos nuestra pequeña pero significativa parte —Exclamo Pansy volviéndose hacia ellas. — estos bastardos caerán por el bien de todos... Nuestras familias nos han dado la espalda y solo nos tenemos a nosotros. Tenemos un plan, pero si por alguna razón es necesario romperlo; háganlo y sálvense. Millicent tienes que proteger a Daphne. Tienes que ser valiente y apartar a todo aquel que trate de hacernos daño; yo lo haré por ustedes sin dudar.

—¿Juntas? —Cuestiono la rubia alzando su varita.

—...Hasta el final. –Afirmaron las otras dos.

.

.

.

El patio delantero se ilumino con todo tipo de hechizo y las voces ensordecían. Hermione corría junto a Ronald hacia la sala de los menesteres, y a pesar del momento incomodo que minutos atrás habían experimentado, ambos chicos no perdieron el enfoque de la situación.

—Hazlo Draco, ¡No seas cobarde!

Sin dudarlo Hermione alzo su varita y lanzo el hechizo desarmador contra el rubio. Los amigos del Slytherin de inmediato lo encubrieron para brindarle protección. La castaña repelió cada uno de sus ataques haciendo que estos retrocedieran, tras lo que parecía una búsqueda de vida o muerte, Harry encontró la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

El fuego empezó a consumir la sala y los objetos dentro de ella, el calor rápidamente torno el ambiente en sofocador. Hermione continúo corriendo junto a Ronald, pero metros adelante el trío fue emboscado por el fuego y sus aterradoras figuras.

Lo que pareció ser un hechizo útil para acabar con la vida de Potter y sus amigos se convirtió en un infierno para todos, Goyle trepo con desesperación junto a sus amigos y con un movimiento mal planeado resbalo y cayó a las llamas. Draco atestiguo con horror como el cuerpo de su amigo desapareció junto a sus gritos, Hermione escucho las palabras de Harry y se aferró a un más a su escoba. Lograron rescatar a Zabini y Draco, este último no había perdido tiempo en huir tan pronto como salió de la sala en llamas.

Otro Horrocruxe fue destruido y Voldemort se debilito más.

.

.

.

—¡Imbéciles! — Murmuro Pansy observando los cuerpos inertes de los mortifagos.

El grito de Daphne atrajo su atención de inmediato, uno de los vampiros trataba de acorralarla. La ojiverde noto a Millicent contraatacando a varios mortifagos a unos metros, el sudor escurría por su rostro así como el cansancio. Pansy apunto su varita e hizo arder a la criatura que hostigaba a su amiga.

—¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto, pero su atención se enfocó en el grupo de hombres que se acercaba hacia ellas por el lado izquierdo.

Lograron acabar con ellos, pero algunos cortes rasgaban ya su uniforme. A Pansy poco le importo su apariencia y no dudo en salir al exterior en cuanto distinguió una figura conocida a varios metros. El gigante poso sus ojos sobre el trío e inmediatamente trato de aplastarlos pero estos lograron reaccionar a tiempo, evitando así su enorme mazo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos, ¡ve! —Grito Daphne sosteniendo la mano de Millicent.

Infinidades de pensamientos atravesaron su mente pero al final Pansy obedeció sus instintos, no sin antes observar por última vez hacia sus amigas.


	24. Chapter 24

Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho como viviría ese día, el dolor en sus mejillas, garganta y estomago seria insoportable. Si no estuviera luchando por sobrevivir, todo le parecería surrealista; una absurda pesadilla.

Alzando su varita hacia la criatura Pansy lanzo una maldición mortal, el enorme cuerpo cayo inerte junto a otros. Las voces a su alrededor lograron distraerla, lo suficiente para no notar que Hermione y sus amigos se habían marchado de ahí. La joven diviso a varios Gryffindors peleando y otros tantos muertos entre los escombros, una escena que incluso hasta en un corazón de piedra habría causado un estrago profundo.

La voz de Voldemort resonó en su mente haciéndola estremecer, fue como si todo alrededor se detuviera por instante. Como si esa voz fuera un botón en pausa para todos sus despreciables seguidores y personas inocentes.

— "...Encuéntrame en el bosque prohibido y hazle frente a tu destino..."

La piel de Pansy se estremeció al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con desesperación. Debía buscar y evitar a toda costa que Hermione cometiera una locura, aunque conociendo a la muggle sería más sencillo encarar al mismo Voldemort antes que hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo sabía, y eso era lo único que odiaba de ella. Su lealtad e ideales locos que la impulsaban a hacer lo que fuera por sus amigos. Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas con impotencia, un agarre firme la tomó por sorpresa y la arrastro hacia la oscuridad de un pasillo cercano.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Draco temblaba de manera incontrolable contra la pared, su rostro pálido y demacrado observaba paranoicamente a su alrededor. No había logrado realizar su plan, y por fortuna eso significaba que Hermione y sus amigos aún tenían tiempo para encontrar una solución.

—Con gusto te daría tu merecido por meternos en esta mierda, pero tu propia mente se encargara de hacerte pedazos. —Exclamo Parkinson encajando su varita en la garganta de él con fuerza.

—Yo no lo hice... No pude hacerlo. —Repetía entre sollozos.

Sus manos apretaron el cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la pared, él gimió adolorido pero no hizo nada por apartarla.

—Tenemos que ir al bosque, evitaremos que Potter y los idiotas de sus amigos se reúnan con ese bastardo.

—¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Voldemort no se detendrá hasta capturarlo.

—Mira, me importa poco lo que ese idiota quiera, por él y su obsesión con Potter es que a todos nosotros nos está llevando el demonio.

—¡Entonces entrégaselo! Voldemort al único que quiere es a Potter. Una vida a cambio de todas las otras.

Esas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Pansy una y otra vez, Hermione no merecía un final tan miserable, no si había alguna forma en ella pudiera evitarlo.

.

.

.

Oculta entre los arboles Pansy contemplaba el camino, sus sentidos estaban agudizados al máximo y el sonido de pasos acercándose la alerto. La figura de Harry comenzó acercarse y no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al notar su soledad.

El crujir de las ramas alerto su presencia y Harry no dudo en alzar su varita hacia su dirección.

—No soy yo tu enemiga, solo estoy ocultándome.

—¿Ocultándote? ¿Por qué lo harías?

Tragándose unas palabras irónicas, Pansy rodó sus ojos y exhalo con pesadez.

—Claro está que no estoy de su lado, —Dijo y alzo su mano al ver como el joven estaba por interrumpirla. — Lo que paso en el comedor fue solo un plan entre Millicent, Daphne, McGonagall y yo... Teníamos que deshacernos de los Slytherin de alguna manera.

—¿Desde cuándo las Slytherin están de acuerdo con McGonagall? ¿Cómo sé que esto no parte de una artimaña tuya?

—No tienes que creer mis palabras si no quieres, mis razones son mayores a tu opinión sobre mis actos... Si sobrevivimos y logro enmendar mis errores, quizá las comprendas, pero mientras tanto me asegurare de que hagas tu parte como debe ser.

Incrédulo ante las palabras de la chica, Harry la contemplo en silencio hasta que reanudo su camino. Su mano se adentró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomo la snitch, la piedra de resurrección apareció ante él y Pansy dio por hecho lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Avada Kedavra —Escucho a la lejanía.

Fue así que caminando a través de la oscuridad la slytherin iba de regreso al castillo, sin imaginar que en el camino se toparía con una desagradable y dolorosa sorpresa.

.

.

.

Con una despreciable sonrisa de victoria Voldemort arribo al castillo. Su grito anunciando la muerte Harry rompió los corazones muchos, sobre todo los de aquellos que lo habían adoptado como parte de su familia. Hermione en medio de su incredulidad y shock, instintivamente se acercó a su amigo pelirrojo, se negaba a creer las palabras del mago tenebroso.

Neville tenía razón; el corazón de Harry latía en cada uno de ellos, y su partida no podía significar el final. Fue así que con la valentía digna de un Gryffindor, el chico camino hacia el mago y del sombrero apareció la espada de Godric. Hermione sintió su corazón volver a latir al ver como Harry resbalaba de los brazos de Hagrid para atacar a Nagini. Fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para los mortifagos, quienes atestiguaron el impacto de la maldición contra Potter.

Draco y sus padres en medio del caos huyeron, mientras las decenas de estudiantes y profesores sobrevivientes corrían a resguardarse en el castillo. Hermione observo al reptil desplazarse a unos metros y sin titubear lanzo dos piedras en su contra, aquello logro su objetivo; Nagini enfoco su atención en ella. Ron fallo, y el colmillo cayó por la escalera, la castaña se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que podía; un error que había terminado por convertirse en el sello de una profecía.

Con los brazos del pelirrojo sosteniéndola con firmeza en su contra, ambos Gryffindor esperaron lo peor pero en el último segundo la espada de Godric destruyo el ultimo Horrocruxe.

.

.

.

Pansy despertó por la picazón del sol en su rostro, el dolor en todo su cuerpo la mantuvo por varios minutos inerte. La sangre seca causada por varios cortes y tierra enmugrecían su rostro, como un simple recordatorio de lo sucedido. Lo imposible que pensó y que absurdamente se transformó en algo real.

Los ojos verdes analizaron a su alrededor y se detuvieron en el cuerpo muerto a unos metros de ella. No sentía culpa y consternación por sus actos, pero una parte de su corazón se rasgó al caer en cuenta que nunca tuvo una familia o algo parecido a ello; después de salvarla en la mansión Malfoy, su madre la había abandonado una noche en la sala común de Slytherin y Markus se lo había dejado claro horas atrás cuando intentó asesinarla.

Entre pasos lentos y dolorosos, Pansy distinguió los escombros del castillo. Rogaba que toda la pesadilla de Voldemort hubiera terminado ya, sus fuerzas eran mínimas y no resistiría un enfrentamiento más. Sus piernas se movieron a través del terreno con cuidado, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos cercanos a lo que solía ser el aviario.

...Y ahí estaba; la única razón por la cual sin querer aceptar, desde hacía años había empezado a cambiar.

...Así que todo finalmente ha terminado. Por fin Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Meses y años anhelando este momento junto a Harry y... No sé cómo me siento. Estoy feliz, realmente, pero también una gran parte de mi alma está destrozada. Compañeros con los que crecí y personas que consideraba como parte de mi familia fueron asesinadas.

Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus... Fred. E inclusive Lavender.

Hogwarts ha sido destruido también. Los escombros que algún día fueron edificaciones aparentemente inquebrantables son prueba de la batalla que el mundo mágico vivió.

Al observar a mí alrededor, más allá de los heridos, magos y estudiantes trato de encontrar un poco de consuelo. Tal vez la batalla con Voldemort termino, pero la lucha por salir adelante continuara. Quiero mantener la calma mientras me alejo de Ron y su familia, en estos momentos no necesita de más llantos e impotencia por la muerte de Fred. El nudo en mi garganta duele impidiéndome hablar o susurrar que no debo llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte, debo reponerme y buscar la manera de recuperar lo que he sacrificado.

Caminar sin rumbo fijo provoco que terminara en lo que antes solía ser el aviario. Los escombros de lo que algún día fue están dispersos alrededor. Mis rodillas se doblan sobre el terreno, sin importar la sensación dolorosa de piedras bajo ellas. No puedo contenerme más y empiezo a llorar, a desahogar todo lo que durante meses soporté y en las últimas horas presencié. Perdí la noción del tiempo y lo que estaba sucediendo a través de él. Finalmente, cuando recobré la conciencia me encontré siendo abrazada con firmeza por alguien más.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué a Pansy le importaba?

A estas alturas creía que había huido como la mayoría de los cobardes de Slytherin, o al menos que estaría regocijándose de mi dolor y vulnerabilidad. No pude evitar apartarme de ella con brusquedad y fingir que no note el gesto de tristeza ante mi rechazo. Pansy permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos antes de llevar su mano mallugada hasta el bolsillo de su túnica polvorienta.

Ya con una pequeña distancia entre ambas, pude notar que su aspecto estaba muy lejos del que solía tener siempre. Su cabello estaba despeinado completamente, tenía mechones sueltos sin ninguna dirección. Su cara estaba llena de tierra y había pequeños cortes con sangre seca. La túnica, blusa y falda que habitualmente lucia elegantemente impecables, se encontraban rotas y sucias en ciertas áreas.

—Toma. — Susurró, extendiendo temblorosamente su mano con un pañuelo verde de seda.

La desconfianza debió ser demasiado obvia en mi cara, ya que ella parecía dolida.

— No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Reí amargamente al escucharla, recordando que un día en circunstancias diferentes dijo lo mismo y no pudo cumplirlo... ¿Qué diferencia tendría ahora?

— Guárdatelo Parkinson. No lo necesito. — Mentí limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas en mi cara.

Ella lentamente bajo su mano y asintió desviando su mirada al suelo. Nada más se dijo mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente, Pansy permaneció hincada sobre las piedras sin moverse. Era demasiado surrealista verla con la guardia abajo y aspecto desaliñado. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente salí de mis cavilaciones dispuesta a irme, pero al dar el primer paso hacia atrás, ella se abalanzó sobre mis piernas, aferrándose a ellas como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento tanto. — Exclamo entre sollozos.

— Pansy...— Susurre, totalmente sorprendida por sus acciones.

— Lo intente, pero aun así te he perdido.

Contemple su cabello desarreglado por unos momentos hasta que lentamente trate de aflojar su agarre. Su llanto y suplicas se intensificaron, pero aun así luché por liberarme, ya a varios metros de distancia no pude evitar observarla sobre mi hombro. Ojalá todo esto hubiera terminado diferente para todos... para nosotros.

Harry se acercó en cuanto noto mi presencia en el comedor, sus brazos me rodearon con cuidado mientras murmuraba que todo estaría bien. Asentí de acuerdo, a sabiendas que todos intentaríamos recuperarnos y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas; en lo que respectaba a mi saldría en busca de mis padres, tenía que recuperar a mi familia.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Contemple su propuesta pero al distinguir a la familia de Ron sacudí mi cabeza en forma negativa. Ginny y Ron lo necesitaban; yo volvería en cuanto pudiera deshacer el hechizo y mis padres estuvieran bien.

—¿Ron ya lo sabe? —Pregunto Harry, sentándose en la banquilla de madera.

—No, y temo como pueda reaccionar. Lo que sucedió con Fred...

—Él lo comprenderá, 'Mione. No dejaremos de ser familia, seguiremos aquí para cuando decidas regresar.

—Ojala fuera tan sencillo, Harry. —Susurre con la voz entrecortada, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran al notar que Pansy entraba al lugar con esfuerzo. — Una parte de mi necesita alejarse y recuperarse, pero al mismo tiempo no sé si tendré el valor para hacerlo.

—Nadie ha salido ileso de esto, perdimos familia, amigos y compañeros; pero todos ellos creían en una mejor vida, y la mejor manera de honrarlos, es demostrarles que no murieron en vano.

Mis manos limpiaron los rastros de lágrimas en mis mejillas. Era cierto, todos habíamos sacrificado algo.

—...Incluso hasta hubo quienes demostraron que no eran tan malos como afirmaban ser. —Las palabras de Harry llamaron mi atención y no pude evitar voltearlo a ver. Él sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el trio de chicas en el rincón de la habitación. — ...Jamás lo imagine de Parkinson y sus amigas pero míralas. McGonagall dijo que gracias a ellas lograron contener a los Slytherin y salvar a algunos estudiantes. Ellas también perdieron a sus familias por ir en contra de sus ideales.

—No es así, Pansy no pudo...—Mi voz se desvaneció a causa del nudo que se empezaba a formar en mi garganta. — El día que Bellatrix... ese día...

—¿Parkinson estaba ahí? —Completo él, observándome con atención. Me limite asentir y desviar mi mirada, temía que en el cualquier momento todas mis experiencias junto a la Slytherin fueran descubiertas. — ...Según por lo que McGonagall menciono, esa noche Pansy también fue torturada por su padre; desconocemos los motivos aun, pero quizá tú puedas ayudarme a comprender mejor.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo por un instante y el corazón comenzó a latirme con frenesí. Harry no parecía molesto ni sorprendido sino genuinamente curioso.

—Yo... Harry, yo...—Mis titubeos se desvanecieron al notar que Ronald se dirigía a nosotros. Harry apoyo una de sus manos en mi hombro en señal de comprensión.

Media hora más tarde nos preparábamos para marcharnos de vuelta a Shell Cottage. Mi vista recorrió el lugar en busca de cierta bruja de cabello negro pero de ella y sus amigas no había rastro alguno.

Una opresión en mi pecho provoco que nuevamente las lágrimas me invadieran, las palabras de Harry me habían hecho reflexionar, pensar que tal vez no debí de haberla juzgado tan duro; ojala hubiera dejado al lado el orgullo y resentimiento, ojala no hubiera pasado por alto su mirada suplicante y llena de anhelo tratando de explicar, ojala no hubiera ignorado su dolor creyendo que fingía solo para ganarse mi compasión... Ahora lo comprendo; Pansy tenía razón,... solo intentaba protegernos.


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola chicos! Bienvenidos al final de esta historia jeje... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

 **~x~**

¿Qué es la plenitud? Para algunos es el sinónimo de dejar atrás el miedo e inseguridad y empezar a cambiar, y para otros; es la posibilidad de cicatrizar las heridas que en el pasado nos hayan causado mucho daño. Es empezar a concientizar que el sufrimiento es cuestión de elección y no algo que dirige nuestra vida, que si bien es inevitable sentirlo debido a nuestra humanidad, él nos puede servir para crecer y avanzar.

Tener plenitud emocional no es algo sencillo de lograr, requiere de mucho esfuerzo y paciencia; Pansy lo había constatado. Dejar ir a Hermione fue una experiencia que marco su vida. El perderla implico luchar contra su propia voluntad para no buscarla y tratar de recuperarla. Durante meses reflexiono y llego a la conclusión de que primero debía arreglar su vida, deshacerse de todo hábito negativo que en años anteriores le impidió aceptarse y ser feliz.

McGonagall se había vuelto una mentora para ella, casi al grado de provocarle ya un cariño maternal. El último día que vio a Hermione fue ella quien sabiamente le aconsejo que le brindara tiempo y espacio, Pansy en su momento no quiso aceptar a lo que se refería, pero la bruja afirmo notarlo en algunas ocasiones. Y a pesar de que la castaña era como otra hija a la cual no quisiera ver nunca sufrir de nuevo, parte de su alegría y felicidad estaba junto a ella. Confiaba en que volverían a reencontrarse, pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez era más difícil para la ojiverde mantener su esperanza.

Millicent y Daphne habían logrado instalarse en un pequeño apartamento en Londres. Las dos chicas vivían felices, pero si en algún momento tenían un conflicto (como normalmente ocurre entre las parejas) Pansy era la primera en saberlo y estar ahí para apoyarlas.

—¿Sabes? Podría haberme ganado algunos billetes a causa tuya, tus madres enserio que están locas y si son así contigo no quiero imaginarme cuando... — La voz de Pansy se desvaneció abruptamente al igual que sus pasos. La ojiverde contemplo con emoción hacia el otro lado de la cera donde una figura familiar caminaba. — ¡Oh mierda, mierda, mie...!

Un carraspeo a su lado logro sacarla de su estupefacción y Pansy noto por primera vez al hombre que esperaba el cambio de semáforo.

— Es una joven muy bella, no debería utilizar ese vocabulario. — Aconsejo el anciano con una sonrisa burlona.

Las mejillas de la bruja intensificaron su color su rojizo ante la vergüenza que sentía, o mejor dicho, a causa del tumulto de emociones que Hermione le había provocado.

— Lamento mucho si le incomode. Es solo que...

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la acera de enfrente mientras cruzaba la calle junto al extraño. Moría de ganas por desahogar todo la emoción que sentía, pero se contuvo para no cometer una locura; El hombre aguardo pacientemente a que terminara su frase, pero Pansy opto por sacudir su cabeza y murmurar una disculpa más.

— Sea lo que sea que te ha puesto así vale la pena mantenerlo. — Escucho decir al extraño, antes de que este reanudara su camino.

La ojiverde desvió su mirada hacia el cachorro que la veía impaciente.

—¡Oh vamos, no es tan sencillo! ¿Qué puedo decirle? Han pasado más de siete meses desde la última vez que... ¿y si no quiere escucharme? ¿O finge que no me conoce?

Para cuando la joven bruja logro armarse de valor, camino por la misma dirección donde había visto ir a Hermione. El cachorro a su lado era ajeno al nerviosismo que sentía, por lo que su cola se agitaba felizmente de un lado al otro.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó al distinguir el cabello castaño entre la multitud cercana, Pansy tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos en busca de algo a que aferrarse. Con un toque suave y cuidadoso, la bruja contuvo su respiración y espero a que la chica le prestara su atención.

Para su gran consternación la castaña frente a ella estaba lejos de ser quien imaginaba, o creía haber visto.

— Disculpa, yo no... pensé... — Los balbuceos de Pansy provocaron una sonrisa divertida en la desconocida. — Lo siento.

Al llegar al departamento de sus amigas, la ojiverde limpio inútilmente sus lágrimas de tristeza y vergüenza. Daphne ahogo un grito de preocupación al verla, Pansy se limitó a sacudir su cabeza negativamente y le entrego la correa del pequeño Toby.

— No quiero hablar de ello. — Logro decir en voz baja.

La rubia la observo por unos instantes, asegurándose de que no tuviera alguna herida, y asintió en comprensión. Tras despedirse de sus amigas y prometerles que estaría bien, Pansy se marchó hacia su hogar en el callejón Diagon. No era un lugar exclusivo y lujoso, de hecho era mucho más pequeño que su antigua habitación, pero ante sus ojos era perfecto solo por el hecho de saber que lo había obtenido con su propio esfuerzo.

En la soledad de su cama la ojiverde recordó la imagen que durante todo el día había torturado su mente.

¿Acaso había sido un espejismo o producto de su imaginación?

Pudo verla claramente, era Hermione la que sonreía y se veía notoriamente feliz. Pansy se maldijo el no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por lo que necesitaba distraer su mente, o al menos silenciarla por un instante. Mientras bebía un vaso de leche tibia Pansy se cuestiono acerca de su vida, del sentido que tenía y el empeño que había puesto en tratar de superar su pasado, pero esa tarde era una clara prueba de que aun la herida se mantenía fresca como aquel día.

.

.

.

La voz de Harry llego a sus oídos después de un corto tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione lo contemplo con atención y timidez. Si, finalmente después de un eterno debate contra sí misma, le había contado la razón principal por la cual había decidido refugiarse en Australia. Sus padres habían recuperado su memoria y decidieron volver a Londres pocas semanas después, pero Hermione se rehusó, hasta hace unos días cuando Harry le advirtió que si no la veía, sería él quien la buscaría.

Incapaz de seguir manteniendo su postura despreocupada, la castaña arribo a Londres con una necesidad enorme de desahogarse y ser aconsejada.

— 'Mione, me siento como el peor amigo. Nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediéndote y...

— No es tu culpa, Harry. — Tranquilizo la chica jugueteando con sus manos. — Lo que sucedió fue... fue algo que quizá nunca debió ocurrir. No empezó de la mejor manera, y fui una ingenua por creer que podíamos terminar bien.

— ...Aun así debiste confiar en mi antes. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, y de antemano te diré que lo único que me importa es que tú seas feliz.

Las lágrimas humedecieron la mirada de la castaña, quien atino solo a bajar su rostro.

— He sido una cobarde y egoísta, todo este tiempo solo estuve pensando en mí... No me sorprende que Ron ahora me odie.

— Él no te odia, 'Mione. — Aseguro Harry. — Solo está confundido y dolido. Creo que hasta siente un poco de culpa.

— No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué...?

— Ron me dijo que te beso... y tú lo rechazaste.

Hermione sintió como la vergüenza inundaba su rostro y por un momento deseo desaparecer. Harry le contemplo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la compresión en su mirada le aseguro que todo estaría bien.

— No fue mi intención, yo no...

— Lo se 'Mione, y fue lo mejor. — Interrumpió el auror. — Ron te echa de menos.

— Si tú lo dices...

— Es verdad, y tú misma lo comprobaras. Mañana iré a visitar a Ginny, deberías venir conmigo y pasar a saludar.

La bruja lo medito por varios minutos pero al final acepto, necesitaba recuperar su vida.

Varias semanas después de una reconciliación algo incomoda entre ella y Ronald, Hermione se animó a visitar a su familia en Londres. Su madre disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella y no dudaba en llevarla a sus lugares favoritos, para la chica eso era sinónimo de caminar durante horas y estar de tienda en tienda, pero no se quejaba. Borrar todo recuerdo de ella en el pasado había sido doloroso, y a pesar de que habían logrado recuperarlos, Hermione se prometió compartir más tiempo con ellos.

Ese día en particular, después de prometer volver al siguiente día para comer, Hermione se despidió y se trasladó a su siguiente encuentro. Ginny había logrado convencerla de ir a cenar y distraerse en el callejón Diagon. Fue así que casi al final de la velada, la castaña sintió un nudo en su garganta. La pelirroja frente a ella parloteaba sin cesar, pero ella solo podía observar sobre su hombro a través de la ventana, directo hacia la delgada figura que caminaba con lentitud.

— Hermione, ¿estas escuchándome? — Le pregunto, agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

—¿Qué?

— He dicho...

— Si Gin, yo... escucha, necesito... tengo que...

—¡Oye! Respira, ¿ok? — Interrumpió, al notar la ansiedad y desesperación de su amiga. — Si tienes que irte solo hazlo...

Hermione se limitó a parpadear sorprendida por sus palabras.

¿Acaso Harry...?

— No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero sea lo que sea ya no te dejara estar aquí... Es tarde de todos modos, para la siguiente reunión espero saber concretamente la razón.

Asegurándose de que la pelirroja estaría bien y no había alguna trampa oculta en sus palabras, Hermione se apresuró a salir del lugar. Pensó en llamarla en voz alta pero inmediatamente descarto la idea con vergüenza. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse sin dirección alguna, hasta que lograron hacer que coincidieran, y esta vez, Pansy se pellizco dolorosamente para asegurarse que la bruja frente a ella era real.

Habiendo tanto por decir, la noche quedo corta para esos dos corazones, que tras un largo tiempo de separación, su reencuentro entre lágrimas y emoción concluyo con un perdón. Hermione era consciente de que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas, que Pansy a pesar de haber demostrado ser diferente a su familia, cargaba todavía consigo una culpa irracional.

— Debí de haber estado ahí contigo protegiéndote...

— Estabas luchando por tu vida.—Le interrumpió la castaña entrelazando sus manos.

Ambas se encontraban recostadas en la cama de la ojiverde observando el viejo techo del lugar. Su contacto estaba lejos de ser algo cercano a lo sexual, pero aun así en el ambiente se podía percibir una gran emoción intima.

—¿Te quedaras...?

La timidez le impidió concluir con su pregunta, Hermione se limitó a sonreír apretando el agarre de sus manos.

— No voy a presionarte, no voy a insistirte. — Agrego la ojiverde,, ajena al recuerdo que invadió la cabeza de la otra bruja.

Ante el silencio que perduro por una eternidad de pocos minutos, Pansy se volvió hacia ella y la contemplo con esperanza. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerla en su vida, incluso si Hermione...

— Meses atrás yo dije lo mismo, ¿sabes? — Le señalo, imitando su posición. — ... Aun después de todo, ¿De verdad crees que pueda existir una oportunidad para que seamos felices?

Con sus rostros frente a frente y el amanecer asomándose en el horizonte, Pansy contuvo su respiración.

— Quizás... No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos una y otra vez.

— Suena como un círculo vicioso. — Repitió Hermione con una sonrisa y mejillas enrojecidas.

—Si lo fuera, no me importaría dar vueltas y vueltas en él por ti.

Ahogando una broma estilo Parkinson, la castaña acorto la distancia entre ambas y con un beso convirtió esa frase en una promesa.

Suelen decir que después de la tempestad viene la calma, y que la plenitud llega cuando empiezas a dejar atrás todo lo que un día te hizo sufrir... pero para Hermione y Pansy, fue la esperanza lo que las impulso a volver a intentarlo; y esta vez dispuestas a dejar a un lado los temores y secretos que alguna vez las separaron en el pasado.

 **~x~**

 **Saben, cuando empece este proyecto inicialmente se trataría de un One - Shot pero al final termino por convertirse en una historia larga, ¡con mas de 20 capítulos! Sin olvidar mencionar que esta ha sido mi primera historia Pansmione, ¡que emoción y nervios! jaja... En fin, me alegro mucho del resultado y espero no haberlos decepcionado. Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos, porque me motivaban mucho para continuar escribiendo.**

 **Antes de despedirme te invito a conocer más de mis trabajos (si, algunos están inconclusos pero confió en que pronto estaremos actualizando alguno).**

 **Cuídense mucho, los quiero un montón.**

 **¡Muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por ser parte de este proyecto al leerlo!**

 **ñ.ñ**


End file.
